Adventure in Another World
by Geolight164
Summary: During his fight with Eternatus, Victor finds himself trapped in another world. Given sanctuary at Hogwarts, he is unsure if he will ever find his way home. But with a magical tournament, some new friends, and a ministry watching him, this adventure wont be boring. Cross-Posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fallen**

If you had asked Victor how he thought his day was going to go, he would never have thought it could have gone this badly. At first the day had been exiting. All the training he and his team had done was coming to fruition. A battle against Leon in front of the entire region, to decide who would be the champion.

The spectators in the stadium were more exited then he had ever seen them before. Even Leon seemed unnaturally focused. It was looking like a great day. And then Rose had to ruin everything. First was his announcement of The Darkest Day. Then the multiple pillars of light erupting from the earth. Getting dragged around the Slumbering Weald by Hop. Seeing Leon getting hurt by Eternatus, which then Dynamaxed into a monstrosity that split open the sky, before being saved by Zacian and Zamazenta.

Victor was starting to get a headache.

_I should have stayed in bed._

"Hey Vic, eyes up" Victor heard hop yell over the rushing wind swirling around them, causing Victor to look up at the battle unfolding before him. Hops Dubwool was running around, hitting the monstrous Pokémon when it had a chance. Zacian and Zamazenta were slamming into it with so much force, Victor could feel the shockwaves from the ground. Meanwhile, Victors Corviknight was darting around in the air, keeping the attention of Eternatus whilst the others tried their best to take it down.

It was at this point the enraged Pokémon let out an unearthly cry, different to anything it had done before.

_ Its working, it's getting weaker._

Abruptly, its claw lashed out, somehow managing to smack Corviknight out off the air and into the ground in front of Victor with a massive crash.

"NO!" Victor yelled, rushing over to the downed bird. As he reached Corviknight, he was already lifting himself up, turning to look at his trainer.

_Ok, it's getting angry now, maybe we shou-_

"VICTOR! LOOK OUT!"

Everything went a little brighter. Victors heart started pounding hard in his chest as, when he whipped around, the only think he could see was the giant claw, reaching out towards them at an incredible speed. Without thinking, he jumped to cover Corviknight, desperate to save his friend as the claw closed around them.

Suddenly the world started to spin. Victor clung to Corviknight as tightly as he could as he felt everything swirl around him. It felt like his body was contracting and expending at the same time, as waves of nausea swept over him. But as soon as these feelings had started, they abruptly stopped, instead being replaced by another, more terrifying feeling. They were falling.

"Corviknight? Buddy? I need you to start flying" Victor said to the bird he was still clinging onto. Within a second, the Pokémon had dipped below him and scooped him onto its back, spreading his wings in order to glide through the air. Only to continue dropping towards the earth at an alarming rate. Moments before they crashed, Corviknight quickly pulled up, violently scraping along the ground. The sudden impact threw Victor through the air and onto the ground, pain flaring along his arm. As he picked himself up, he looked at his arm, noticing a nasty road burn.

_Dammit, this is going to be a pain._

"Excuse me? Are you all right?" A voice behind him enquired.

Spinning around, Victor noticed the person who had asked the question. A tall black man stood near him, a look of concern on his face. Behind him, a young white woman with vibrant purple hair looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm fine" Victor replied, before pausing and realising that he was no longer on the roof of the energy plant. They were standing at what appeared to be the coastline, a lighthouse standing a small distance away down a gravel road. Nearer to him was a dirty white building, set next to some rusting fuel tanks. As he turned to look behind them, he noticed a small building that appeared to be a souvenir shop and café.

_Maybe we got teleported. This isn't good. I need to get back to Hammerlocke._

"Really?" the woman said, pulling Victors attention back to her. "Because you just fell out of the sky on a giant bird".

"Trust me, he's taken worse hits then that" he said, eyes finally landing on where Corviknight had crash landed, before he rushed over to make sure he was ok.

"You ok?" he asked, eyes gazing over his friends' body. Corviknight looked up at him and let out a soft caw, rearranging himself to settle more comfortably on the ground. Whilst he seemed to be in mostly good shape, part of his right wing appeared to be at an unusual angle.

_Well that explains why we crashed. But where are we?_

"Not to keep bothering you but what is that creature?" the man from before enquired, voice sounding closer than before. Looking back, Victor could see that the man, whilst appearing calm, had the look of a wound up Sandaconda, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The woman on the other hand…

"They're gorgeous!" she exclaimed, reaching out to stroke Corviknights feathers, the pokemon cooing at the attention.

"He is isn't he" Victor replied, pride in his voice. "Unfortunately, he's been hurt. So I'm going to have to put him away for a bit".

As he said this, he pulled a small ball from his belt, expanded it, and in a flash of red energy Corviknight had been returned to his ball. The woman, who had been petting the giant bird, fell forward, but was caught by her friend who had rushed over the moment she started stumbling.

After the ball had been returned to the belt, Victor pulled out his Rotom Phone and opened the map, desperate to find out how far away he was from Hammerlocke. Immediately, the phone gave him an error message.

'No Service Available'

_Huh?_

This couldn't be right. The cellular system is run by Macro Cosmos Tech. There is no way it wouldn't work.

_Unless I'm in another region._

Victor looked at the couple who had talked to him. The man was approaching him slowly, but stopped when Victor asked "Excuse me? Where's the nearest Pokémon Centre?"

The man looked confused, before replying "What's a Pokémon Centre?"

Now it was Victor's turn to feel confused.

"Don't you know what a Pokémon is?" He asked, eyebrow raising in puzzlement.

This time the woman chimed in. "Is that what that bird was?"

_Are these people serious._

It was at this point Victor realised that he had no idea what to do. These people didn't know what Pokémon were, or where a Pokémon centre was. He wasn't able to contact anyone. Worst of all, he had no where he was. He jumped slightly when he felt something touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the man look at him with concern in his eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning. Maybe we can help" the man said. Victor looked at the man, and then at the woman (who was also looking at him with a mixture of concern and confusion), before sighing.

"Ok, this is what happened…"

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction and the first piece of fiction that i've ever published, so i'm sorry if its not the best. I wanted to do this as there wasnt enough fiction about a pokemon trainer appearing in the magical world. I was inspired by ******The Forgone Trial by silver rosebud, which is a great story.****

****This will be taking part during the 4th book (The Goblet of Fire)****

******I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.******

******-Geo-******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realisation**

Victor had finished explaining everything that had happened to him that day to the two strangers sitting in front of him. After deciding that the sea breeze was too cold to hold a conversation in, the woman, Tonks, pulled him into the café and sat him down at a table towards the back of the room. Moments later the man, Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with three drinks. The drink Victor was handed, hot chocolate, tasted a lot like Tapu Cocoa. Victor slowly sipped the drink as he started to recount the day's events but was forced to start explaining the Gym Challenge as well as, for some reason, neither Tonks nor Shacklebolt had ever heard of it. This had resulted in Victor talking to them for half an hour about his travels, the places he had been and the battles he had fought.

Tonks had been enraptured by the stories, asking questions about his travels and asking about Pokémon. It was due to her that Victor realised that, wherever he was, Pokémon somehow didn't exist. He offered to bring out another Pokémon for her to see, but she quickly refused, stating that he shouldn't bring any out in public.

"For… safety reasons" she said. He felt she was hiding something but became distracted when she asked more questions. Shacklebolt on the other hand was silent throughout his stories, listening to every word with an increasing look of concern on his face.

"So, what do we do?" Tonks asked her friend, taking a sip from her coffee, face scrunching in disgust as she realised it was long cold. Shacklebolt hummed, finger on his chin. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before turning to face Victor.

"Victor, do you believe in magic?"

If the look on her face was any indication, Tonks looked as surprised at the question as he did.

"Not really" Victor replied. "I mean, a lot of what Pokémon can do looks like magic, but it can be explained using science".

"What if I told you that me and my colleague were able to use magic" Kingsley continued.

"I'd ask for proof" he said. Shacklebolt started to reach into his coat pocket and pulled out a long brown stick. He then held out his other hand.

"Hold out your arm" he requested.

_Ok, this is a bit weird._

Victor held his arm out towards Kingsley, who took it gently and moved it, so the road burn was visible. He waved the stick above the road burn, and with a tingling sensation the burn started to disappear, angry red flesh becoming pale and healthy.

_Sweet Arceus, these people have magic._

"Not many people have magic, and the ones who do went into hiding a long time ago" Shacklebolt said, returning his (what Victor now knew) wand back into his pocket. "Tonks and I are part of an organisation that protects the magical and non-magical communities". Victor took this moment to look towards Tonks, who looked like she had realised what her friend was trying to say.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" He enquired.

"Hundreds of years ago, our people were under attack from the non-magical community. Several laws were passed in order to make sure that wizards didn't reveal magic to the muggles" Tonks joined in.

"Muggles being people without magic?" Victor ventured. Shacklebolt nodded.

"I'm worried that, even though you don't have magic, people might mistake your Pokémon for magical creatures, which could get you arrested, that your Pokémon might be taken away from you" he said solemnly. Victor felt a small wave of panic come over him.

"But they're Pokémon, they're practically everywhere, all over the world."

"I think I might have an idea about what's happened to you" Tonks said suddenly, causing Shacklebolt and Victor to look at her. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Last year, my dad's brother got married and I had to look after some of the kids. One of them roped me into watching a programme about other Earths, that they would have different histories to us. I think it was called multiversed or something." Victor froze, a memory resurfacing. He remembered the Aether Foundation and their announcement about Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Space. That they had confirmed the existence of other worlds within it, and some of the creatures that could be found there. Shacklebolt noticed the change in his face.

"Do you know something?" he enquired. Victor quickly grabbed his bag pushing through the contents and pulling out a silver, cylindrical box, which pe placed on the table. Pressing the power button, he waited for a few seconds, before being shown a message he didn't want to see.

-Unable to connect to network. Try again later-

_Damn_

"Mr Shacklebolt, could you get me a map of the world, the more accurate the better" he asked, starting to place the Link Box back into his bag. Shacklebolt nodded, then took out a piece of aging, yellow parchment and waved his wand over it. Within seconds the parchment was covered in what looked like a map of the world. He then slid it over to Victor. He picked up the parchment and looked closely at it. For a few seconds, the map looked fine, but the longer he looked, the more errors he noticed.

"I think Miss Tonks is right. Some of the continents are in the wrong place. And some of the regions are misshaped" Victor explained, handing the map back to Shacklebolt.

"Just out of curiosity, do either of you know any magic that can send people to different universes, I really need to get back to Hammerlocke. My friends need me." Victor asked, looking between the two. Shacklebolt shook his head.

"We don't, and I don't think anyone does at the moment" Shacklebolt said solemnly. Victor didn't know how to feel. He was trapped, potentially in another world where people had no idea what a Pokémon was, with no way back. As if sensing the panic rising from him Shacklebolt abruptly stood up, Tonks leaping to her feet as well and causing Victor to stare at the two of them.

"We'll talk to my boss, he might have an idea on what we can do" Kingsley said, moving towards the door. Following behind him, Tonks quickly thanked the barista for the drinks and followed her colleague, with Victor darting after the two, slipping through the door before it closed on him.

"Do you think your boss can help me?" Victor asked as he followed them to the side of the building.

"I'm not sure, but at the very least, we need him to be made aware of the situation, just so you don't get into trouble" Kingsley replied. Sighing, Victor reluctantly agreed.

_Wouldn't want to piss off the magic people._

"And how are we supposed to get to London? You know we can't Apparate him that far, he could get splinched" Tonks asked, gesturing towards Victor.

"We're not going to Apparate to London. We're going to Hogsmeade, then we'll Floo to London." At this Victor became confused once again.

"What's Apparate and Floo?" he asked.

"They're ways of traveling from one place to another within seconds" Tonks explained as she moved her hands around, as if the extra movement would help her explanation.

_Oh, like teleporting._

"Ok, enough chatter. Take my arm and, whatever you do, don't let go" Tonks said, linking her arm with his.

"Why? What's goi-"

Suddenly, the entire world started twisting around him impossibly fast. He felt like the world was crushing him on all sides, like he had been placed in a tube that even a Cutiefly would struggle through. He couldn't breathe. Everything was getting pushed into him, and he realised that he couldn't see. And then, as soon as it started, it stopped. The feeling of being crushed disappeared and he was greeted with the sight of a small village. For a few seconds, Victor looked at the sight before him.

He then proceeded to throw up on the ground, his vision suddenly becoming spotty. Distantly, he thought he could hear someone calling his name, but any chance of finding out who was calling for him ended when his vision went completely black, and he passed out.

**The best cliffhangers are the ones when someone is unconscious. I also realise that when writing this story, i'm going back and re-writing entire parts, just to make it feel more natural.**

******I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.******

******-Geo-******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awake**

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was a massive headache, splitting through his head. Summoning his strength, he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a stone ceiling. It was then he noticed that he was lying in a hospital bed, the smell of disinfectant strong in the air, causing another wave of pain to rush through his head. Hearing a conversation, he turned his head to the side, and noticed Tonks talking to two people standing by some large wooden doors.

The first person was a stern looking woman in green robes with a hat so pointy Victor was pretty sure it could be considered a weapon. She looked slightly tense as Tonks appeared to recount some of the stories that he had told her earlier. The person standing next to her was a tall, elderly man, with long silver hair and a beard that almost reached his waist. Whilst the woman was holding a tense expression during Tonks's talking, he had a smile on his face, eyes seemingly gleaming with curiosity.

"Well, it's good to see you up again" a voice from his other side spoke. Jumping slightly, Victor turned to see a middle-aged woman wearing what appeared to be a medical uniform walking towards him.

"Really Miss Tonks, Side-Along Apparition on someone not used to magic. I thought being an Auror would have put some sense into you" the woman chastised, gently taking his head and checking his eyes.

The conversation on the other side of the room abruptly stopped, with Tonks uttering a quiet apology, her hair turning from its vibrant purple to a dark brown. The woman in green suddenly swept over to the side of the bed.

"How is he Poppy?" the woman said tersely. Now that she was closer, he could see a slight worry on her face.

"There's no physical damage, which is very fortunate. The sudden shock of Apparition is what caused his reaction" The woman stated. "How are you feeling?" Victor winced again.

"My head feels like it's going to explode" he replied. The nurse moved over to a cabinet, pulled out a small vial and poured it into a cup. She then held the cup towards him.

"Drink up, quickly now" she said. Taking the cup he lifted it to his lips and downed the liquid in one gulp. Suddenly, it was like water had been thrown over a fire, his headache disappearing within seconds.

"That was amazing" he said, lowering the cup. The nurse, puffed up with pride, taking the cup from Victors grasp.

"Headaches are nothing to me" she said proudly. She then turned to the woman.

"Give him some food and rest and he'll be right as rain" she said to the other woman.

"Thank you Poppy. We will take it from here" the man spoke, moving alongside the bed. His purple cloak appearing to float behind him. At this, the nurse nodded her head, and then walked over to a nearby office. It was after she had disappeared behind the door that Victor looked towards the adults. Tonks was starting to look a bit uncomfortable, the woman was looking contemplative, and the man had a look of childlike wonder in his eyes. It was then the man addressed Victor.

"I apologise for any discomfort you might have felt when miss Tonks tried to Apparate you. People don't usually have such a violent reaction to Apparition." He said, moving a chair next to Victors bed and sitting down. "After you passed out, Mr Shacklebolt was worried for your health, and decided to move you here for medical assistance". At this, Victor sat up in his bed and faced the man.

"Where are we exactly? And where did Mr Shacklebolt go?" he asked.

"Kingsley went to the Ministry" Tonks exclaimed, appearing at the other side of his bed. "He thought that it would be best if he let Scrimgeour know about your situation".

"As for where you are, you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the man said as he started rummaging around in his robes. "I am the current headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The woman you see in front of you," he gestured towards the woman in green, "is Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress". It was at this point that he pulled out a white paper bag, containing what looked like small, pink sweets.

"Would you care for a bon-bon, Mr…?" he asked, holding the bag towards him.

"Moore, Victor Moore". Gingerly taking one of the balls, Victor watched as the man also took one, placed it in his mouth, and then returned the bag into his pocket.

_What a weird man._

Victor placed the sweet in his mouth, and then turned towards Tonks.

"Miss Tonks, where is my stuff?" But before she was able to reply, McGonagall answered.

"We placed your bag and coat in the headmaster's office, along with the capsules you keep your creatures in." she explained. Victor felt a wave of panic start to rise within him. Whilst these people hadn't done anything malicious towards him, the idea that he was separated from his friends, his family made him panic. As if sensing the panic rise within him, Dumbledore reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"We placed your creatures in my office to prevent anyone from accessing them" he started explaining. "There are a lot of students in our care, and, while they are a good bunch, some can be… overly curious. To prevent them from accidently being released into the school, we placed them in the office where the students can't reach them".

_Ok, that kind of makes sense, but…_

Victor paused, and then turned slowly towards Dumbledore, who was gazing at him over his spectacles.

"So, if I wanted to go get them now…"

"As long as we can convince Madam Pomfrey to discharge you, we would be happy to take you to the office to collect your friends."

Victor looked towards McGonagall, her face not betraying how she felt about the situation, and then to Tonks, who still looked guilty at having sent him to the hospital wing. He then pulled the sheets off of himself and got out of the bed.

"I would like to go now" he declared. Dumbledore simply smiled and lifted himself out of his chair.

"Of course, I shall inform Madam Pomfrey, and then we shall head off." He moved over to the door that the matron had disappeared behind and, seconds later, the women came out.

"All right young man, I'll let you go but if you start feeling unwell you are to come straight back here, do you understand" Madam Pomfrey said, an aura of authority Victor hadn't noticed before emanating from her.

"Of course Madam Pomfrey" he replied, putting on his jacket, hat, gloves and shoes, after finding them neatly placed on the bedside cabinet. Once he was ready, he looked at the adults expectantly. At this Dumbledore and McGonagall started walking towards the large doors and Tonks, in her rush to follow them, tripped over a cart that had been sitting next to her before being shooed out of the room. Stifling a laugh, Victor followed them.

After catching up with the adults, Victor followed them through a long corridor. When he passed a window, he noticed that the sun was setting, the light dancing off the canopies of a nearby forest. Next to the window, was a picture of a young girl in a pale blue dress holding what looked like a stuffed toy. To his surprise, the girl in the picture started waving at him. Hesitantly, Victor waved back, causing the girl to giggle.

_I wonder how they get the pictures to move._

"A word of warning Mr Moore," Dumbledore said, appearing next to him, "the paintings don't have much to do a lot of the time, so they tend to speak with each other a lot." Victor nodded at this piece of information.

_Right, don't say anything private in front of the paintings._

Moving on, they passed a group of what Victor assumed to be students, who started whispering to each other once they noticed him. A few seconds later, the corridor opened up into a massive stairway, with multiple staircases crossing from one side of the room to the other. More paintings hung on the walls of this room, so many that it was difficult to dee the walls behind them. Moving up one flight of stairs, the group entered another corridor and, after passing more students who pointed and whispered together, Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a gargoyle hidden within an enclave in the wall.

"Cockroach Clusters" spoke Dumbledore, and the gargoyle leapt out of the way, a spiral staircase appearing in its place. Dumbledore and McGonagall started making their way up the stairs, and Tonks started pushing Victor up after them. After a short climb, the stairs ended at a wooden door, already open. From inside the room Victor heard Dumbledore talking.

"Madam Bones, how good it is to see you" he heard Dumbledore exclaim. Walking into the room, Victor saw Dumbledore shaking the hand of a square jawed woman with short grey hair. Standing next to her, to Victors surprise was Shacklebolt, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh sir, you're here" he heard Tonks exclaim behind him. Confused, he looked around the room, eyes finding the man she was referring to. The man, who was standing at the other side of the room, reminded him of a Pyroar, with a mane of tawny hair and shrewd eyes. When the man noticed him, he started walking over, Victor noticing a slight limp when he walked.

"So you're the boy then" the man said, looking over him as if he was a puzzle that needed solving. Victor raised his chin and looked the man in the eyes before holding out his hand.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Victor asked. The man reached out and shock his hand.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office. And we young man, have much to discuss."

**Decided to get this chapter up, as tomorrow Ashen Wolves come to Fire Emblem. Sooo exited!**

******I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.******

******-Geo-******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Talk**

After being introduced to everyone, Dumbledore had quickly conjured up some chairs for the people in his office to sit in. He had then proceeded to sat behind a large desk and tapped his wand on it. There was a sudden POP, as a small, spindly creature appeared in front of the desk.

"I apologise for taking time out of your work, but I have several guests here and was wondering if you might be able to get us some refreshments" he asked the small being.

"Of course sir, right away sir" it replied in a high-pitched voice, bowing towards the headmaster before disappearing with another POP. As Victor started to sit in his chair, a third POP sounded, only this time a table had appeared in the centre of the room, filled with sandwiches, fruit, and several pots of tea, milk and sugar.

Realising how hungry he was, Victor took one of the sandwiches, taking a bite and looking around the room as he chewed. The room was circular, opening at the back where Dumbledore was currently sitting, eating whet looked like a cucumber sandwich.

Shelfs filled with hundreds of books lined the walls, and above them were more of the moving paintings. Also filling the room were several tables filled with mysterious silver objects that occasionally made noises or puffs of smoke.

But there was one table that drew his attention the most, as sitting on it, was his bag and belt, light from the fireplace dancing on the surface of the Pokéballs facing him. Before he could stand to collect his belt, the woman sitting near Dumbledore spoke.

"I apologise for making you host us Dumbledore, but from what I've heard this situation is going to be a bit more complicated to what we are used to" she said, hands resting in her lap. Dumbledore simply smiled.

"As the current Supreme Mugwump, it is only natural that I would offer my assistance, especially in a situation like this."

The woman nodded and then turned towards Victor.

"I am Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My colleague," she indicated towards the man sitting next to him, "is Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. I understand that there is a worry about you breaking the Statute of Secrecy?" she enquired.

At this McGonagall, who had been quietly drinking a cup of tea, raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I thought the boy didn't have any magic. How on earth is he supposed to break the Statute of Secrecy?" she questioned, placing her cup down. Shacklebolt took this as an opportunity to get everyone's attention by giving a polite cough.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning" he said. "This morning, the Auror Office got a tip that Sirius Black had been spotted."

Madam Bones looked towards Scrimgeour, who nodded, confirming the claim.

"Auror Tonks and I were sent to the location in order to ascertain the credibility of the information. After searching the area, we couldn't find any evidence of him being there. At around 2 in the afternoon, we were about to leave when red lights started to pulse through the sky."

At this Tonks started speaking.

"At first, we thought it was a magical event, but after a few seconds a hole appeared in the air, and then he came crashing through on a giant bird" she explained, pointing her thumb at Victor.

Scrimgeour turned to look at her.

"Did any muggles see this occur?" he asked.

Shacklebolt simply shock his head.

"No muggles were outside when this occurred. A few did come over to investigate the crash, but they were quickly Confunded and sent on their way."

Scrimgeour, satisfied with this answer, settled back down in his chair.

"After he crashed, we questioned Mr Moore and, after some deliberation, came to the belief that he might have come from a different earth, where magic doesn't exist and creatures called Pokémon are commonplace" Shacklebolt finished, causing Scrimgeour and Madam Bones to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you tell us your side of the story?" Madam Bones asked Victor. Taking a deep breath, he started to explain everything that had happened to him.

He told them how he had started competing in the Gym Challenge, how he travelled all over the region with his Pokémon. He explained how there was a predicted energy crisis, and how Chairman Rose wanted to start a second Darkest Day to avert it. He told them how he watched the regions strongest trainer fall to Eternatus, and how he and his best friend had done their best to fight the out of control Pokémon.

By the time Victor had reached the end of his story, the sun was long gone, and the adults in the room were silent, not entirely sure how to take the story they had just been told. Eventually Scrimgeour broke the silence.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to meet one of your Pokémon" he said.

Tonks, suddenly looking more animated exclaimed "Oh yeah, show him the bird", before sinking back into her seat sheepishly when everyone looked at her.

Picking himself out of the chair, Victor crossed over to the table with his bag. Taking the belt and reattaching it to his trousers, before pulling off a small red ball. It expanded in his hand and he was about to open it when he realised.

"Urm, we might want to move things out of the way, he's a little big" he explained.

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and with a flick of his wrist, the table with the food was moved to the side of the room. When he was happy with the space, Victor raised his wrist once more, and opened the ball. In a burst of energy, Corviknight appeared in the room.

"_COR!_" it yelled trying to spread its wings but wincing as its right wing still looked damaged. At this Madam Bones, McGonagall and Scrimgeour took a step back, whereas Tonks started walking towards him.

"Hello again big guy" she said, holding out her hand towards his beak. Recognizing her, Corviknight moved his head towards her, allowing her to stroke him. Noticing the still damaged wing, Victor turned towards the other adults.

"Do any of you know how to heal wings? I think Corviknight's wing got damaged earlier."

Dumbledore moved around the side of the room and, seeing the damaged wing, flicked his wand at it. Within seconds, the wing had returned to a healthy angle and several feathers that had been ruffled were now smooth. Corviknight turned his head towards the wing and, apparently happy with the recovery, returned to the attention he was receiving from Tonks.

After seeing that the Pokémon in front of them was not a threat, the adults relaxed. Madam Bones even walked over and stood next to him and ran her fingers along his wing, seemingly surprised at how hard the feathers felt.

Scrimgeour on the other hand looked contemplative. After a few seconds, Victor returned Corviknight to its Pokéball, and looked at the adults.

"I'm not sure what to do" Madam Bones admitted. "We've never had muggle creatures that might threaten the Statute of Secrecy. I'm not sure what to do." A quiet hung over the room, only interrupted by the occasional whirr of the instruments in the office. It was then Dumbledore spoke.

"If I might suggest a course of action, why don't we have Mr Moore stay here at Hogwarts, at least until a way home for him is found. I'm sure the Department of Mysteries would enjoy the challenge of traveling to other earths" the elderly man suggested.

_Wait, what?_

"Are you sure that is a good idea? We have the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arriving in five days. Wouldn't having a child from another world with unknown creatures make things more complicated?" McGonagall asked, turning towards the headmaster. Dumbledore simply smiled back at her before responding.

"True, but if his existence will threaten the Statute of Secrecy, wouldn't it be better if he was kept in an environment where people who are used to working with teenagers, who were able to make sure he was kept safe?" He then turned his gaze to Victor. "Of course, this is entirely your choice. And you would be free to leave any time you wished." Victor thought about what was being offered.

_Staying here means I have a roof over my head. And the people here seem nice enough. Although…_

"I won't have to go to any classes, will I?" he asked the Headmaster.

"If you wish to sit in any of the classes, you are more than welcome to. But as you don't have magic, it won't be mandatory, and participation in classes like Charms and Transfiguration won't be expected" the headmaster said. Victor then looked over towards Madam Bones and Scrimgeour.

"If it's ok with you, I would like to stay. At least for a while" he told them. Scrimgeour nodded at him whilst Madam Bones took a step towards Dumbledore.

"I'll have to inform Minister Fudge about the situation. If possible, could you start a little documentation on Mr Moore's Pokémon, just in case he wants to refer it to the Department for Magical Creatures" she explained. Dumbledore smiled once more at her.

"Of course," he said. "I will ask our Care of Magical Creatures professor to take a look at them and take some notes, provided we have permission from Mr Moore." At this he turned towards McGonagall, passing her a key. "But for now, I believe it is time for our young guest to go to bed. Minerva, would you be so kind as to take Mr Moore to his room." McGonagall spun towards him and, with an authority Victor hadn't felt since the last time he saw Opal, marched towards the door.

"Mr Moore, if you could follow me" she said, walking briskly towards the staircase. Swiftly grabbing his bag, he thanked the people in the room and hurried after the professor.

After catching up with the professor, she proceeded to led him back to the giant staircase and up two flights of stairs. He then followed her down a corridor with a few rooms on one side, before stopping at a door at the end of the corridor. The professor turned to him and handed him a key.

"Whilst you are staying at Hogwarts, you will be expected to follow some of the rules that the students are expected to follow. For the time being though, the only rule I will ask you to follow is the curfew. After 10pm, you will be expected to remain in your room until 6am. Breakfast is from 7:30 to 9 in the Great Hall, although I imagine Dumbledore might have it sent up to you tomorrow whilst we sort you out."

She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke again.

"Mr Moore, I know that this is all a shock for you, but I believe that we will be able to find a way for you to return home. Until then, if you have any issues, feel free to come find me or Professor Dumbledore". Victor looked at her, and then smiled.

"Thank you, professor. I'll try not to cause any trouble" he said.

McGonagall, apparently happy with this answer, nodded at him, before walking back down the corridor they had just come up from.

Inserting the key into the lock, Victor opened the door, walking into a cosy room. On one side of the room was a bed that looked like it had just been made. Two plush sofas and an armchair sat around a large wooden table positioned in front of a fireplace, a fire currently burning in the hearth filling the room with warmth. A large desk and chair sat against a wall alongside an ornate grandfather clock, a soft ticking filling the room. Suddenly feeling very tired, Victor placed his bag next to the table, took off his shoes and placed his jacket over the chair and gloves on the table. He then climbed into the bed, the sound of ticking lulling him to sleep.

**Another chapter done. Managed to slip this in whilst doing uni work, somehow.**

**Dawning of the day: It's unlikely that Jessie, James or Meowth will turn up in this (I have no idea how I would do it), but I will be referencing characters from the games and anime. So they might get a shout out.  
**

******I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.******

******-Geo-******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Care**

When Victor awoke the next morning, he noted that during the night, the dust that had been blown around the power plant and settled on his body and in his hair had started hardening into an uncomfortable and itchy layer on him.

Picking himself up off the bed, he looked the room, taking a longer look at the place he was currently staying. Whilst he had gotten a good view of the room the night before, he had failed to notice the numerus bookshelf's lining the walls and the window overlooking a lake.

Underneath the window was a slanting tiled roof, Victor noting that it was probably large enough for Corviknight to perch on.

Next to the desk was a door leading into a bathroom, with a tub larger than any Victor had previously seen.

_I could probably swim in that._

The desire to get clean becoming overwhelming, Victor quickly checked the time and saw that it was 7 o'clock, Monday the 26th October. Deciding he had enough time to get clean and find where he could get some food, he filled the tub with water, accidently creating an explosion of bubbles when he added a little too much bath liquid.

After scrubbing himself clean and drying himself, he put on some clean clothes and placed his dirty ones in a pile with the intention of asking someone where he could clean them.

Exiting the bathroom, he was greeted with the smell of food. Looking at the desk, a tray of food and drink sat in the middle, a note and a book sitting beside it. Next to the desk, was a bag of what looked like Pokémon food. The fireplace, witch Victor distinctly remember having burnt out, was alight once more.

Picking up the note Victor started to read.

_Mr Moore, I hope you had a present sleep. I took the liberty of having one of the house-elves bring you some breakfast, as I was worried that you may not make it to the Great Hall in time. The house-elves were also able to make some food for your Pokémon, using some samples we took from your bag whilst you were unconscious (apologies, but our Defence teacher wanted us to confirm your story whilst you were recovering). After you have finished your meal, please come to my office._

_Albu Dumbledore_

_P.S. I took have also taken the liberty of sending you a copy of Hogwarts: A History, in case you wished to know more about the school._

Placing the note in a bin next to the desk, Victor placed food down for his Pokémon before letting them out of their balls. When he was happy they were eating, he sat down and started eating his own food, looking at the book as he chewed.

It was a thick book, and with the way it was written, Victor wasn't able to glean much from it by the time he had finished eating. What he had learnt about the school was its founders, and the four houses named after them.

Finishing his meal, he returned all but one of his Pokémon, collected his bag and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"You ready to go Umbreon?"

The Pokémon in question looked up from where it has been sniffing, and with a happy cry, moved alongside their trainer.

As Victor made his way through the corridors, remembering the route from the evening before, he noticed a number of students walking through the corridors. Some of them were moving towards the staircase, in what he assumed was an attempt to get breakfast before their classes started.

Others were huddled in small groups, looking at him and Umbreon as they passed, quietly whispering amongst each other. Some even tried to sneak after him, as if they hadn't already seen them.

"Leave them alone" Victor whispered to Umbreon. The Pokémon, who had looked like it was about to start chasing some of the students, raised its head slightly, and continued following him.

Fortunately, Victor was able to make it to the gargoyle in front of the headmasters' office quickly. As he whispered the password to it, causing it to leap aside, Victor heard the whispering behind him increase. As he and Umbreon ducked into the stairwell, the gargoyle returned to its original position, preventing the students from continuing their espionage.

He reached the door and gave a polite knock.

"Come in."

Victor turned the handle and entered the office, the sight of Dumbledore sitting behind his desk greeted him. On top of it, were mounds of parchment that victor assumed the man had been going through before he arrived.

"Mr Moore, how was the room?" he asked, setting a quill into an inkwell.

"Good, was able to bathe this morning, didn't realise how much dirt I got covered in," Victor said, before asking, "I was wondering though. Is there somewhere I can clean my clothes?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Don't worry about your clothes, the house elves will clean your dirty laundry and return it to you. Just leave it in a place they can find it and they'll sort out the rest." Dumbledore then noticed Umbreon sniffing around the room.

"Another of your Pokémon I presume?" he enquired.

"Yep, this is Umbreon. Saved him when he was being attacked by some Mandibuzz. Been with me ever since." Hearing his trainer talking, Umbreon stopped exploring the room and walked over to Victor. As he reached him, Victor reached out and started stroking his head causing him to lean into the hand.

Dumbledore watched this exchange, before reaching for an open letter, showing it to Victor.

"I received correspondence from Auror Scrimgeour this morning. Both he and Madam Bones spoke with Minister Fudge last night. He has requested a meeting with you but won't be able to arrive until tomorrow."

Victor nodded, but a knot of tension raised in his gut. The only people he had met in his world with leadership in the region were Leon, as he was the champion, and Chairman Rose.

Dumbledore put the letter down and looked at him, reaching over to a bowl that lay on his desk.

"Whilst you wait for Mr Fudge to arrive, there are two things we will need you to do," he said, taking a sweet out of the bowl and placing it in his mouth.

"The first thing we need to know is what Pokémon you have with you, and what they can do."

Victor took out his Rotom Phone and, upon opening the Pokédex, proceeded to show Dumbledore images and information on his current team. Dumbledore was surprised that the technology was still working, claiming that the magic in the castle disrupted most muggle equipment.

He was also surprised when Victor revealed that one of his Pokémon was classified as part Dragon, explaining that dragons in this world were mostly aggressive and untameable, and that Umbreon was considered Dark.

It was also during the showing of Umbreons' Pokédex entry that Victor asked, "Would it be possible to create a way for him to enter and leave my room as he pleases? He tends to get restless during the night."

Dumbledore simply nodded his head.

"That will be fine. However, if you are to have any of them out during the day, I ask that you keep them near you."

Agreeing to the professor's terms, Victor took the phone back from the headmaster.

"The second thing I will need you to do is to introduce yourself to the staff. I have already informed them of your stay, so this is for you to meet them, and you to meet them."

Victor nodded and asked, "Where will I be able to find them?"

Dumbledore shuffled a few documents around on the desk, and finding the one he was looking for, handed a large roll of parchment to Victor. On it was a list of classes, the professors who taught the lessons, the times they occurred, and their locations.

"I would advise you start with our Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid. He was quite excited when I told him about your Pokémon" the professor advised.

Taking a look at the timetable, Victor noticed that the professor in question taught Care of Magical Creatures and didn't have a lesson until 11 o'clock. This would give Victor plenty of time to talk to the professor before his students turned up.

He also noticed an extra piece of parchment attached to the back of the timetable, neat cursive writing filling one side.

"Professor McGonagall was also kind enough to go through the student rules and adapt them for you, so you won't get into trouble" explained Dumbledore.

Placing the parchments in his bag, Victor turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, professor" he said.

"Of course Mr Moore" he heard the headmaster reply as the door closed behind him.

(X)

It had taken a while before Victor finally made it to the entrance hall, largely due to the stairs he was descending suddenly changing their position, causing him to grip the banister in fear of falling off.

There was also the issue when, upon stepping on a particular step, Umbreon sank into the step, requiring Victor to pull him out.

Eventually, he had managed to reach the ground floor and, after asking directions from one of the paintings, walked outside of the castle, shivering as the cold air surrounded him.

Taking in a deep breath, he took in his surroundings. The castle appeared to be set on a hill, the ground in front of him sloping down towards a forest. To his left, the lake he had seen from his window stretched a little in front of him, before disappearing around the side of the castle. To his left, the castle jutted out slightly, a tower rising into the air with a clock fixed near the top.

What caught his eye though was the hut sitting slightly in front of the forest. According to the parchment Dumbledore had given him, that was where the Care of Creatures professor lived, and where he regularly held his lessons.

As Victor made his way over to the hut, he noticed a large man walking around outside the hut, moving some wooden crates around. As he got closer to the hut however, he realised just how big the man was, being almost as large as a Tyranitar.

He also noticed that the crates were shaking around and occasionally making exploding noises. And then there was the smell, like a Skuntank had gotten frightened and sprayed everywhere. Umbreon seemed displeased at the smell and kept himself as close to his trainer as possible.

Avoiding the boxes, Victor made his way over to the man as he bent over to pick up a crate and called out, "Excuse me, are you Professor Hagrid?"

The man jumped slightly, standing up and turning around to face Victor.

"Blimy, you almost gave me an' heart attack" the man said, clutching his chest.

"Sorry, Dumbledore asked me to meet the teachers and suggested I come here first" Victor replied, edging away from a box that was near him. The boxes had seemed to become more active since he had started talking, and some even started to smoke. The man looked at him with confusion for a second, before his face broke into a massive smile.

"You mus' be the new kid Dumbledore told us' about" the man exclaimed, grabbing one of Victors hands and shaking it excitedly.

"Name's Hagrid, care o' magical creatures professor. An' this mus' be on' of the creatures Dumbledore me abou'."

At this Hagrid bent down towards Umbreon, slowly reaching out his hand in a gentle gesture. Umbreon sniffed the hand, and deciding to allow it, pushed his body into the hand to be petted.

Looking at his face, Victor noticed that Hagrid was looking completely entranced by Umbreon.

"You know, he was my first Pokémon" Victor said. Pausing his motions, Hagrid looked towards him as he continued talking.

"There's a forest near my home that people avoid because it's always covered in really dense fog. One day a Wooloo managed to break the fence leading to it and my best friend and I went in to find it. When we were searching, I came across this guy, and he's been with me ever since."

Hagrid, who had been listening intently, now appeared to have the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Umbreon had moved back over to Victor, rubbing against his leg.

_Well he's very empathetic_

Standing up, Hagrid looked over the Pokémon once more.

"Wel', he seems' ta be in good shape. But I'm goin' ta have a closer look at im'. Dumbledore wanted some basic information on your creatures for wen' the minister gets here.'

Smiling slightly, Victor took one of the Pokéballs off his belt and expanded it in his hand.

"Whilst I'm here, would you like to see some of my other Pokémon?"

Victor couldn't help his smile growing, as he noticed the look of glee appear on Hagrid's face.

(X)

Harry had noticed that the atmosphere in Hogwarts since the announcement about the delegation's arrival date was that it was charged with excitement. Throughout breakfast and Herbology he could hear the enthusiastic chatter of his peers talking about what they thought the other schools would be like, and who they thought would be Hogwarts champion.

It was after Herbology, when he, Ron, and Hermione were almost at Hagrid's hut for their next lesson, that Hermione suddenly stopped.

"You all right?" Harry asked, noticing a look of confusion on her face. She raised her hand and pointed towards the hut.

"Who's that talking to Hagrid?" she said, pointing towards the hut. Following her hand, he looked towards the hut and saw Hagrid happily chatting with a person he had never seen before. Getting closer, he noticed that the person was around their age.

"Why's he wearing muggle clothes?" Ron asked, frowning at the boy. Now that they were closer, Harry could see that the boy was indeed wearing muggle clothing. Instead of a cloak like the rest of the students, the boy was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, a woollen hat on his head and a large bag on his back.

Apparently hearing the students coming over, the boy waved to Hagrid as he left. As he walked towards the Clock Tower, a black, dog like creature ran out of Hagrid's vegetable patch and up to the boy.

Hermione was about to walk over to Hagrid to ask him who the boy was, when the rest of the class turned up.

Apparently, Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones to see the boy, as Pansy Parkinson said loudly "Did you see how ugly he was dressed? He should be expelled before the other schools get here," resulting in some of the Slytherins laughing.

Before he could retort however, Hagrid called the class over to the crates, to continue the studying of the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Whilst the class was busy dealing with their Skrewts, Hermione lent over to whisper to Ron and himself.

"Who was that person Hagrid was talking to?" she whispered.

Ron shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe he's a friend of Hagrid's" Ron replied, trying to look into the crate in a way that would let him study the Skrewt without getting near its stingers. At this, she looked over to Harry.

"Maybe Ron's right. I mean, you saw that creature that was following him, right? Maybe they both like magical creatures."

Unconvinced, Hermione looked down at the crate, a frown creasing her forehead as if she was trying to put together a puzzle. Harry on the other hand, looked towards the Clock Tower that the boy had disappeared towards.

_Who was he?_

**This chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be and took longer to write as I kept having other ideas and re-editing it. Also Uni coursework is coming up so updates might be a bit slower. But I'm still hanging in here so don't worry.**

**Stitches: The Pensive will be making an appearance, it's just I want to slowly introduce Victors team one by one, and the Pensive might have ruined that if used too early. But soon though.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meet**

Speaking with Hagrid had made Victor a little less worried about being stuck in this world. The man was very good at working with unusual creatures and was able to get along with his team without any incidents.

Unfortunately, Hagrid had a class to teach so Victor and Umbreon were forced to head back into the castle, but not before promising to return for a cup of tea and to talk about some of his other Pokémon.

Walking through the courtyards, they were making their way towards the greenhouses, marvelling at the architecture of the building. Eventually they made it to the greenhouses, a number of long buildings running adjacent to the castle.

Noticing several people inside one of the buildings, Victor opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of a number of students around his age working on what looked like a small, white flowered plant.

Seconds after he entered the building, a short woman who was covered in dirt came over to him.

"I'm sorry, but your pet needs to stay outside" the woman said, gesturing towards the ground. Looking down, Victor noticed that Umbreon had followed him into the greenhouse and was currently being petted by a blond girl. He turned back towards the woman.

"I understand, but please don't call him a pet. He's a friend."

Returning Umbreon to his Pokéball, Victor introduced himself to the woman, who in turn introduced herself as Professor Sprout. After talking with her for a few minutes, he handed her some of the berries in his bag and she took them to her office to be planted at a later time.

Coming back, she handed him a box, filled with sprigs and roots from the flowers the students were collecting.

"If you wouldn't mind, Professor Snape needed these Valerian parts for some of his classes. If your heading towards the dungeons, could you take them for me?" she asked.

Nodding, Victor took the box and, waving goodbye, left the greenhouse.

Letting Umbreon back out of his Pokéball, the two made their way towards the viaduct. Eventually finding a staircase leading down, they made their way down into the bowls of the castle.

Victor was thankful that he had brought his jacket, as the already cool air became colder, and the light in the corridor was dimmer than it had been in the floors above. Following Umbreon down the hall, they came to a wooden door with a name plaque attached to it.

_PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE – POTIONS MASTER_

_Looks like this is the right place_

Moving the box onto one hand, Victor knocked on the door. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a thin man with long black hair that curtained his face.

"What do you want" the man droned, his eyes glaring at him. Moving the box around so the professor could get a better look at it, Victor replied.

"Sprout asked me to bring these to you, so…"

Snape glared at him a couple seconds longer, then moved to the side , gesturing towards an empty table. Quickly placing the box on the table, Victor took a quick look around the room, noting the inordinate number of jars full of various objects and liquids. As he did this Snape swept over to his desk, his cloak billowing behind him.

"After what Dumbledore told us about you, let me be the first to say how, disappointing you turned out to be."

Victor felt his face flush with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"For someone who claims to have travelled a country, becoming stronger and more reliant on yourself, it is rather telling how instead of trying to find a way home, you have allowed others to do the work for you. Running around trying to make, friends, instead of fixing the problem in front of you."

It was at this point, Snape had sat down at his desk. Umbreon who had been watching the conversation, had started growling at the professor, who in turn ignored them.

Realising that the professor had a point, Victor left the room, the professors words echoing in his head.

(X)

The next few hours were spent finding and talking to some of the other staff in the building. Although Victor didn't spend too much time with them, the professors he managed to meet left an impression on him.

Professor Vector was, from what he could gather a strict teacher who tried to get him to sit in her class, and then tried to explain why the number seven was so important when he tried to leave.

Professor Sinistra was better, explaining in her office that the classes didn't usually start until after dark as she taught the study of the stars and planets. It was during this conversation, whilst Umbreon was looking around the room, that some of the instruments started reacting whenever he got close. After explaining about Umbreons link to the moon, Sinistra invited him to one of her lessons.

He met McGonagall and the charms professor, Professor Flitwick in the staff room, but their meeting with was short, as the two were preparing some work for their advanced students. He did however meet the Professor of Muggle Studies as well, although the lack of reasonable information she had, and the way she made not having magic sound patronising, he decided to avoid her.

It was when he was walking through the first floor that he came across the library. Thousands of books arranged all the way to the ceiling.

_Maybe there's something in here that can help._

Making his way towards the front desk, he was greeted by a woman glaring at him.

"Excuse me, do you know if the library has any books on traveling to other dimensions or universes?" he asked politely.

"No, it doesn't" the woman replied curtly, as if the very question itself was annoying. Taken a little aback by the tone of the woman, Victor continued.

"What about books on, what's it called, apearinon? Apperetion?"

"Books on Apparition can be found in the travel section."

Victor was about to head over to the section, before the librarian interrupted him.

"Mr Moore, whilst students and staff may borrow books, you are neither student nor staff. Please refrain from taking any of the books from the room."

Nodding in understanding, Victor knelt down towards Umbreon.

"Can you find us a table to read at? One where she can see us" he asked, pointing towards the librarian.

"_Umbre_" replied the Pokémon, turning to find a table. Making his way into the travel section, Victor looked around and picked up _Apparition for Beginners_. Returning to the front of the library, he found Umbreon lying on an empty table.

As he made his way over, he started to remember what Snape had told him, that he was letting others do all of the hard work for him.

_No more_

Sitting down with a newfound determination, he opened the book and began to read.

(X)

Throughout his Gym Challenge, Victor had come across many obstacles that he had been forced to overcome.

There was the weather in the wild area, being scorching hot one second to a sudden blizzard the next. There were the long distances between the towns and cities, making the 'Travel on Foot' part of the challenge inconvenient unless you had already been to the town. And there were the people who occasionally got in the way, be it Bede when he was trying to prove himself to chairman Rose, Hop pulling him towards landmarks as if they weren't in the middle of a competition, or Team Yell who, even though their hearts were in the right place, made traveling around Galar difficult for everyone.

But the current obstacle he was faced with was so annoying, it was giving him a headache.

After heading a few pages of the book, it quickly dawned on him that, he had no idea what some of the terminology was about, or what some of the subjects were about. A few hours later, the table he was at was had collected a few extra books that he jumped between, to the amusement of some of the students that had also come into the library to study.

Not long after that, the librarian had chased him out of the room when he got up to grab another book, his bag flying through the air trying to clobber him and Umbreon.

Catching his breath in the corridor, he turned to his Pokémon.

"How about we make some curry?" he asked. Umbreons ears pricked up and his markings lit up.

"_Umbre_" he said running to the end of the corridor, looking back to make sure his trainer was following. Picking his bag up off the floor, Victor followed his Pokémon.

They had managed to reach the third floor without any problems, when they were stopped by a short, floating man wearing brightly coloured clothes. In his hand was what appeared to be several balloons filled with ink, as one of the portraits was dripping with the substance, its residents cowering in the portrait next to it.

Victor didn't like what he was seeing.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" he yelled at the floating man.

Realising someone else was there, the man lazily floated around so he was facing Victor, a grin stretching across his face.

"Ohhh, Naughty naughty student, not dressed in your robes. Maybe he would like a makeover" the man sang, raising his hand to throw one of the balloons at him.

But before he could.

"Dark Pulse."

Umbreon leapt in front of him, multiple dark orbs shooting out from in front of his head at the man. As they connected with him, there was a small BOOM, and the man was thrown through the air, the balloons exploding in his hands covering him with ink.

As he was about to hit the ground, he instead sank through the floor, a puddle of ink being the only evidence of him being there.

Concerned that the strange man was going to attack them again, and that he could do so through the walls or floor, Victor kept his guard up.

"Careful Umbreon, he could attack us from anywhere."

Umbreon backed up to Victor, keeping an eye on the corridor when suddenly-

"Excellent job laddie."

Victor and Umbreon jumped at the sudden noise, the latter even spinning and firing a Toxic attack at the sound, only for the cloud of poison to condense into a small orb.

The man standing in front of them was someone Victor hadn't met yet. His face was covered in scars and he was missing part of his nose. The most interesting feature was his eye, a vibrant electric blue that constantly flicked between him and Umbreon.

As the man moved past them, Victor noticed that one of the man's legs was wooden, making him appear to limp as he walked.

Taking a vial out of his pocket, the man Inserted the Toxic into it, before turning his wand to the ink covering the corridor. Within seconds, the ink was gone. The man then turned towards Victor.

"You must me the lad Dumbledore told us about. Nice going dealing with Peeves" the man said with a gruff voice.

"That was mostly Umbreon, Mr…" Victor enquired, holding out his hand.

The man looked at him, and for a second, Victor thought he saw something cross the man's face, but couldn't put his finger on it. The manstarted walking past him towards the grand staircase before stopping abruptly.

"Alastor Moody. And you two can stop hiding unless you want another detention."

Victor was slightly confused by this, until two identical looking redheaded boys appeared from behind a pillar. Moody started walking again muttering under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, feeling his heart rate return to normal, Victor was about to continue heading to his room when the two boys stood in front of him, grinning at each other.

"Hey George, can you confirm something for me?"

"Of course my dear brother. What is it"

"Well, I've been hearing rumours that a muggle has been wandering the school grounds."

"Why Fred, I've heard that too. Got the Slytherins in an uproar that rumour."

"But the other part of the rumour was that he had a dog with him."

"A dog who can apparently hurt and scare away Peeves."

"Which makes us wonder-"

"Who are you?" the two finished. At this point, they had moved closer to Victor, and he knew that they wouldn't leave him until they were given an answer that satisfied them.

But that didn't mean he couldn't play with them for a bit. With a smile on his own face, Victor returned their grins.

"Well, I'm me. Obviously," he said looking between them, "but if you'll excuse me, we are hungry and want to get some food."

At this Victor tried to step around them but was immediately blocked by George.

"You do know that the Great Hall is in the opposite direction, right?"

"I was going to eat in my room, didn't want people staring at me while I ate" Victor replied curtly. Beside him Umbreon was getting impatient, biting into the fabric of his jeans and trying to pull him along.

"Well we could take you down and show you the kitchens, for a price of course" said Fred, slinging his arm over Victors shoulder.

Taking hold of his arm and moving it away, Victor replied.

"You want steal food from the cooks while they are making food for everyone be my guest. But I don't want to bother anyone, especially when the headmaster was kind enough to let me stay here."

"We won't be stealing, will we Fred?"

"Course not George. The house-elves love helping people out."

"And if we asked nicely, I'm sure they would let us have some food."

"So, what do you say?"

The twins looked at Victor expectantly.

_This means I can thank the elves for making the Pokéfood and have a place to eat away from the students, but…_

"You said a price, what do you want?"

Grins broke out on the twins faces.

"We want to get to know you."

"And your friend here." Fred said kneeling down to scratch Umbreon behind his ear.

Taking a couple of seconds to mull over his options, Victors hunger won out.

"Ok, take me to the Kitchens."

No sooner had he said these words, had the twins grabbed both his hands and started hurrying down the corridor, Umbreon following closely behind.

A few minutes later and having received odd looks from several students they passed on the way, the twins finally stopped, releasing him in a corridor with multiple portraits of food. Walking over to a portrait of a fruit bowl, George reached out and appeared to tickle a pear, which giggled in response.

Suddenly, the pear transformed into a green door handle, which George preceded to pull, causing the painting to open like a door, opening into a large room that was undoubtedly the kitchen.

Five large tables lined the room with what appeared to be a large number of house-elfs were running around preparing food, before making it disappear.

As soon as they had entered the room several of the elfs had rushed over to the four of them, asking if they needed any help.

Both the twins threw their arms over Victors shoulders.

"Victor here and his friend are a bit hungry, but they didn't want to eat in the hall."

"So we wondered if you would be able to help us out" the twins asked.

"Of course, of course" said one of the elfs, pulling Victor away from the boys and sitting him at one of the tables. Within seconds, a plate appeared in front of him and several plates full of food appeared in the centre of the table.

Sitting on the opposite side of the table, the twins started putting some of the food onto their own plates. Behind him, he heard Umbreon let out a cry of contentment, and saw that the elfs had placed a bowl of Pokéfood down for him.

For a while Victor ate the food in front of him watching the elfs bustle around the room. Eventually he was full, and when he looked towards the twins, he saw they were staring at him, waiting expectantly.

Putting his cutlery down, the plates and leftover food vanished, leaving Victor to deal with the full brunt of their expectant expressions.

Sighing, Victor decided to get it over with.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, we wanted to know what that creature was, and where it came from" Fred replied, pointing at Umbreon who, after finishing his food, had jumped onto a bench and was currently sleeping.

Pulling out his phone, he opened the Pokédex and turned the screen towards them.

-_Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow. Its pores can secrete a poisonous sweat._-

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Victor explained.

"Umbreon is a Pokémon, and you won't be able to get one because they don't exist in this world."

At this, the twins looked at each other confused before turning back to him.

"What do you mean, this world?" they asked.

Victor grinned, and started telling them about his journey, how he found an Eevee in the Slumbering Weald, how he and his best friend entered the Gym Challenge, his journey across the region and some of the people he met along the way, and finally his fight against Eternatus and his subsequent fall into this world.

When he finished his story, he noticed that some of the elfs had gathered closer to where they were sitting, pretending to work in an attempt to listen to the story as well.

"So, you live alongside Pokémon in your world?" asked George.

"Yep, they're pretty much everywhere. Some can be used for specific jobs, like heating or power, so people learnt to live alongside them."

"How many do you have?" Fred said curiously.

"Well the law prevents us from carrying more then six at a time, and my link box isn't working, so I only have six with me at the moment. But in total I have… around twenty in total, I think."

The twins looked at each other, and knowing what they were going to ask, Victor pulled out his phone and a white coloured ball.

"Could we-"

A sudden white light shot out of the ball landing on the table, condensing into a small shape and fading to reveal a small white larval creature. The creature looked around before finding Victor.

"_Snom_" the creature cried, wriggling its way towards him, its movements leaving small scales on the table. Picking up the small Pokémon and putting it on his shoulder, Victor scanned the Pokémon.

-_Snom, the Worm Pokémon. The more snow it eats, the bigger the spikes on its back grow. It spits out thread imbued with a frigid energy._-

George reached out and held out his hand, stroking the side of Snoms face.

"They're, cold."

"Well she is part Ice type."

"Excuse me" a small voice called out. Turning Victor noticed a house-elf was standing close to them.

"It's getting close to curfew, and Dumbledore wanted me to let you that Minister Fudge will meeting with him at ten in the morning tomorrow, and that you need to be there" the elf explained. Nodding, Victor stood up.

"Thank you, for the food and hospitality" he said. The elfs that were near them burst into noise, telling him that if he needed anything to let them know. Turning back to the twins, he smiled towards them.

"Thank you for spending time with me."

"It was our pleasure, wasn't it Fred?"

"It certainly was George. We should do this again sometime."

Returning Umbreon into his ball, and making sure Snom was comfortable in his hood, Victor nodded at the twins.

"Sure, but next time, I want to hear stories about you two."

**I'm realising that my updates are going to ba a bit sporadic, but thank you for hanging in there. Uni coursework is starting to increase but I will try to keep this going as much as possible. Initially, Fudge was ment to meet him in this chapter, but things happened, so...**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Minister**

**Monsters at Hogwarts**

With the return of the Triwizard Tournament only days away, it appears that the safety of the children of Hogwarts might not be entirely secure, _writes_ _Rita Skeeta, Special Correspondent_. Alarming revelations have been floating around the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Office, about a fifteen-year-old boy who almost shattered the Statute of Secrecy when he released several magical creatures in a dense muggle populated area.

In a move that some within the Ministry have found peculiar is that the child has been given residence within the hallowed walls of Hogwarts by none other than Headmaster Dumbledore himself. This has sparked outrage with some of the higher ups in the organisation as the boy, whose name we can exclusively reveal as Victer More, is not only a muggle, but has been suffering delusions of being from another world. These delusions could be the result of an adverse effect to the brain sustained when aurors on the scene apparated him to Hogsmeade.

But what is most alarming is that, when being treated within the school's hospital wing, the monsters that the boy has with him were not confiscated. The monsters, all of which are unclassified and are being kept within small containers can, according to an anonymous source, be released within a second, and that some are as big as a house. "The creature was huge, I've never seen anything like it. And the kid treats them like pets. It's seriously worrying."

When we asked Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge for her opinion on the matter, she was understandably angry at the way the situation has played out, but claimed she was unsurprised. "Dumbledore has always had a lack of sight when it comes to dangerous creatures. Last year a student was brutally attacked in one of their classes, and he defended the creature. I think in his old age, he isn't seeing things clearly enough, and this decision is going to hurt the children."

When we asked Lucius Malfoy, father of the aforementioned student for a comment on what he thought, and he assures us that he will personally be looking into the matter. But the fact remains that this incident will reflect poorly to the rest of the wizarding community if nothing is done about it, especially when two of the most prominent schools of magic are arriving in a few short days.

Setting the newspaper down on the table in front of him, Victor pinched the bridge of his nose, headache forming. Dumbledore picked the paper up of the table and looked over the article as well, frown etched on his face.

Snape, who had been standing next to Dumbledore's desk looked bored at the situation.

"You realise that this was going to become public knowledge eventually" he drawled. Dumbledore folded the paper and placed it on the desk.

"It was an inevitability. I just never thought that she would be the one to break the story." Dumbledore replied, raising his gaze to Victor. "Do not worry Mr Moore, it will be very difficult for them to take your Pokémon away from you."

Victor raised his head, looking at the man. "Honestly, I'm more worried that this will delay me finding a way home."

"At the very least, Fudge will see that your Pokémon aren't a threat to anyone" Dumbledore smiled, gesturing behind Victor.

In the middle of the room, Snom and Umbreon were currently playing with an inflatable ball, Umbreon batting it towards Snom who in turn headbutted it back.

"Maybe instead of standing around, we could prepare for when the minister eventually decides to turn up" Snape said, reminding Victor of why he was in the Headmasters Office to begin with.

He was meant to have a meeting with the Minister of Magic to discuss what was going to happen with him.

A meeting the minister was now fifteen minutes late to.

_It's probably because people are scared and confused._

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of any bad thoughts, Victor looked toward the headmaster.

"Any suggestions on what might help?" he asked. The professor sat up straighter and looked at him with a stern look in his eye.

"Cornelius is a very, prideful man, and can be in my experience prejudiced against people he doesn't consider properly magical. He is also quite indecisive. You wouldn't believe how many owls a year he sends me asking for advice" he chuckled, causing Snape to roll his eyes.

"It would be wise if you were to control the flow of the conversation, give him ideas before he makes them himself."

Victor nodded, mulling over the information he had just been given. While he was doing this, Dumbledore had stood up and moved over towards a table holding a large stone basin, waving Victor over to it. When he got to the table, he noticed a number of strange symbols and jewels adorning the rim of the basin.

"Whilst the videos on your technology was enough to provide evidence to us about where you came from, I fear it won't be enough to convince Cornelius. Which is why I thought we could use this Pensieve to collect your memories, allowing the minister to view them himself. Hopefully, this will be enough to provide proof that he can't ignore."

Victor paused, before saying "You want to put my memories in a bowl? Wont I forget everything though?"

Snape snorted and moved beside him.

"It doesn't remove your memories, just collect them for viewing. You'll still have something in your head afterwards, although you could have fooled me."

Angry, Victor turned to face him, but was met with Snape looking at him as if expecting him to take the bait.

"Will anyone else be able to use them?"

"No, only the people in this room will know about them. If you want, I will even seal them away so they can't be accessed" Dumbledore assured him.

Taking a deep breath, Victor looked towards Snape and held the professors gaze.

"Fine, let's do it."

Snape pulled out his wand and, moving Victors head over towards the Pensieve, gently placed the wand against Victors temple.

"Think about your travels, the events that led you to this world. The creatures in yours. The places you've been" he heard Dumbledore say. Closing his eyes, he focused on what he had done. His battles he and Hop had and the meals they shared. Running through Spikemuth with Marnie and Morpeko, discovering why she was so driven to win. Fighting Bede multiple times, and the happy feeling he got when he saw him smile for the first time at the Champion Cup.

Suddenly Snape was gone and upon opening his eyes, he noticed that the Pensieve was now filled with a silvery substance that looked like a mixture of liquid and gas.

"Are those, my memories?"

"Yes, and upon inspection, Cornelius will see that you were telling the truth" Dumbledore confirmed.

Feeling something against his leg, Victor looked down to see Umbreon and Snom looking at him expectantly, the latter resting on the back of the former. Kneeling down, he stroked the Pokémon.

The door to the office suddenly opened, Moody limping into the room with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Sorry we're so late. Minister felt the need to explain everything to our other guest" Moody growled. Following him into the room was a portly man in a smart looking suit, the back covered with a short cloak. His short grey hair covered was covered by a lime coloured bowler hat. Walking next to him was a woman who looked in her mid-twenties, long black hair curling slightly near her shoulders. As she walked next to the minister, her cloak trailed on the floor, giving the impression that she was gliding across the room.

"Miss Rose here has never been to Hogwarts before, so I was just letting her know some of the history behind the school" the man claimed proudly, making his way over towards Dumbledore. The woman however had paused at the door, taking the time to look around the room. Her gaze eventually fell onto Victor, still kneeling next to his Pokémon. A small smile formed on her face, and she walked over to him.

"You must be Victor, I'm Unspeakable Rose" she said, kneeling down offering her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you miss" he replied, shaking her hand. After Victor let go, she reached out and started stroking Umbreons chin.

"These must be the creatures everyone's talking about" she said, moving her hand over to Snom. "They're very cute, aren't they?"

"Oh absolutely" Victor replied, standing up. Looking over towards the headmasters' desk, he noticed that the minister had immediately rushed over to the headmaster, speaking to him in hushed tones. Walking over, Victor tapped the man on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hello Minister Fudge, my name's Victor Moore" he said holding out his hand towards the man. Fudge looked at him for a second before ignoring him, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Honestly Albus, the number of correspondences I've received this morning demanding action. Let's just Obliviate the child and be done with it."

Noticing the slight frown cross the headmasters face, Victor asked "What's Obliviate?"

"It means he wants to take your Pokémon and wipe your memory laddie" Moody said, pulling a flask out of his cloak before taking a swig. "You wouldn't remember anything about them or your life."

Suddenly, Umbreon was next to him, growling at the minister who stumbled backwards into the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw moody position himself slightly, as if preparing for a fight, whilst Snape folded his arms in boredom next to the Pensive.

_The Pensive!_

Turning back towards the minister, who was trying but failing to secretly draw his wand without anyone noticing, Victor smiled at him.

"I understand that you want a quick solution minister, but wiping my memory and stealing my Pokémon might result in your entire community being exposed."

Everyone in the room went still. Even Snape, who had up to that point looked bored of the situation raised his eyebrows.

Fudge started spluttering. "W-what do you mean expose us?"

Victor walked over to the Pensive and looked at the substance within, before turning to Dumbledore.

"If I wanted to show the minister a particular memory, how would I do it?" he asked.

The professor leaned forward on his desk and said "Simply hold your hand over the basin and focus on the memory you want to show. When the image appears, the memory will be visible for the minister."

Nodding, Victor held his hand over the basin and focused. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then, the substance seemed to shift, and a faint image of Hop appeared. Victor turned back towards Fudge.

"It would be easier to explain after you see this memory" he gestured towards the basin.

Unsure, Fudge looked towards Dumbledore who nodded towards him. Rearranging his bowtie, he strode over to the Pensive.

And proceeded to trust his head into the basin.

Before he could pull the man back to make sure he was ok, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Unspeakable Rose look at him with a look of amusement on her face.

"It's ok, that's just how people view memories held within a Pensive" she explained. Looking back towards the minister, Victor felt his heartrate start to return to normal.

A few minutes passed and Victor was starting to get worried, when the ministers head shot back up, looking around the room panicked before he found Victor.

Before he could start talking Victor spoke up. "I'm assuming you watched my championship match against Hop?" he asked, causing the minister to simply nod in confirmation.

"Hop is my best friend. He's also the brother Leon, the current champion and strongest trainer in our region. The champion has a seat on our regions governing body and that battle you just watched, it was to see who had the right to challenge Leon for the title of champion."

Victor paused for a second, letting the information sink in before continuing.

"In our region, the Championship cup is something that everyone gets really excited about. Millions of people watch it every year and it keeps getting bigger. Now, because I disappeared, there is going to be a massive search happening for me, not only because I'm a potential candidate for Champion, but because by best friend is the brother of the current champion. And if they discover that my memories were erased or my Pokémon taken away, there would be a massive public backlash. One that would reach into the non-magical community."

Fudge had become slightly pale at this thought and looked like he was struggling to find a way out of the situation. Rose on the other hand asked "How do you know that they will be able to find you? I mean, you're in another world after all."

"Some scientists in my world are already researching alternate universes and dimensions. The big ones are the Aether Foundation and the Dimensional Research Lab in Alola, and the International Police have Fallers, people from other universes, in their ranks. So someone will start looking at dimensional travel as a potential reason I vanished."

Rose nodded with this new information and turned towards Fudge. "Minister, whilst I cannot inform you of any further developments, please be aware that I will be studying dimension travel in an attempt to return Mr Moore home. Mr Moore, I will be in contact with you in order to let you know if there is any change in the situation."

At this she spun around and made her way towards the door, before turning to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, could someone please lead me back to the entrance hall?"

"Of course. Alistor, if you wouldn't mind?"

Grumbling from his place next to a table, Moody hobbled out of the door, followed by Rose who waved goodbye to the residents of the room.

"Are we done here?" Snape calmly asked. "I have fourth years soon, and I don't want to return to find they have blown up the dungeons due to their incomitance."

Fudge on the other hand was less calm. Spinning around to Dumbledore he spoke.

"What am I meant to do? People are wanting action, and from what I've seen, I can't do anything."

Dumbledore simply looked at the minister over his half-moon spectacles and calmly said "Cornelius, if you are worried about the Statute of Secrecy, remember what Mr Moore told us."

Fudge looked at Victor, who had sat himself on the floor and currently had Umbreons head in his lap.

"He said that the champion, a person with large amounts of political sway was the brother of his best friend. If he discovered that we kept Mr Moore and his Pokémon safe, he maybe more inclined to help keep the magical community a secret from the muggles."

"Not to mention" Victor interrupted, stroking Snom, "that I potentially could be the next champion. And while I understand that people can be scared of what they don't know, I'm looking at how you would deal with the situation."

The minister seemed to pause for a second, thinking of what to do, when he eventually spoke.

"If you are going to stay here, it will be with some conditions."

"Sure, as long as they aren't too restrictive" Victor agreed.

"I want the creatures documented with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Worry not Cornelius. Our Care of Magical Creatures professor has already started documenting them. However, if you wanted more detailed reports, Professor Snape here will also document them."

Snape sneered at Victor when he looked over, apparently not pleased with this new job.

"The memories in the Pensive will need to come back to the Ministry with me for-"

"NO" Victor snapped.

Fudge stopped, shocked at the sudden yell. Before he could question why, Victor continued.

"My memories are personal. I only let you look at them because you needed to see I was telling the truth. I won't have random strangers peering into my personal life."

The minister nodded his head at this.

"That is fine, however I will need someone from the Ministry, either myself or a proxy, to meet with Mr Moore on occasion. To make sure that everything is in order and a way home for him is being discovered."

Victor nodded, and asked "Anything else?"

Shaking his head, Fudge looked towards Dumbledore.

"I have matters about the upcoming tournament to discuss with the minister. So Severus, Mr Moore, that will be all."

Taking this as his queue to leave, Snape swept out of the room. Returning his Pokémon into their Pokéballs, Victor stood up and bowed towards the remaining men.

"It was a pleasure to meet you minister" he said, before following after Snape.

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. My uni coursework is starting to pile up and I had a lot of it to do. But I did it, eventually. **

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**

**(Edit: Some minor edits in this chapter, just to meke it a bit easier to read.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fiction**

After spending the rest of the day in the library slowly learning about the world he was stuck in, Victor eventually decided to return to his room, disappointed by the lack of progress he had been able to make.

Sitting on his bed, he proceeded to read more of Hogwarts: A History in the hopes that the book might hold some information of use. Whilst he was confused about a lot of the terminology used within the book, he had learnt that the school had been active for just over one thousand years, and that the magical community had separated from the non-magical community over three hundred years ago.

He also learnt that, whilst Fudge was the leader of the magical community in this country, the rest of the country did in fact have a different governing body, although there was very little information given about it due to the separation of the two communities.

_I probably should talk with whoever's in charge, let them know about my situation._

Eventually tiredness overtook him, and Victor fell asleep, book resting on his stomach. When he awoke, the sky outside the window was still dark. Deciding to get as much out of the day as he could, Victor dressed and, noting from the clock that breakfast started in twenty minutes, left the room to go to the dining hall.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the hall was the four long tables stretching the length of the hall, the banners of the respective houses fluttering above them. He noticed the ceiling, with what looked like an illusion of the morning sky, sunlight shining down onto the tables. Whilst he knew that the ceiling had been enchanted from reading Hogwarts: A History, he hadn't expected the effect of it to look so pretty.

Quickly grabbing a seat at a nearby table, Victor quickly filled a plate with some food and poured some juice into a goblet. Looking around as he ate, he noticed that whilst the hall was pretty empty due to the early time, the students that were in the hall seemed to buzz with excitement.

As some girls walked past him to sit next to their friends, he heard them talking about an upcoming tournament, but they had moved out of his hearing range before he could hear what it was about.

Eventually finishing his meal, Victor started to get up glancing around at some of the students who had started trickling into the hall. As he was looking around his gaze fell over to the Slytherin table and noticed that a boy with blond hair staring intently at him across the hall.

Giving the boy a confused wave, Victor proceeded to leave the room, heading to the library in the hopes that he would be able to get some more research done.

Setting up at a table, he opened a book on simple charms that would be taught to the first years. It was while he was reading, he felt someone stand next to the table he was at. Looking up, he saw the boy who had been staring at him across the hall.

Up close, the boy looked handsome, sharp facial features and grey eyes glared at him. Flanking the boy on either side were two large yet dim looking boys, arms folded across their chests in an attempt to look intimidating.

"So you're the muggle that's got the Ministry in a panic" the boy said. Raising an eyebrow, Victor placed the book down and faced the boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The boy looked at him for a few seconds as if sizing him up, before he held his hand out.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Victor Moore" he replied, shaking Draco's hand.

"My father wrote to me about your circumstances and asked that I look after you. Make sure that you weren't alone and that you were comfortable while they try to find a way home for you."

"Thanks for the offer but that won't be necessary."

Draco looked confused. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Victor continued "I mean I'm not against making new friends, but I don't want to make you go out of your way for me, especially if your busy with your classes. Besides, I've spent the last half year wandering around my region with only my Pokémon, so I should be fine here."

For a moment Draco looked unsure, before turning to his friends.

"Good. But a word of warning, some people in this school aren't worth being friends with. If you don't want your reputation ruined, I suggest you avoid them." Draco and the boys proceeded to leave the library.

Picking up his stuff, Victor walked over to Madam Pince to request that he could withdraw the book he was reading. With a promise not to damage the book, Victor also left the room.

(x)

Victor had headed out onto the school grounds, finding a large, flat bolder that looked out over the lake towards the school. For an hour he sat on the rock reading the book, pausing only to stroke Snom whenever she decided to poke her head out of his hood. Eventually heard rustling emanating from the forest behind him.

Looking over, he noticed a shadow moving around in the darkness of the canopy, before an equestrian-like creature emerged from the forest, its skeletal body glinting slightly in the sunlight. Standing up, Victor slowly moved towards the creature, hand raised out towards it. The creature moved towards him and after sniffing his hand, started nuzzling its bony head against it affectionately.

"Well aren't you unusual" he said, gently petting the strange creature.

The creature whinnied and started walking around him, towards a girl standing close by that he hadn't noticed until that point. As it approached her, she pulled out a small slab of meat and threw it towards the creature.

The creature jumped at the meat, leather like wings spreading slightly as it tore into the flesh. As it did so, the girl stood next to him and it was then Victor recognised her as the girl from the Herbology class.

"I'm surprised they came over to you. Thestrals usually avoid interacting with people" the girl spoke softly.

"I'm told it's a talent" he replied. For a few seconds they stood next to each other a comfortable silence settling between them, the only sounds coming from the waves lapping at the edge of the lake and the Thestral finishing its meal.

"The names Victor Moore by the way."

"Luna Lovegood" she replied, holding out her hand. Taking her hand, he shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Luna."

She gave him a soft smile. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Uhm, sure."

"One of the boys in my year said you had managed to transfigure a creature to look like something from a muggle game. Is it true?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Victor finally said.

"The creature you've been walking around with. He said it looked like a creature from a muggle game that he played. I think he called it Pokémon."

Victor froze. "That's impossible. I'm from another world, the chances of anyone knowing about Pokémon before I arrived here shouldn't be possible."

Luna tilted her head at him. "Another world?"

"It's a long story. In short, there was a massive creature about to destroy a city, my friend and I fought it, and it sent me into this world."

Luna hummed, looking back towards the Thestral.

"It's an unusual story, could you tell me more later. Colin seemed pretty convinced about knowing about them though. He was talking with one of his friends about it throughout Divination."

Victor thought for a moment. "Do you know where he might be? I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"Of course. I'm supposed to have Transfiguration with him next period so I could take you to him if you want."

He nodded at her and placed the book in his bag. As he put it onto his back, he saw Luna had started to make her way towards a path that would lead them around the lake.

"Hey. Wouldn't it be quicker to go across the lake rather than around it?" he called out to her.

Luna turned back to him. "I don't think we would be able to swim over to the castle. The water is rather cold."

Victor grinned at her. "Who said that _we_ would be the ones swimming." He then brought his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle.

For a few seconds nothing happened, the sound of the whistle echoing across the lake.

Then the water near where Victor and Luna were standing started bubbling before shooting upwards. A fine spray fell over the two teens causing them to cover their eyes. When the water had settled, they lowered their hands and saw the creature that had caused the explosion, gliding through the water into the shallows where they were standing.

"Luna, I'd like you to meet Lapras. Lapras, this is Luna." Lapras looked at Luna, lowering her head to get a closer look at her. Luna whilst surprised at the sudden appearance, moved closer to the Pokémon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said, resulting in Lapras raising their head and letting out a happy trill.

"Lapras, do you think you could take us over to the boathouse?" Victor asked. Lapras turned her gaze to him and let out a sound of confirmation, before turning so her shell was accessible to the two teens. Climbing onto the shell, Victor pulled Luna up and sat her at the front. Once Luna was settled Lapras took off, gliding through the water.

Whilst they moved across the water, Luna started asking him about Lapras.

"They're a species of Pokémon in the world I come from. They actually nearly went extinct around twenty years ago due to being overhunted. Fortunately their populations are increasing again, so that's good."

Luna hummed, stroking the Pokémons hide. "And how did you meet her?"

"She was in a den when I found her, she'd Gigantamaxed and was panicking about it. We fought and afterwards, she decided to follow me. She's been with me ever since."

"What's Gigantamax?"

"Dynamax is a phenomenon in my region. Not much is understood about it, but what it effectively does is alter space around a Pokémon to increase its size. About quarter the height of the castle. The energy released in Dynamax also is used as a power source in our region." Seeing Luna nod, Victor continued.

"Gigantamax is slightly different as it also changes their appearance. Only a few species of Pokémon can do it and Lapras is one of the few that can. When I found her, she was panicking because she had not only grown in size, but she had changed appearance as well."

Luna had at this point turned around and was looking at Victor.

"She quite lovely. It's no wonder the merpeople like her." Victor frowned at her.

"What merpeople?"

"The ones that are following us beneath the surface. They've been doing it since we left the shore"

Confused, Victor looked over into the water. Looking closely he could make out several shadows moving around beneath the surface, circling the three as they crossed the lake. The shadows darkened, before several creatures surfaced.

Whilst they looked similar to mermaids in the stories Victor was told as a child their skin was grey, and their long green hair looked a lot like seaweed. They also looked young, the oldest looking like they were around the same age as Luna and Victor.

"Hello" he greeted the merpeople. One of them lifted their head slightly.

And let out an ear-splitting shriek.

Lapras, Luna and Victor flinched. The movement from Lapras almost threw Victor from her shell, but he quickly grabbed one of the knobs on Lapras shell before he fell into the water.

Ears still ringing he looked over to the merperson, who had submerged their mouth in the water, looking sheepishly at the trio. The other merpeople seemed to be laughing, sinking lower into the water as they laughed.

"What was that" Victor asked. Luna shook her head, as if trying to get the ringing to stop.

"It was Mermish. It's the language merpeople use. It sounds fine underwater, but above water…"

"It sounds like that. Got it." Victor looked over to the mermaid who had accidently screeched and called out "My names Victor. The girl with me is Luna and this big blue girl is Lapras. It's nice to meet you."

The mermaid seemed to perk up when she realised that they weren't mad at her and swam alongside them. For a minute they continued across the lake, pulling into a boathouse Victor had found the day before. Jumping onto the dock, he held out his hand and pulled Luna up.

As he was about to put Lapras into her ball, he noticed the mermaid beckoning him over. As he reached them, they spoke, voice muffled by the water.

"Sorry I screeched at you. I forgot that happens in the air."

"It's fine. No one got hurt."

The mermaid seemed to relax. "I'm Kel by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Kel" Luna said standing next to Victor. Lapras had also moved over, lowering her head and nudging Kel, who laughed and started stroking her forehead.

"Mr Victor, could Lapras play with us a bit longer. She's really nice, and the younglings enjoy playing with her" Kel asked.

"Sure. As long as she's ok with it and she's back here by sundown. I can pick her up later."

Kel smiled widely, showing Victor her yellow, jagged teeth. She then submerged, her tail flicking into the air before she disappeared. Lapras nudged Victor making a happy noise as she did, before she disappeared into the water as well.

As Luna and Victor walked up the stairs to the castle, Luna asked "Are you ok letting Lapras out on her own?"

"Sure, she's a big girl. And I don't think Kel or the others will want to hurt her. I mean, they were playing together before, right?"

As they walked through the corridors Victor told Luna more about his world and his life there, with Luna asking the occasional question. When they arrived at Lunas' classroom, a few students were already sitting at their desks, books open in front of them. After looking around for a second, Luna walked over to a brown-haired boy who was busy messing around with a camera.

"Colin. I was wondering if you could tell me more about that game you were talking about" Luna asked. The boy stopped fiddling with the camera and turned towards her.

"Sure. What do you want to… know…?"

He stopped speaking as he saw Victor standing behind Luna. Suddenly he jumped from his seat and rushed towards him.

"You're the one with the Umbreon. Can I take a picture of it? Where did you get it?" Colin's questions had started gathering the attention of the other students. It was then Colin noticed the Pokéballs on Victors belt, and with wide eyes, reached out to them.

Only to have his hand slapped away by Victor.

"It's considered incredibly bad manners to touch another person's Pokéballs without their permission" Victor warned. Colin blinked at him, before moving closer again.

"Wait, they're real? You've got real Pokémon?"

"What do you mean 'real Pokémon', Mr Creevey?" a voice behind Victor enquired. Turning slightly, Victor saw McGonagall standing behind him, eyes glancing between Colin and Victor. Before Colin was able to explain, Luna spoke up.

"Colin was talking about how Pokémon is a game in the muggle community, and how he thought Victor transfigured a creature that resembled one of the monsters from the game. Victor explained to me that he was from another universe, so we came here to ask Colin about the game."

McGonagall pursed her lips, looking between the three of them.

"Mr Moore, Mr Creevey, Miss Lovegood, please wait outside for a moment. I will be with you shortly."

As soon as the three of them were standing outside the classroom, Colin jumped at the opportunity to ask Victor questions about Pokémon. Which ones did he have? Could he see them? Which region was he from? Had he met any legendary Pokémon?

Eventually, in an attempt to quiet the boy, Victor pulled Snom out of his hood, gently placing her in Collins hand. A look of confusion and excitement crossed the boy's face at the same time as Snom started chewing on the sleeve of his robe.

A few minutes later, McGonagall exited the classroom and asked them to follow her. They followed the professor down the corridor until they reached a door that she proceeded to stride through.

The room they entered looked like a cosy study, shelfs lined with books lined against the walls and a small desk with neatly stacked parchment sitting atop it standing next to a window. And standing in front of a large fireplace was Dumbledore.

"Minerva, what seems to be the trouble?"

McGonagall gestured towards the teens. "Perhaps they would like to explain."

Luna stood forward, telling Dumbledore about her initial meeting with Victor at the lake and what she had told McGonagall. After she had finished telling him her story, he turned to Colin.

"Mr Creevey, what can you tell me about this game?"

Colin then proceeded to talk about the game he had played as a child. How it was a franchise that expanded over games, television shows and movies that were apparently popular amongst the non-magical community. He even talked about some events in the games that Victor remembered seeing in the news a few years ago.

When he had finished talking, the room was silent, a look of contemplation on Dumbledore's face. He then clapped his hands, smiling at the people in the room.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me about this, but I feel I have kept you for too long. Perhaps you should return to your class".

Before Colin could complain, McGonagall had started to usher him and Luna out of the room. When the door finally closed behind them, Dumbledore sighed. "It appears that we aren't the only ones who know about Pokémon."

"It's weird. Some of the events Colin spoke about, Kyogre and Groudons fight, Team Plasma, they were major events in my world. I remember them being all over the news."

Dumbledore tilted his head slightly. "When did these events take place?"

"The Team Plasma thing happened about five years ago. The Kyogre and Groudon fight just under three. I think."

Dumbledore took a roll of parchment off of the desk and wrote some notes onto it.

"Mr Moore. I will contact the Japanese Ministry of Magic to see if the people who made the games are witches or wizards registered in their files or, if like you, they came from your world."

Victor hesitated for a moment, before saying "There is a third possibility."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Victor continued "The multiverse theory states that any universe is possible. It may sound farfetched, but maybe, in this world, my world is a story that is told throughout the general public. And though dumb luck I just ended up here."

Dumbledore hummed, looking towards the ceiling.

"Perhaps. But before we rule out any possibility's, I believe we should do some investigating first. Which reminds me," the headmaster turned back towards Victor, "For extra security, I have taken the liberty to change the door to your room." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robe and handed it to Victor.

"Simply tell the lady in the portrait what is written here, and she will open your room for you."

Looking at the parchment, the words 'Slumbering Weald' written in neat cursive.

"Also, Unspeakable Rose sent me an owl today."

"An owl?"

"We use owls to deliver mail across our community."

"That seems a bit, redundant. Why not use phones?"

"There are two reasons. The first is that, with the apparent exception of your technology, muggle technology struggles to work in areas of high amounts of magic. The second is that some of the older wizarding families believe muggle accomplishments to be inferior to magic, so very rarely will muggle advancements make their way into our community."

"And Rose sent one of these letters? Any good news?"

"Unfortunately she can't tell us exactly what is happening due to her oath as an Unspeakable, but she wished to inform you that they have started looking into ways to bridge our worlds. She also asked that if you had any information or ideas that might help to inform her."

Victor nodded and started making his way towards the door. As he grabbed the handle, he remembered something.

"Professor, the British Prime Minister, he's in contact with the magical community, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "In a sense. Why?"

"If I'm going to be stuck in this world in this country, wouldn't it be polite if he was made aware of my presence? Especially if Pokémon are a franchise known by the general public. It might be good just in case anyone else from my world ends up here."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I can't guarantee anything, but I will ask Cornelius to inform the Prime Minister of your situation."

"Thank you, professor."

(X)

Harry had a headache. Ever since the announcement that the other schools would be arriving that Friday, the professors seemed to be more tense than usual. Professor Flitwick, whilst usually cheery and excitable during his lessons, appeared stressed that morning, not helped when Seamus's Summoning Spell accidently launched a number of books at them during their lesson.

Snape also seemed more vindictive, as he assigned them extra homework the day before in leu of not having a lesson on Friday.

Homework that he and Ron were currently struggling to complete, their books and parchment sprawled across the table in from of them.

"Why do we have to do this now?" Ron complained, looking at the pile of work. Hermione looked up from the parchment she was writing on towards him.

"If you don't get it done now, you'll forget about it and get in trouble with Professor Snape." She replied, looking back down and started writing again. Ron let out an exasperated sigh before he too started picked up his quill, glaring at the parchment in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked around the common room. As it was late, there was hardly anyone else in the room. What grabbed his attention though, was Fred and George talking in hushed tones to an exited Colin Creevey. Hermione apparently also noticed this, as she stood and walked over to the three.

"You'd better not be roping anyone else into doing more experiments for your joke shop" she said sharply. The twins looked at her with dramatic hurt looks.

"Hermione, you wound us."

"We were just asking Colin here about his run in with Mr Moore."

"Whose Mr Moore" Harry asked, standing up and moving next to Hermione.

"He's a Pokémon trainer. Dumbledore's letting him stay here until he can go home" Colin replied excitedly. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Pokémon? Like the game?"

"We had a long chat with him a few nights ago. Turns out he comes from another earth" said Fred.

"One that is, according to Colin here, a game that muggles play" added George.

"We even met some of his Pokémon."

"And we wanted to know more about them, so we asked Colin here."

Colin nodded excitedly. "I thought he transfigured them, but they're really real! He even had one I haven't seen before!"

Before Harry could ask him more, Hermione had grabbed his arm and started walking them back to Ron, who had been watching the conversation with confusion. Hermione sat on the sofa, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's Pokémon?" Ron asked.

"It's a game about sort-of magical creatures that is popular in the muggle community. But they don't exist. And what Fred and George said about him coming from another earth, it's impossible. I've never heard of magic like that."

Harry felt confused too. "But if what they're saying isn't true, why would Dumbledore let him stay here?"

Hermione's frown deepened, as if she was trying to think of any explanation that would help.

Yawning and stretching, Ron spoke up. "Why don't we just ask Hagrid?" When he opened his eyes, he saw Harry and Hermione staring at him. Embarrassed he said "We saw him talking with Hagrid a few days ago didn't we? Maybe he knows something, especially if the guy had unknown creatures with him."

For a second neither Harry nor Hermione said anything, before Hermione leapt up from her seat.

"Ron, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed, before turning to Harry. "We can ask him now, but we'll need your cloak just in case."

Grinning, Ron grabbed the homework from the table and ran up the stairs to the dormitory. A minute later he reappeared, Harrys invisibility cloak in one hand and the Marauder's Map in the other.

"Didn't want to get caught by Filch" he panted, out of breath from the sudden run.

The trio exited the common room, the cool air of the castle greeting them as they left the threshold of the room. They quietly made their way through the corridors of the castle past the numerous portraits that snored or muttered in their sleep, making a detour as they noticed Filch approaching on the map. Eventually they made it out onto the grounds, a cool fog hanging in the air.

The three made their way quickly over to Hagrid's hut, guided by the light flickering through the window whilst avoiding the crates containing the Skrewts. When they reached the hut, Harry knocked on the door and was immediately answered by Fangs barking.

"Wil' yah calm down, yah silly dog" they heard Hagrid's voice boom from within the hut. A second later the door swung open.

"What're you lot doin' out at this time?!" Hagrid exclaimed looking at the three.

"Can we come in? We needed to ask you about something" Hermione asked.

For a second, Hagrid looked conflicted, before moving slightly to the side and letting them in. As they entered the home however, the smell of cooking washed over them. As Harry looked over to the fireplace to see what Hagrid was making, he stopped. Standing in front of a large cooking pot on top of the fire, was the boy he had seen a few days before.

The boy grinned slightly at them.

"Isn't it past your curfew?"

**Finally managed to do this chapter. It's been hard to do this chapter as I've been super busy with coursework, and I kept rewriting the chapter as I was never fully happy with it. But I eventually managed it.**

**Sakura Lisel: I did play around with the idea, but it was your comment that made me decide to go through with it, as I don't think it is an idea that has been used before. It might not have a massive impact on the story though.**

**Pecan Crisp: I watched that episode after you talked about it and, as far as I'm aware its more science then actual magic (Bill got turned into a Pokémon too). As far as Victor is aware, the magic in the HPU doesn't exist in his world.**

**Be safe out there and remember to wash your hands.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Goblet**

Victor watched as Hagrid ushered the three students into his hut, closing the door behind them after quickly glancing into the darkness that covered the school grounds. The students looked slightly tense, making small glances at him as they found themselves places to sit. This made Victor wonder if his joke about breaking curfew had put them on edge.

_Why couldn't Hop be here? He's much better at this then I am._

Turning back to the curry pot, he started putting the item away when Hagrid started talking.

"Wha' are you three doin' out so late? You'd be in a lot o' trouble if Filch catches ya' out here."

"We wanted to ask you about somethi-"

"What's this?" the redhead interrupted, picking up a plate from the table.

"It's my Sweet Juicy Curry. Made it myself" Victor replied, looking over his shoulder. "Kind of got the habit of leaving a spare plate out. You can have it if you want."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Thanks" he said, excitedly sitting on a chair to eat the food.

"Ronald!" the girl snapped at him. The boy looked at her confused.

"What, he offered" he said before shovelling some of the curry into his mouth. The other boy let out a small sigh before sitting next to him. Victor then turned to Hagrid, who was still standing by the door with the girl.

"It's getting late so I should be going, let you talk to your students."

"We actually wanted to talk to him about you" the girl interjected, pulling his attention to her.

"Really? Why?"

For a second the girl looked unsure, before steeling herself. "We heard that you told Ron's brothers that you were from another Earth."

"Brothers?" Victor looked over to the boys, Ron chewing on the curry and the other boy looking at him curiously.

"Fred and George, fifth years, twins in Gryffindor House" Hagrid explained, seeing the look of confusion on Victors face.

"Oh them! I talked with them a while ago. And yes. I am from another world."

"But how do you know that?" the girl questioned.

"I've looked at some maps of this country and the globe. While some of the landmass looks similar, none of the names are the same. Also this world doesn't have Pokémon. From what I've been told, it's just a game here."

For a few seconds the girl looked at him, like he was a puzzle that she was trying to figure out. It was then Hagrid coughed, getting Victors attention.

"It's gettin' late. Victor, why don' you head back to the castle. I'll deal with these three" the man said, gesturing to the students.

"You sure?" Victor asked, receiving nod from the professor. Picking his bag up off the floor, he slung it over his back before pulling one of the balls of his belt. Expanding it, he threw it in front of him causing it to explode open, white light pouring out of it and onto the floor reforming into Umbreon.

"Blimey" Victor heard from behind him. Turning slightly, he saw that the boys had jumped out of their seat the moment Umbreon had been called out and were staring at the Pokémon, eyes wide with surprise. Turning back towards the door, he saw the girl looked surprised as well.

"Names Victor Moore by the way" he said to the girl, holding out his hand.

"Hermione, Granger" she said, shaking his hand. Looking over to the boys, he looked at them enquiringly.

"Ron Weasley" said the redhead.

"Harry. Harry Potter" replied the other, whose gaze kept drifting down to the Pokémon. Raising a hand to give a small wave to the three, Victor walked over to the door.

"Pleasure meeting you. See you later." At this he opened the door and like a flash Umbreon was out into the night, his markings lighting up the ground as he moved across it. Giving a final wave to Hagrid and the three students, Victor closed the door and followed his Pokémon up the path towards the castle.

(X)

When the door closed behind Victor, Hermione quickly turned to Hagrid.

"Who _is_ he Hagrid?"

For a moment Hagrid looked confused at the question. "What do ya' mean who is he?"

"Well he can't be from another world because that's impossible. I've never heard of any magic like that. And the creature he had couldn't be a Pokémon because they're not real. So who is he and why is he here? Is he here because of the tournament?"

Hagrid looked at her confused.

"What are ya talkin about. Corse he isn't ere for the tournament."

"Then why is he here?" Harry asked from across the room. Hagrid sighed before sitting down.

"He's ere cuz he doesn't ave anywhere else to stay while the Ministry tries to get him home."

"The Ministry?"

Hagrid nodded. "Fudge wanted to take Victors Pokémon an wipe his memory. But Dumbledore managed to convince im' to meet with Victor. Don' know what he did but he managed to convince an Unspeakable to look into is' situation."

For a few seconds the conversation lulled, before Hermione spoke up again.

"But if he's really not from, this world, why does he have Pokémon? It's a muggle game."

"Victor's confused bout the game as well. Apparently Dumbledore's got some ideas bout it, but with the tournament happenin' it mi' be a while before he gets answers."

"So, why was he down here?" Ron asked, finally putting the plate down.

"While his Pokémon aren't technically magical creatures, Fudge apparently wanted details on them. So Dumbledore asked me ta write a report on 'um. He's also been elpin' me with the Skrewts" Hagrid said proudly. Ron however looked appalled at the idea.

"He willingly helped you with those things?"

"Corse he did. Been really elpful since he got ere'. Even gave Pomona some berries to grow in the greenhouses."

Ron shared a look of confusion with Harry, whilst Hermione scrunched her brow in thought.

"Well, if that was all you wanted to ask about, it best be time you lot wen' back up to the castle" Hagrid said to the three, standing up to shoo the trio out. As they made their way to the door, Harry turned to the man.

"Sorry for asking you so many questions."

"S'alright. Bu' don't you go houndin him ok. Kid's got enough to worry about without getting' bombed with questions."

Throwing the invisibility cloak over themselves, the trio bid farewell to the professor before making their way back up to the castle. As they moved swiftly across the grounds, Ron poked Hermione's shoulder.

"You happy now?"

Looking back towards him, she stumbled on a rock before righting herself.

"Not really. The entire story seems so… so… absurd!" she said exasperated.

"But you saw the creature he summoned. And Dumbledore and the Ministry seem to believe him" Harry said pointing his wand in front of them, light pouring from the tip. Hermione however made a dissatisfied grunt at the point.

"Hey 'Moine, that creature he had, is it dangerous?" Ron asked.

"Probably, but I doubt it would hurt anybody here. Why?"

"You think we can convince Victor to sic it on Malfoy?" Ron grinned at her. Harry sniggered at the idea, whereas Hermione, though grinning, punched Ron in the arm.

"Don't say that! We don't want to get him in trouble."

"It would be amazing though. Right mate?" Ron nudged Harry. Harry nodded in affirmation, smiling as the three made their way back into the castle.

(X)

Harry didn't see Victor the next day, although he would have been surprised if he had. With the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang the next evening, the cleaning that had been happening over the week had reached a fever pitch. Filch had been heard yelling at several first-year girls, only to be stopped by an irate McGonagall.

So it was a surprise when on the morning of the 30th, the trio found Victor at the Gryffindor table seated next to Fred and George. The twins appeared to be speaking to Victor in low voices to avoid being overheard by the other students, occasionally writing something on a roll of parchment in front of them. Victor on the other hand, whilst looking at a red object in his hand, could be heard as the three made their way over to them.

"Hate to say it, but I think you got scammed" Harry heard him say as they sat across from the three, noting a sour look cross the twins faces.

"Who got scammed?" Ron asked, grabbing some food from the plates in front of him.

"None of your business" said Fred, apparently irritated at his brothers' question. Looking up, Victor gave the trio a small wave.

"Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Oh by the way, Fred, George. You two got any ideas on the Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about how to enter?"

George shook his head. "I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," he said bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"What about you? Are you thinking of entering?" Harry asked Victor.

"Can't. I'm not a student so I don't qualify to enter."

"I Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron said, pausing from eating his food. For a second he looked thoughtful, before a grin spread across his face as he turned towards Harry. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've dunna bunch of dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," Fred interjected. "McGonagall says that the champions are awarded points depending on how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"The headmasters of the three schools are usually part of the panel" Victor said, causing everyone eyes to look at him. "Dumbledore gave me a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. There was a chapter about it."

From Rons side Hermione let out a huff, jabbing her spoon angrily into a bowl of porridge.

"You realise that book's not entirely reliable. _A Revised History of Hogwarts_ would be a more accurate title."

Ron and Victor looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"House-elves!" snapped Hermione, slamming her spoon on the table. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does it mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

Harry started to look towards his food but stopped when he saw Victor staring at Hermione.

"What do you mean slaves?"

"House-elfs are creatures that are enslaved to help witches and wizards. The way that they are treated is appalling" Hermione replied angrily.

"Have you actually met any of the elf's here Hermione?" George asked.

"No, but-"

"Well we have" he interrupted, pointing to Fred, "loads of times, to nick food from the kitchen. And they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world."

"Because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione snapped. However, before the argument could continue, a loud whooshing noise started overhead. Looking towards the rafters, Harry saw the flock off owls delivering the days post. And soaring towards him was Hedwig. After landing softly in front of him she held out her leg, offering him the letter attached to it.

"Who's this beautiful thing?" Victor asked, holding out a small slice of bacon. The owl looked at him warily for a moment, before eating the meat to his delight.

"This is Hedwig. She was given to me when I was 11" Harry answered as he took the letter from her. Seeing Sirius's handwriting, Harry checked the other side of the table. After seeing the twins pull Victor back into a conversation, Harry read the letter to Ron and Hermione in a whisper.

_Nice try Harry. I'm back in the country and well-hidden, so don't worry. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls. And don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar. Sirius._

Harry smiled, putting the letter into his robes. While Sirius being back in the country was slightly concerning, Harry couldn't help but feel reassured that his godfather had come back to make sure he was ok.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Victor leaning slightly over to the twins, showing them something on an object that looked like the phone Dudley had been given for his birthday.

"We were thinking of some applications for some of the things Victor's Pokémon can do" George replied happily. Hermione on the other hand shook her head in disbelief.

"You're going to get in trouble."

"Hermione, are wool or feathers used to make things like clothes here?"

She nodded, prompting Victor to continue. "Well we do a similar thing with Pokémon. They create things that we use in our lives all the time. Fred and George want to experiment with some of these things, and in return they're going to help me while I'm stuck here."

At this Fred flung his arm over Victors shoulder. "Think of it like a business partnership."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak, before George tapped something on Victors phone.

"Hey, you said you had this one with you right?" he asked, getting a nod from Victor. "This slime, is it edible?"

Victor grimaced. "Sure, but it tastes really bad. It does have water-retention properties though. Macro Cosmos Living uses it in some of their cosmetics."

George quickly scribbled something down onto the parchment. "Could you collect some for us?"

"Sure. Just get me a container and I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the sudden partnership. However the events over breakfast quickly slipped his mind as the anticipation for the evening took over the school.

(X)

Victor had initially planned to watch the delegation arrival with the student body, even agreeing to keep Lapras and Corviknight in their balls to prevent any accidents when Dumbledore asked him. However when he saw Hagrid hurrying through the entrance hall and found out that some of the Skrewts had somehow escaped from their crates, he didn't hesitate to help the professor. Almost an hour later, they had finally managed to recapture the five that had broken free of their boxes.

Whilst the creatures weren't as strong as some Pokémon Victor had faced before, Hagrid's reluctance to harm the creatures had slowed the process of their capture. In the end, it was a mixture of Umbreons Toxic to weaken the creatures, and Lapras Sparkling Aria and Life Dew to trap them and heal the burns and scratches Hagrid had received trying to physically grapple the rampaging Skrewts.

Eventually they made their way back up to the castle, walking through a back entrance and into the Great Hall. Giving a small wave to Hagrid, Victor looked around the hall for a space to sit. Initially seeing the red hair of the twins, he paused when he noticed Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table. What troubled him was that, even though there were a lot of students he assumed to be from one of the other schools sitting at the Ravenclaw table, they seemed to be seated away from her.

Making his decision, Victor walked over to where Luna was sitting. Ignoring the stares he got from some of the students he sat down next to her, his cap falling off as he rested his head on the table. Luna, seemingly unphased by his behaviour, picked up a small plate of food and put it near him.

"You look like you got in a fight with a Troll"

Victor chuckled before sitting up, taking the plate and taking a bite out of the food.

"Some of Hagrid's Skrewts escaped. I helped but, for Arceus sake, it's difficult when you have to do a job with one hand tied behind your back."

Luna hummed thoughtfully. "Apparently, they were cross-bred from a Manticore. We think the ministry wants to use them as weapons."

Frowning, Victor turned his attention back to the food. For the rest of the meal they ate in a comfortable silence, ignoring the side glances the students in blue robes kept giving them. Eventually, the plates cleared themselves and disappeared from the tables. The result was an excitement that could be felt throughout the hall, as Dumbledore stood up in front of the staff table.

The headmaster proceeded to introduce two people Victor hadn't seen before, a Mr Bartemius Crouch who was the head of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman who was the head of the Magical Games and Sports. Also sitting at the staff table were a tall, thin man with a goatee, and an elegantly dressed woman who, like Hagrid, towered above the other members of staff. Victor assumed that those two were the other schools' headmasters.

With attention of everyone in the room, Dumbledore proceeded to explain how the tournament would work, and while Victor still wanted to return home as soon as possible, he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to see how the tournament would turn out.

Eventually, the headmaster revealed that the champions for the schools would be chosen by an impartial selector. The Goblet of Fire. As he revealed this, he pulled a large wooden cup out of a casket Filch had placed next to him. What interested Victor however was the fact that the cup was filled with sky blue flames.

"If you wish to submit yourself as a champion, you need only write your name on a piece of parchment and drop it in the flames. Tomorrow night, after the Halloween Feast, the Goblet will return the names of the three who will represent their schools."

The headmaster continued, however the student's excitement had grown from the news, and Victor missed the end of the headmaster's speech. Eventually he clapped his hands and wished the students a good evening. Several of the students started making their way out of the hall, Victor and Luna following suit. They had barely made it to the doors when Fred and George rushed over to them, followed by a black boy with dreadlocks who Victor hadn't seen before.

"Hey Vic."

"About those Snom scales."

"Think we could get some now?"

"We had an idea about the Age Line."

Victor stared at the twins, before sighing.

"Sure, but we need a place to go. I'm not letting you do your experiment in my room." Victor then turned to Luna. "You want to come with?"

Luna simply shook her head.

"There's too many Wrackspurts around, it's making me quite tired."

Victor nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Have a good sleep then."

Luna gave him a small smile before skipping off down the corridor. Victor turned back to the twins and followed them through the castle.

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I originally wanted to get it done soon after the DLC was released, but things came up and got in the way, and I ended up rewriting this chapter several times. Writing a sceptical Hermione is hard. **

**Victor has two unrevealed Pokémon, one of which was hinted at in this chapter (the info about it comes from a headcanon from Pokebiologist on Tumblr). What Pokémon do you guys think he has with him? Also, just in case you were wondering, Victor has a lot of other Pokémon (including Urshifu) but they are looked after at the Master Dojo when not on his team.**

**Greninjaten99: The problem with the dates in the book is that they don't add up properly if you look into them. In the book, October 30, 1994 is said to be a Friday, however it actually falls on a Sunday. Also, in a letter to Sirius, Harry talks about Dudley owning a PlayStation despite the console not being released in Europe for another year. Because of this I changed the timeline so that October 30 now falls on a Friday. This means the year is now 2009.**

**Nega Mewtwo: I agree that the Madam Prince thing is a bit of a plot hole, but I like to imagine that she got so annoyed at Victor taking up an entire table to do research, that she just lets him take a single book out at a time.**

**Be safe out there and remember to wash your hands.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Feast**

Usually on a Saturday, the student body would have taken the mourning to relax after a hard weeks' worth of classes. However, with the arrival of the other schools and the reveal of the goblet, the student body had abandoned the idea of waking late in favour of getting up early to see who would be brave enough to enter the tournament.

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to reach the entrance hall, a number of students had already set themselves up to watch the goblet.

"Anyone entered yet?" Ron asked a girl who was sitting on the stairs.

"The Durmstrang lot have," she replied not noticing how Ron deflated slightly, "but I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts enter yet."

For a few moments the trio stood idly by, watching the goblet in the hopes that someone would be brave enough to enter. Not long after they heard footsteps running, and after turning to the staircase they saw Fred, George and Lee rushing down the stairs, grins stretched across their faces. Following shortly behind them was Victor and the black creature he had summoned circling around his legs.

"We did it" Fred declared triumphantly.

"Did what?"

"Aging Potion."

"Took one drop each," George added rubbing his hands together, "Only needed to be a few months older."

"We'll split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins" said Lee, grinning at the trio. Hermione however didn't look impressed, glaring at the three.

"This isn't going to work you know. Dumbledore would have thought about this."

"Which is why we have our secret weapon" Fred declared, gesturing at Victor. Victor proceeded to hand Lee a spray bottle that Harry hadn't seen him carrying. Moving away from the trio, Lee proceeded to start spraying the twins with a fine mist from the bottle.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Ron asked. Victor sighed, pulling what looked like a large berry from his pocket before turning his back to the three. Holding the berry close to the edge of the hood, Harry noticed the hood shift before something white reached up and took the berry. Moving closer to peer into the hood, he saw a large insect-like creature eating the berry.

"This is Snom. She has an ability called Ice Scales which effectively half's damage she takes from non-physical attacks. Fred and George however discovered that the scales also have the ability to disrupt magic." He turned back around to the goblet, and Harry saw that the twins were now approaching it.

"The twins wanted to make a solution that might be able to mask them from the age line, so they could enter the tournament. That's what Lee was spraying them with."

Ron looked impressed at the idea, looking towards his brothers as they added their names to the fire. Hermione however wasn't convinced.

"You really think that it will work?"

Victor looked at her with a small grin.

"When did I say I thought it was going to work?"

Before anything else could be said there was a loud sizzling noise, and the twins were thrown through the air by an invisible force, followed shortly by a loud popping noise as they landed heavily on the ground. As they shakily pulled themselves off the ground, Harry saw what the noise had been. Both of the twins now had what could charitably be called beards. The issue with this though was it looked like they hadn't grown properly. The facial hair was splotchy in places and, instead of being completely red like their hair, parts of it were grey.

As soon as the beards had come into view, the entrance hall erupted into laughter. When Fred and George finally looked at each other, they too burst into laughter, resulting in another wave of noise to echo through the hall.

"I do believe I warned you" an amused voice rang out from the Great Hall. The laughter died down as Dumbledore appeared.

"I would suggest you both go up and see Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to several other students who tried to use an Age Potion as well. Though I must say, neither of their beards came out like yours."

This caused another round of laughter from the students. Giving a theatrical bow, the twins set off for the hospital wing, followed closely by Lee who was still laughing at the two. Victor also started to follow them but was stopped by the headmaster.

"I apologise for the short notice, but would you come with me to my office. The minister arrived this morning with some officials to talk about your situation."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Victor nodded and followed the headmaster up the stairs. Not wanting to waste any more time, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

(X)

As they made their way up to the headmasters' office Dumbledore had asked Victor why his beard jinx hadn't worked properly on the twins, resulting in Victor explaining the last nights experiments in creating the Snom scales solution. When asked where this took place, he admitted to being snuck into the Gryffindor Tower. Whilst the headmaster didn't punish him for entering the tower, he did ask Victor not to enter the houses respective area's without permission from a member of staff.

"It's just a safety precaution" the man had said.

They finally arrived at the office, Dumbledore entering the room with a flourish. Waiting in the room, Victor recognised the Minister and Unspeakable Rose. There were however two people in the room he didn't recognise. The first was a tall man with a scruffy beard talking animatedly to Rose, who whilst acting politely with the man appeared to be disinterested in the conversation. The other was a pale skinned man, with pointed features and long blond hair. He had been talking with the Fudge, the ministers face looking slightly grave until Dumbledore entered.

"Morning Dumbledore. Apologies for the early arrival, but I thought it would be prudent to get this meeting out of the way as soon as possible" Fudge greeted, Victor noting the small look of concern flashing across his face. If Dumbledore noticed this, he didn't say anything, as he smiled warmly at the man as he shook his hand.

"Think nothing of it Cornelius. I was fortunate enough to run into Mr Moore on my way here as it happens." At the mention of his name, Victor stepped forward to greet the Minister and the Unspeakable, before reaching out to introduce himself to the two men he hadn't met. Before he was able to speak however, his hand was grabbed by the tall man.

"Amos Diggory, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Dumbledore was kind enough to give me the reports Professor Hagrid had written, and I must say the creatures you have are quite astounding. Is it true they exist unhidden in your world?" he babbled as he shook Victors hand. After prying his hand from Mr Diggory's grip, Victor confirmed it to be true. When Umbreon finally got tired of waiting around, he started pawing at Victors leg for attention, resulting in Mr Diggory to suddenly loose interest in Victor and instead focus on the creature in front of him.

"Can we stop this fooling around" the blond man drawled, arms folded in front of himself in disinterest. Victor noted the man seemed to exude an air of superiority and class, like he was the most important person in the room and that being there was not worth his time. "I was hoping to deal with this situation quickly, not stand around all day."

The minister quickly agreed with the man, waiting for Dumbledore to sit behind his desk before beginning.

"We are meeting today to go over some details about Mr Moore's situation, and to discuss what we could do in the future. Mr Diggory, if you could start?"

Mr Diggory beamed at everyone's attention.

"Despite _technically_ not being magical creatures, our department had requested information on the creatures Mr Moore has on his possession. For safety reasons of course" he hastily added towards Victor, explaining why his department had wanted details about his Pokémon.

"Of course Professor Hagrid has provided us with the reports, so my head of department shouldn't have any other requests for the moment."

"Unspeakable Rose? Any news from your department?"

"I've talked with the head of the department and he agreed to start conducting research into alternate universes," she looked at Victor apologetically, "but while a few of us are interested in the subject, it is a relatively new subject. It could take us years to start getting anywhere, and even then we might not be able to tell you much due to our departments rules."

As she finished talking, Victor had an idea. "I might be able to help with that actually" he said as he started rooting around in his bag.

"You have a spell that can duplicate items right?" Rose nodded as he found what he was looking for, pulling the item from the bag.

"This is a Link Box. Basically, when I was exploring, this device would allow me to change what Pokémon I had with me by linking to a server and teleporting the Pokéballs. Ever since the Aether incident, devices like phones and Link Boxes have been fitted with a device that acts as a beacon if it enters a different dimension or universe."

Rose looked intrigued, moving over to take a closer look at the machine.

"So your saying that, if we deconstructed it and learnt how it works, we might have a way of contacting your world?"

"Pretty much. You'd have to boost the signal though. I think I'm a bit too far away at the moment" he replied, the depressing thought saddening him. Rose however patted him on the back.

"I'm sure we can work with it," she said waving her wand slightly causing a second Link Box to suddenly appear, "and if we need to, we can always get a muggle expert in to help us."

The blonde man scoffed, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"I've said this for years, but it appears our dear headmaster has become senile in his old age, allowing a muggle to taint the hallowed halls of Hogwarts" the man said, striding slowly into the centre of the room.

"With guests from our sister communities here for the Triwizard Tournament, I had hoped that our… esteemed headmaster would have done more not to embarrass us in front of the international community" he sneered, causing the minister to shift uncomfortably. Dumbledore however didn't seem to be phased, continuing to smile at the man. "In fact, had I not convinced my dear friend Karkaroff that we had the situation under control, Durmstrang might not have even come to participate in the tournament."

Dumbledore simply lent forward, resting his chin on his hands as he looked towards the man.

"And tell me Mr Malfoy, what would you have us do in this situation?"

Malfoy looked like he puffed up a bit, a proud look on his face.

"As the official assigned to this case, I believe it would be for the best if Mr Moore was to stay at Malfoy Manor until a more, permanent solution can be found."

The reactions from the adults to this plan varied. Rose scoffed at the idea, causing Malfoy to glare at her. Diggory seemed uncomfortable with the idea but didn't say anything. Fudge on the other hand was delighted.

"Wonderful plan Lucius! Having him nearby will make it-"

"If I may interject, I don't believe that is a good idea" Dumbledore spoke. The minister stopped talking, the smile dropping from his face.

"Is there an issue Albus?"

Dumbledore lent back in his chair slightly.

"Before Mr Malfoy was removed from the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Mr Malfoy had made it quite clear of his dislike of Muggles. In fact, Mr Malfoy was kind enough to send me several letters with some colourfully derogatory language about my parentage and hygiene, all because I didn't remove a book that depicts a love between a Witch and a Muggle " Dumbledore said cheerfully. Beside him Rose snickered as she hid her mouth behind her hand. Looking over towards Lucius, Victor noticed the man clenching his knuckles, his previously neutral expression was now starting to look forced.

"Whilst Mr Moore doesn't have the privilege of magic like us, his control over those creatures make him more valuable than regular muggles."

"Which brings me to my second point" Dumbledore continued, this time turning slightly to face Victor. "At the beginning of last year's academic year, Mr Malfoys son Draco participated in a Care of Magical Creatures class where, after the class was told not to, he proceeded to insult a Hippogriff, resulting in the boy being injured."

"Dumbledore, I don't see how this is relevant to this meeting" Fudge spoke up.

"After the incident, Mr Malfoy went to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and insisted that the hippogriff be executed."

Victor felt his blood run cold. Looking over to Mr Diggory, he noticed the man shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"Mr Diggory, is this true?"

"I'm afraid it was," he replied looking towards the floor, "There was a trial, the Hippogriff was unanimously found guilty."

"Unfortunately the Hippogriff was able to escape moments before he was to be executed" the professor said, although the glimmer in his eyes told Victor that he wouldn't be losing sleep over the escapee. Lucius on the other hand looked like he was trying his best to hide his contempt at the headmaster.

However, Victor now knew what the headmaster was trying to do. He was trying to warn Victor that he and his Pokémon might not be safe in Mr Malfoy's care.

"Mr Fudge, if it's alright with Mr Dumbledore, I would like to stay here" Victor said walking over to the minister. "I would also like a different official assigned to me."

Fudge looked at him, confusion spreading across his face.

"Whatever for? Mr Malfoy has been a phenomenal help in the ministry for years."

"He's also a racist and a threat to my Pokémon. I don't feel safe with him overseeing me" Victor replied, causing Fudge to flinch slightly.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need and are free to leave at any time if you so desire" Dumbledore interjected with a kind smile. Lucius however glared at him.

"The Board of Governors-"

"Have already given permission for Mr Moore's stay" the professor interrupted. "And Cornelius, if you are needing an official to oversee this case, might I suggest Arthur Weasley?"

Victor was surprised at Lucius's reaction to the name as up until that point, even when insulting Victor and Dumbledore, he had done his best to keep his facade of composure in the meeting. But the idea of handing the job over to the man Dumbledore had suggested made him look visibly disgusted.

"And why should Weasley oversee this?"

"Mr Weasley's department works closely with muggle culture, so he would be a better fit for Mr Moore's integration. Additionally Victor has been working with Mr Weasleys sons, in an attempt to merge his creature's potential with magic, so it seems a natural fit."

Malfoy didn't look happy with the idea, but any objections he had were drowned out when Mr Diggory and Unspeakable Rose agreed with the professor, the latter stating that a having a muggle expert on hand would be useful. Seeing how everyone felt, Fudge apologised to Malfoy before agreeing to speak with Mr Weasley. Clapping his hands, Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk.

"Wonderful! Now that is all sorted, would anyone like to head down to the Great Hall? The elves are overjoyed with our guests and have been working hard to make some delicious food."

Fudge and Mr Diggory happily agreed to the lunch, but Rose was unable as she was needed back at the ministry. Lucius however had swept out of the room without a glance.

Back in the hall Victor noted that the headmaster might have been right, as the available food looked like it had been sourced from different regions. He noted that the Kalos style food was more popular with the new students in blue as one of the boys had asked him to pass him a plate filled with crepes, which he and his fellow students fell upon when he handed it over.

He also met up with Fred and George, who had managed to get rid of the beards they were previously sporting. After telling them about the meeting and how their father might be keeping an eye on him, the twins shared a look.

"Listen mate, if he does keep an eye on you, could you not tell him about our little venture."

"Why not?" Victor asked, looking between the boys.

"Mum didn't like the idea of us making joke products. If she found out we were working with you, she'd send us a howler" Fred grimaced. Unsure what a howler was, Victor simply nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with Victor sitting with Fred and George watching people add their names into the goblet, attempting to come up with new ideas for potential merchandise. The idea of using his Roserade's petals and Alcremie's cream was floated, but ultimately benched unless the Link Box was able to work.

Eventually Flich appeared and carried the goblet into the Great Hall, followed by the students who had been camping in the entrance hall. After being dragged to the Gryffindor table, Victor watched the students pour into the room excitedly. Not long after they had sat down, Hagrid appeared alongside the giant woman and the students in blue robes. As they passed, Victor noticed that the man was wearing a suit and had slicked his hair back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared not long after taking the seats opposite him and were joined by a red-haired girl who introduced herself as Ginny, sister to Ron and the twins.

As the Halloween feast proceeded the students buzzed with anticipation. Gryffindor students expressed their hope for their friend to be announced champion and who they thought the other school champions would be, whilst Victor lamented on the lack of Pumpkaboo and Gastly, staring at the floating pumpkins floating overhead.

Finally the plates became clear once again, causing the excitement in the room to reach a fever pitch, the noise from the students reverberating throughout the hall. The noise immediately stopped however, when Dumbledore stood up. He said a few words instructing what the future champions should do when their name was called and, with a wave of his wand, the candles in the hall extinguished, the only light coming from the floating pumpkins and the goblet itself.

For about half a minute, the room was quiet. The tension in the air reminded him of when he was younger, waiting for the championship matches to start with Hop bouncing excitedly beside him.

Suddenly the flames in the goblet turned vivid red, the flames leaping into the air. Everyone in the room gasped. From where he sat, Victor noticed something falling slowly through the air towards Dumbledore, who proceeded to catch the object before examining it.

"The first champion, representing Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!"

The entire room exploded with applause, making Victor jump at the sudden increase in sound. He thought he heard Ron shout something to Harry, but the conversation was drowned out by the students hollering around them. As he watched the sullen looking guy make his way to the door behind the staff table, he thought it made sense, as Ron had told him about how the guy was some famous sports player.

As soon as the applause had died down the flames became red again, spitting out what he now assumed was a piece of parchment.

"The champion representing Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!"

The hall erupted with applause, although this time it was more subdued. Standing up from the Ravenclaw table, a beautiful silver-haired girl swept up the hall with the grace of a Gardevoir. It also didn't escape the notice of Victor or Hermione that several of the Beauxbatons students were upset with her being selected, several of them openly crying.

For a third time, the goblet spit out another piece of parchment. As Dumbledore plucked it from the air, Victor felt the atmosphere at the table become thick with anticipation.

"And finally, the champion representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded in an applause that rivalled Krums, with the students slamming the table and stamping on the floor in celebration. Trying to pry himself from his housemates was an attractive boy, laughing and smiling at his friend's antics. Eventually he made his way down to the staff table, and Victor looked back towards the trio, noting the look of disappointment on Fred and Georges faces.

"Thank you for the applause," Dumbledore exclaimed happily as the noise died down, waving his wand again to illuminate the hall again. "Now that the three champions have been chosen, I am sure I we can count upon all of you to give your schools champion as much support you are able to muster. By cheering on your champion, you will be able to contribute to the tournament in a very real-"

The headmasters speech suddenly cut off, and Victor heard a small gasp. Looking back towards the staff table, he saw what had caused the professor to stop. The goblet. The flames had turned red again.

Within a second the flames burst into the air twice, sending two more pieces of parchment into the air before extinguishing itself. For a few seconds, confused stares looked up at the staff table as Dumbledore frowned at the two new pieces of parchment. He then cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter and Victor Moore."

Victor took a sharp breath, as he felt the room look in his direction. He noticed that, apart from a few students who knew him, and as such were looking towards him, the majority of the attention was directed at Harry. Who was currently looking very pale.

"Harry Potter and Victor Moore!" Dumbledore called again. "Up here please."

Sighing in resignation Victor stood up. Immediately eyes that had been trained on Harry shifted to him, following as he moved calmly towards the staff table. Whilst he had left the table before Harry the boy wasn't as calm as Victor. This resulted in Harry freezing in front of the table, under the blank gaze of Dumbledore.

Gently tapping his shoulder, Victor stepped towards the door.

"We need to move" he whispered, going through the door. Harry quickly came with him, closing the door behind them.

The boys now found themselves in a moderately sized room, a fireplace roaring on the wall opposite the door and numerous paintings lining the walls. As soon as they closed the door the three champions stopped their conversation, turning towards the newcomers.

"What iz it?" Fleur asked. "Iz zere a problem?"

Before they were able to answer the door was flung open, Bagman rushed into the room, excitedly grabbing Harrys arm causing the boy to stiffen.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed, dragging Harry towards the champions. Victor hurried over with them.

Lady and Gentlemen, may I present our fourth and fifth champions!"

Krum and Cedric looked confused, the latter's head shifting between Harry and Victor. Fleur however laughed.

"Vairy funny joke Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman said, smile slightly fading from his face. "It is no joke. Their names came from the goblet moments after Mr Diggory's."

Fleur looked like she was about to say something, when the door opened once more. Entering the room was a group led by Dumbledore, the headmasters of the other schools, Mr Crouch, and Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Within moments of them entering Fleur had approached her headmistress, asking why "zese little boys" were competing. Victor tried not to feel insulted by the girl, but her attitude towards them made him feel slightly ticked off. After a brief conversation with the headmasters Dumbledore turned to him and Harry.

"Harry, Victor. Did either of you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No" they replied, Harrys reply quicker than his.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

Again the answer was no. The large woman, Madame Maxime, didn't believe them, voicing her opinion that they were lying. Dumbledore however pointed out that, during the time the goblet was accessible, Victor had been in the company of others, making it impossible for him to have put his name into the goblet.

Raising his hand, Victor managed to get the Adults attention.

"Quick question, am I even allowed to participate? I'm not even a student."

The headmasters suddenly looked furious, turning to Bagman and Crouch demanding answers. Whilst Bagman looked flustered at the commotion, Crouch was strangely calm.

"I believe," Crouch started, "That Mr Potter and Mr Moore must participate in the tournament, in accordance with their names coming from the Goblet. They are contracted to participate in the tournament."

This declaration caused a wave of arguments to fill the room, not helped by Professor Moody who hobbled into the room and insinuated that his name being drawn from the goblet was a ploy to get his Pokémon upon his death.

The man also said something along the lines of Karkaroff being a dark wizard but was stopped by Dumbledore before he was able to elaborate.

"We do not know how or why this situation has occurred, but it appears we must accept it. Mr Diggory and Mr Potter will have to represent Hogwarts, and as Mr Moore is an otherworldly guest, we can say he is representing his country" Dumbledore paused, looking at him.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, looking towards Crouch. The man stared back at him, expression unchanging.

"The last champion who was picked and didn't participate became so ill they passed away" he replied flatly. Victor looked back at Dumbledore.

"Guess I have no choice then."

The professor then asked Mr Crouch to give the champions instructions for the first task. The man seemed to focus slightly, walking in front of the fireplace. This unfortunately made the man look more ill than he had before, shadows making his skin look sicklier.

Crouch explained that the first task was to test daring and courage in the face of the unknown. He explained that they would not be told what the task was, but that it would take place on the twenty fourth. He also said that they were not allowed to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers in completing any of the tasks. The only thing the champions were allowed to arm themselves with were their wands, and in Victors case his Pokémon.

Eventually the meeting was adjourned and, despite Dumbledores offer for a drink, the headmasters of the other schools hurried their students out of the room. As he passed Karkaroff gave him a look of contempt, which he promptly ignored, striding over to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't add any names into the goblet."

"I know Mr Moore. I will be investigating this, so don't worry too much. Just try to get some rest."

Bidding the professor a good night he left the room. As he entered the entrance hall, he heard footsteps behind him. Appearing behind him was Harry and Cedric, both breathing slightly heavily after running through the Great Hall.

"Sorry, just wanted to introduce myself" Cedric said holding out his hand. "Cedric Diggory."

"Victor Moore" he said, shaking the offered hand.

"This is going to sound weird, but my dad met with you earlier and he told me about your creatures."

_Oh boy. Here comes the question._

"I was wondering, how did-"

"I didn't" he cut Cedric off. "I've been busy all day and none of my Pokémon have that kind of power."

Cedric raised his eyebrows, looking unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Oh… Ok… Well, see you later" Cedric said, walking in the direction of the kitchens.

Victor started to walk up the stairs, aware that Harry was following closely behind him. They had made it up two flights of stairs when Harry finally broke the silence.

"Did you put my name in the goblet?"

"Nope. Did you put mine in?"

"Uhm, no?"

He didn't say anything else, just continued walking up the stairs, Harry trailing behind him. When they reached the fifth floor, he turned to go down the corridor his room was on before Harry called out to him.

"Hey, Victor?"

"Yes?" he replied turning back to him. For a second Harry stood there looking conflicted, his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something. Eventually, he looked towards the ground downcast.

"S'nothin. G'night" he said wearily, before continuing up the stairs.

Confused by Harrys behaviour he made his way back to his room, Umbreon sleeping peacefully on one of the sofas. Exhausted by the day, he simply fell face first onto his bed. And proceeded to scream into his pillow.

**Managed to get another chapter written. Initially I wanted to stop the chapter at the name reveal, but that's what Rowling did, and the next part didn't flow particularly well if I did it. I know having the added character also enter the tournament is a bit cliché, but it's fun. Also I've just found out I've been getting Private Messages, but not knowing about them. So if you sent a massage and I haven't replied, I'm very sorry.**

**Be safe out there and remember to wash your hands.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Plan**

The past week was probably the worst Victor had experienced in his life. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet the students in the school had been openly gawping at him. Had these stares been like the ones he'd received in Galar he would have been able to shrug it off as people's general curiosity, however the stares of the students were regularly accompanied by the students muttering, commenting on the absurdness of a muggle participating in the competition, and theories on how he had been able to enter in the first place.

The student's reaction to the reveal had not been ideal either. The Beauxbatons students, whilst publicly civil had kept him at a distance, doing their best to ignore him whenever he was around and muttering malicious statements in Kalorish, unaware that he was able to understand them. The Durmstrang students on the other hand regarded him openly with contempt, some even attempting to jinx or hex him behind his back. Fortunately Umbreon was used to blocking attacks, and after a student's hex synchronized with her, the Durmstrang students quickly learnt that attacking him wasn't worth it.

The Hogwarts students were mixed about his entering, with the majority being ok with it after Dumbledore made the announcement that he would be representing his region as a separate entity. Those who didn't support it regarded him as either being insane for thinking he was from another world or despised his muggleness.

Fred and George had gotten on his nerves after repeatedly asking how he managed to cross the age line, ignoring his repeated attempts to tell them he didn't do it. This had the unfortunate result of him avoiding the twins whenever he was able.

Luna had believed him, telling him dreamily whilst reading her father's newspaper upside down and offering him her support. Hermione also appeared to believe him, confronting him in the library with a depressed looking Harry. When he asked where Ron was, Harry stormed away angrily.

"What's wrong with him?"

Hermione sighed, slipping into the seat opposite him.

"Nobody is listening to him when he says he didn't enter, and Ron is jealous that Harry is the champion. Harry is angry that Ron isn't listening to him and they're both too stubborn to see reason."

He clicked his tongue. Putting the book down on the desk he noticed that she was looking stressed, her curly hair looking frazzled.

"You want me to talk to him?" he offered.

She shook her head looking glumly towards the table. However a look of curiosity spread over her face when she noticed the book he had been reading.

"What's that?"

"_Triwizard Tournament Through the Ages _by Agatha Greengrass. I wanted to know if there was any way I could avoid this competition."

Hermione perked up.

"Really? Anything useful?"

He rested his forehead on the table with a small groan.

"Any champions who refuse to participate in the competition usually get seriously hurt. The last champion who didn't take part even died from it."

Hermione looked a bit sick at the idea.

"So you're saying…"

"That if Harry or I don't participate, we will probably die."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, the only noise coming from several girls giggling at something in one of the libraries isles. Picking himself up off the table, he gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"If it's any consolation this isn't my first tournament, so you should probably worry more about Harry."

The previously dark atmosphere lightened slightly, Hermione looking curiously at him.

"You were in a competition?"

"Yep. The Galar Championship Cup. Gotta beat eight of the ten Gym Leaders in the region to qualify. It's full of the strongest trainers in the region, with the winner becoming the champion."

"And you participated in this championship?"

He let out a small laugh, her blasé attitude towards such a famous tournament being very funny to him.

"Hermione, I almost _won_ the championship. If Chairman Rose hadn't set off the Darkest Day and sent me here, I might have become a public figurehead."

"Victor," Hermione spoke slowly, "how did you get here?"

Looking at her he saw a look of concern on her face. Closing the book slowly, he looked at the girls who were still simpering over something in the isle.

"Not much to say really. Apparently there's an energy crisis in my region, and Chairman Rose decided to try using a Pokémon to solve it. He enacted the Darkest Day which resulted in Pokémon becoming giant sized and berserk. Hop and I went to fight it. During the fight I think it bent space so much it sent me here."

"Who's Hop?"

"My best friend. He's a really nice person" Victor said gloomily, the realisation that he hadn't spoken with his best friend making him sad. "I miss him."

Hermione seemed to pick up on his lament, patting his hand in comfort.

"I'm sure he's fine. If he's a trainer like you, he should be able to handle himself."

He let out a small laugh, a grin appearing on his face.

"And if he doesn't, Gloria would kick his and Eternatus's asses. Oh Gloria's my sister" he quickly added, seeing her confusion at the name.

Interested in hearing about where he came from, he proceeded to tell Hermione about his world. He told her about Gloria and Hop. That he and Gloria were twins (Gloria being older, something she lorded over him anytime she could). How they met Hop when his Wooloo tried rolling away when they were kids. How the current champion was Hops older brother. How they got their first Pokémon, Victor tripping over Eevee in the Slumbering Weald, silver fur camouflaging in the mist; and a Swablu injuring itself when it accidently crashed into Gloria's window.

By dinner time, several other students had gathered around the table he was at, listening in awe as he excitedly recounted his championship battle with Gloria, basking in the attention that, for the first time that week, he felt like he'd earned. Eventually Madame Pince had enough of the students lounging around and chased them from the Library.

Before he was able to return to his room however, Colin and his younger brother cornered him and asked if he had any photos of his battles. While he did have videos of various battles saved on his phone, the boys pouted when he told them he was tired and wanted to turn in early. Their sadness was short lived however when he instead offered them a copy of his and Gloria's League Cards, giving the two young boys insight into their lives.

The next few days played out in a similar fashion. His walks through the castle were regularly interrupted by students wanting to pet Umbreon, who ate up the attention with wild abandon. He would sit in the library for hours reading about the tournament. When she wasn't in classes, Hermione would join him, helping to compile information that she hoped would help Harry, and answering any questions he had whenever he came across a name or phrase he didn't understand.

However, he received a shock on Monday evening when he entered the kitchen, Dumbledore sitting at one of the tables nursing a cup of tea. The headmaster was apparently waiting for him, as the moment he stepped through the doorframe the old man smiled kindly at him.

"Ahh, Mr Moore! How good to see you. Would you care for some tea? The elves were kind enough to make some when I got here" he said cheerfully, gesturing to a large teapot and an empty cup that had already been prepared for him.

"Good evening professor. What brings you here tonight?" he asked, pouring the hot liquid into the cup. The professor placed his cup gently onto the table and he noticed that, while the professor still had a kind smile on his face, it now appeared more serious.

"I have been meaning to talk to you throughout the week. It is in regard to your participation in the tournament."

Pausing from picking up the cup, Victor gave the man a pointed look.

"I thought I told you I didn't enter my name into the goblet."

"And I believe you" Dumbledore said cheerfully, taking a small sip from his cup. "Professor Hagrid has been very vocal about how your Pokémon don't have the kind of power to effect the goblet, and Professor Snape also believes that it would be unlikely for you to enter."

"And what makes him say that?" Victor asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"Ever since you arrived, he has been looking through your memories"

Victor coughed hard, tea spilling across the table. The elves that had been nearby cooking suddenly leapt over to him, wiping the table clean and patting his back. When he had recovered, he looked up at the professor, who was looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"You kept my memories?"

For a few seconds Dumbledore said nothing, looking down into his cup of tea. When he replied, his voice didn't hold the jovial sound it had before.

"For the last few years, I believe darkness has started growing throughout the country. This escalated during the summer when a group of magical terrorists called Death Eaters, known for torturing and murdering muggles, attacked the Quidditch World Cup."

Victor was surprised. During his attempts to find information in the library, he had come across the Death Eaters in a book about dark wizards. The book however said that the group had been defeated, so the idea that those monsters were still out there sickened him.

"Of course when you arrived, I didn't know if you truly were just a lost boy, or a plant designed to attack us from the inside."

It suddenly dawned on Victor what the man was trying to say.

"You kept my memories to see if I was a threat."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"I am glad my worries were for nought. And in case you were wondering, Professor Snape has the memories secured tightly in the dungeons, so there is no need to worry about anyone else viewing them."

Victor gave a small sigh of relief, slumping in his chair before sitting upright again.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea who put our names into the goblet?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. Although Professor Moody is currently performing a thorough investigation as we speak."

Victor couldn't help but feel concerned with this news. Whilst he had heard about the professor's accomplishments from Hagrid, the man seemed like the kind of person to come up with conspiracy theories then actually solve a mystery.

Before he was able to express his concerns, Dumbledore had started to stand up.

"Whilst it has been lovely speaking with you, I'm afraid the tournament has left me with more paperwork than usual" he said making his way to the door. Before he stepped out, he turned back to Victor.

"Before I forget. The Wand weighing ceremony is happening this coming Friday. Whilst he focuses on wand making, our adjudicator has experience with magical creatures and has agreed to take a look at your Pokémon. If you could come to my office at one o'clock, Mr Weasley will also be there as your new ministry contact. And Mr Moore, don't worry about returning home. I have confidence you will be reunited with your family soon enough."

At this the professor disappeared, leaving Victor in the bustle of the kitchen.

(X)

After the curfew had begun Victor found himself sneaking around the seventh floor, doing his best to avoid being found by Filch. The reason for his late-night escapade was due to some information he had been given by the elves after Dumbledore had left. With the first task coming soon, Victor had been thinking about ways to train his Pokémon in order to deal with whatever challenge was presented. The problem he faced however was, wherever he decided to train, the students were likely to watch. Giving away any tricks he might have.

When he explained this to the elves, who were saddened by his lack of appetite, they excitedly told him about a room on the seventh floor. A room that becomes what the person needs it to be. The Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement

Which is why he now found himself staring at a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach ballet to several trolls. Turning back to the corridor, he started walking.

_I need a way back home._

He turned on his heel.

_Or a place to train my Pokémon._

He turned again.

_Somewhere we won't be disturbed._

Stopping, he looked back into the corridor. Standing innocuously in the wall was a door. That wasn't there before.

Breath held in anticipation, he reached out and opened the door.

The room was massive. The ceiling was incredibly high, stained glass glowing a dark blue matching the night sky outside. The floor was open, a racetrack circling the room with what appeared to be a large body of water sitting in the centre. At the side of the room were a number of training dummies set up next to a station filled with training equipment. Stopwatches, weights, clay pigeons, even a Rotom Projector that his phone could connect to. There was even a science trailer resting against the wall.

The room was perfect.

Throwing his Pokéballs, he let his team out into the room.

"Guys, listen up. Some of you might already know, but we've been entered into another competition."

Some of his Pokémon made noises that he thought sounded exited. Waving his hands to get their attention, Victor continued.

"Thing is with this competition, we don't know what the challenges are. So we need to train hard. We have just over a week until the first task and I want us to be ready for anything. So take a look around the room because tomorrow, were coming back here to prepare."

The Pokémon split off to explore the room, Corviknight soaring into the air whilst Snom clung to Umbreons back as he ran along the racetrack.

Curious about the trailer, Victor started walking over to it. As he approached he saw Lucario leaning against the side. Eyes glaring at him, telling Victor how he felt about the competition. Ever since Victor had saved him as a Riolu, after his original trainer left him for death, his Pokémon had adamantly refused to participate in any of Victors Gym or Championship battles. He still fought for him, but never in front of large crowds.

"I know you don't want to participate," Victor said, placing his hand on Lucario's shoulder, "and I won't force you too. But if _I_ don't participate in this competition, I could literally die."

The Pokémon gave him a small scowl, before turning to the trailer. Walking up to it, Victor noticed that there was no light coming from inside. Attempts to open it were futile, as the door was locked and needed a key, meaning Rotom was unable to hijack the lock.

Giving up on the trailer, Victor walked back over to Lucario who was looking at Lapras, who was currently splashing Umbreon.

"You know," Victor said leaning slightly onto Lucario, poking him in his side, "I could use somebody to help train the others for the competition. Know anyone who could help?"

Lucario gave a small huff moving away from him and towards the other Pokémon, causing Victor to stumble. However Victor didn't fail to notice the small smile on the Pokémon's face.

**Another chapter done. It's all I can do in this dreadful heat. In this chapter I wanted to give some information on how Victor got some of his Pokémon, as I have only touched upon how Victor found Lapras. I've also added Gloria, due to both of the protagonists appearing in Pokémon Twilight Wings (something I didn't know about until it aired). In case people wonder, Gloria didn't pick up the sword or the shield as the first time they went into the Slumbering Weald, Gloria went to get Leon whilst Victor and Hop ran in heads first. She also didn't fight Eternatus as she was helping the other Gym Leaders during the Darkest Day.**

**Zandaino-Nova-Ari: I had thought about that, but it made Victor too passive in the story. Although he probably will help Harry train though.**

**Dungeons27: You were mostly right. I mentioned that Victor had an Alcremie and Roserade, but they are not on his current team. His current team is Umbreon, Corviknight, Snom, Lapras, Lucario, and an undisclosed Pokémon that produces slime.**

**TonyMon318: Victor: "I'm going to fight that giant space dragon." Hermione: "Please don't"**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee: Thank you so much. This was actually inspired by ****_The Forgone Trial_**** by ****_silver rosebud_****. It has a similar premise, but the main character is Moon and is set in The Prisoner of Azkaban. It's really good.**

**Be safe out there and remember to wash your hands.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ceremony**

It had been during the past week when Victor was training with his Pokémon, that he started to realise the gravity of the situation he was in. He had been so excited with being in another world, enamoured by the magic, that he didn't realise how bad the situation truly was until he watched. His realisation had occurred when he was studying a video of him and Gloria training, realising he might never see her again, even with Dumbledores assurance that he would get home.

He also started realising just how much danger he had been in whilst fighting against Eternatus.

It was during Thursday's training session with Lapras and Corviknight, the latter's wing was hit hard by a Sparkling Aria bubble whilst trying to weave in between them. The panic he felt when Corviknight hit the ground made him remember the fight on top of the energy plant, resulting in him feeling nauseous. Calling the rest of the session, he spent the rest of the evening in his room, Umbreon comforting him through the low level of panic he was feeling.

The next morning he decided to sit with the twins at the Gryffindor table who, after some prodding from their sister, apologised for assuming he had entered himself into the competition. He also dragged Luna to sit with him after seeing her try to get her bag down off a high sconce in one of the corridors.

She claimed that Nargles had been responsible for putting the bag there, but the giggling Ravenclaw students he spotted hiding around a corner told him another story. Ginny also didn't believe that Nargles were responsible, as he caught her glaring at the Ravenclaw table from time to time.

Harry and Hermione had joined them as well, but the friendly conversation had become strained when Ron ignored them, choosing to sit further down the table. His attitude had made Harry clench his fists in frustration, something Victor could understand.

In an attempt to distract him, Victor asked him if he or Hermione had any ideas about what the first task would be. After stating that they didn't, Victor decided to take the day off training and instead use his time before the ceremony to do some extra research whilst the others were in their lessons.

He was looking through a book about the Tournament when several girls entered the library. It appeared that the girls thought that they were being stealthy, trying their best to hide behind the bookshelf's. Their stealth was ruined by their incessant tittering, and when one of the girls knocked a small table on the floor Pince appeared out of nowhere, chasing the girls from the Library.

Not long after Victor started reading again he felt the presence of someone standing at the opposite side of the table. Thinking it was Madame Pince about to tell him to be careful with the book, he was surprised when he looked up and saw Victor Krum.

"Excuse me. I vas wondering if I could ask you a question" he asked.

"Sure" Victor replied, signalling to the open seat in front of him. Krum however, kept standing.

"Ze girl you have been sitting vith, vhat is her name?"

Tilting his head, Victor looked up at Krum in confusion.

"Why do you want to know?"

For a moment Krum looked down at him with an unreadable expression, before turning to leave the library.

Sighing, Victor spoke up. "Her names Hermione."

Krum paused, looking back at him for a second. Giving Victor a small nod, Krum continued to leave leaving Victor confused about the interaction.

For the next few hours Victor kept reading through the book, making notes of names and creatures he would ask Hermione about when he next saw her. At twelve-thirty he made his way to the headmasters' office.

When he arrived he was greeted by Dumbledore and a man with the same red hair the rest of the Weasley clan appeared to have. Introducing himself as Arthur Weasley, the man started excitedly asking about his muggle tech. Apparently when he heard that Victors tech was able to work within the walls of Hogwarts, he had done his best not to hurry over to investigate why his machines were able to work without magical assistance. When Victor finally showed him his Rotom Phone, the device circling around the man, he had started asking Victor hundreds of questions, much to the amusement of Dumbledore.

By the time two o'clock approached, Victor was feeling physically drained. Whilst he knew the Muggle Studies class that the school had was Trubbish rubbish, he had hoped that the apparent muggle expert the Ministry had would have had a better grasp of non-magical technology and culture. It was also apparent that whilst Mr Weasley was nice, he was being inadvertently condescending in his admiration for muggles being able to exist without magic. Multiple times he has repeatedly said how amazing it was that muggles were able to talk or move over long distances without owls or brooms, resulting in Victor feeling the onset of a headache.

Dumbledore seemed to sense Victors growing annoyance, interrupting Mr Weasley's rambling to tell Victor that the ceremony would be starting soon. He asked that Victor make his way down whilst he quickly spoke with Mr Weasley before the adjudicator arrived.

His walk down to the ground floor was mainly uneventful, only occasionally receiving a student's glance as he walked down the stairs.

Eventually Victor made it to the designated classroom. When he entered the room he noticed that he was one of the last to arrive. Krum was in a corner of the room being talked to by Karkaroff, a sour look on his face. Bagman was sitting at several desks that had been put together, talking to Maxime and Crouch. Finally, Cedric and Fleur were in conversation near a window, the latter occasionally flirtily flicking her hair back. This action didn't have the intended effect however, as it brought Victor to Cedrics attention.

"Hey, Victor!" Cedric called out, politely moving past Fleur. As he approached, Victor saw a look of annoyance cross Fleurs face before she joined him, gracefully striding across the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had a meeting with Dumbledore."

Cedric nodded, giving him a gentle smile.

"Listen, my dad told me some of what was discussed in the meeting he was in and, I just wanted you to know that if you felt lonely or needed someone to talk to, come find me."

It was a simple gesture, but it made Victor realise why Cedric was so popular amongst his peers. Originally he thought it was because of his looks, with Victor noting that he was one of the more attractive guys in the school. He also thought it was because of his academic prowess, Professor Sprout telling him that Cedric had gotten incredibly high marks on his exams.

But it was his kindness that made him popular. Here Victor was, essentially an alien on an unknown world, but he was still going out of his way to help a stranger. Even if he technically was a rival.

"Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it."

Cedric gave him a stronger smile, causing Victor to feel Butterfree in his stomach. Before he could do anything to embarrass himself Dumbledore stepped into the room, followed quickly by an old man with bushy silver hair.

"Apologies for the wait," Dumbledore joyfully said, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention, "once Mr Potter arrives, we can begin the Weighing of the Wands."

Bagman seemed to perk up from his seat at the table. "Ah, Harry's already here. Miss Skeeter is currently interviewing him."

It was probably due to his experiences with his Pokémon that Victor was able to notice it, but the moment that he heard the name Skeeter, Dumbledores smile disappeared momentarily.

"And where are they now?"

"In that room" Bagman said, pointing towards what Victor assumed was a closet.

"Students, if you could take your seats" Dumbledore said as he walked over to the door, a slight tenseness in his voice.

Remembering how annoying it was to be forced to wait during his previous competitions, Victor quickly sat on the second to last chair that had been set out for the champions. Cedric followed, surprising Victor by sitting on the end chair.

Looking over at the closet, he saw Dumbledore gently bring an angry looking Harry out into the room. He was followed by a garish looking woman who was smiling to herself.

"Excuze' me," a voice asked, bringing his attention to Fleur who was smiling in front of him, "I vas vondurin iv you vould move to a' diverent seet?"

Victor felt a small tug in his mind that reminded him of something, however his focus was taken by the way Cedric slightly tensed beside him. Looking up at her, he returned her smile with one of his own.

"What's wrong with the other chairs?" he asked. This caused her to frown, before she smiled again.

"I vould like to be uzing' zat zeet" she said flicking her hair over her shoulder. As she did this the feeling in Victors mind came back, except this time it was a lot stronger, and he remembered what it had reminded him of.

Not long after beating Kabu at the Motostoke Stadium, he had taught his Vulpix the move Attract in order to make her a more powerful opponent. The issue was she was a bit of a glutton and would occasionally try to use the new move on him in order to get more food.

The feeling he was getting from Fleur was eerily similar. It would also explain why Cedric was acting so tense.

"Sorry, but I'm already sitting here" he said as Harry sat next to him. Fleur looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore asking her to sit down so they could begin.

When she finally sat down between Harry and Krum, Dumbledore introduced Mr as the man who would be checking the champions wands for the tournament.

Karkaroff made a jab at Victor, asking why a muggle was needed there as he couldn't use a wand. Dumbledore politely informed the man that Victor would be using his Pokémon as a substitute, and as Mr Ollivander was versed in magical creatures as well as wand making, it was only natural for Victor to be there to have his Pokémon appraised alongside the champions wands.

The man in question had moved into the centre of the room granting the champions, judges, photographer and the reporter woman clear view of himself.

The first up was Fleur. When her wand was being examined Ollivander voiced a concern about the hair inside her wand. Her wand was deemed to be working properly however when he conjured a bunch of flowers from it.

The next up was Cedric, who had to deal with Fleur trying once more trying to Attract him as he passed. Ollivander seemed more enthusiastic about Cedrics wand, recognising it as one of his own. When Cedric proudly said he had polished his wand the night before, Victor wanted to laugh at the inuendo, but was distracted by several gold sparks coming from Harrys right.

Krum was next, his wand getting a similar reception as Fleurs. This time it was about the styling of the wand. Ollivander however praised the makers wand-making skills despite this, summoning a small flock of birds that flew out an open window.

Harry followed soon after, moving slightly stiffly towards the old man. Apparently Harrys wand was another one of Ollivanders, the man taking slightly longer to examine it with gleaming eyes. Eventually Harry got his wand back, and he made his way back to the others, a look of relief on his face.

"And finally, Mr Moore."

Victor calmly stood up, walking over to Mr Ollivander. He was aware of the gazes he was receiving from the occupants of the room, curious about the creatures they had heard about. When he reached Ollivander the man looked at him with curiosity, his silver eyes scanning him as he was approaching.

"Mr Moore, could I view your creatures one at a time? But leave them out for the photo's afterwards" Ollivander asked, making a small gesture towards the photographer and Miss Skeeter. Unnerved by the woman's Braviary like look, Victor nodded.

"Any particular order?"

Ollivander hummed, stroking his chin in thought.

"Perhaps, smallest to largest would be best."

Nodding again, he pulled one of the balls from his belt. In a flash of light Snom appeared on the floor, letting out a happy cry. The reaction to Snoms appearance was lacklustre. The judges, with the exception of Dumbledore, appeared disinterested, Karkaroff even muttering what a waste of time this was. The other champions who had been leaning forward in excitement, seemed to deflate at the sight of the small creature, and Skeeter seemed to lose interest at the small Pokémon's appearance.

Picking her up, he held her towards Ollivander so he could get a better look at her. Ollivander gave the small Pokémon a several small prods, observing Snom closely before looking back up at him.

"She has characteristics of an insect, but she is rather cold," Ollivander said, "I assume this is due to her duel typing?"

Victor felt a jolt of surprise.

"That's correct. But how did you know that?"

"Dumbledore was kind enough to send me a small amount of information on your creatures before I arrived, so I might have a better idea of what I would be examining. Could I ask you to have your creature show me some of its capabilities?"

Victor shrugged. "Sure but I would need something like a practice dummy."

Ollivander turned slightly, pulling his wand from his robe and flicking it towards the tables lined against the wall. Three of them suddenly lifted, slowly rotating in the air before merging together. When they finally touched the ground not far from them, they had transformed into a sturdy looking training dummy.

"If you would be so kind" Ollivander said, stepping back. Holding his hand up, Snom looking towards the dummy.

"Snom, Icicle Spear."

A small ball of light formed at Snoms mouth, before a number of razor-sharp icicles shot towards the dummy. As they slammed into their target the ice chipped the dummy, the force of the attack causing it to wobble slightly.

The performance from Snom had left the room in a stunned silence, the only noise coming from Skeeter as she started scribbling something into her notebook.

"Very good, next" Ollivander said, cutting through the silence. Quickly walking over to Harry, he held Snom out to him.

"Sorry, could you keep an eye on her?" He asked. Harry nodded dumbly, eyes wide at the small Pokémon as Victor placed her on his lap. Stepping back over to Ollivander Victor threw his second ball, Umbreon appearing in the room.

Victor wasn't sure if it was due to the surprise from Snom, or that Umbreon was much larger than her, but the room seemed more interested in Umbreons appearance. Kneeling down, Ollivander looked closely at the Pokémon, Umbreon nuzzling into his hand as he checked his fur.

"Strong muscle, fur appears in good condition… Mr Moore, the information said that Umbreons rings are able to glow."

"When the moon is full or they get excited, yes."

Ollivander hummed, looking into the Pokémon's amber eyes for a few seconds. He then stood up, stating his happiness with Umbreons condition. Giving Umbreon the go ahead the Pokémon ran over to Harry. Cedric however intercepted the Pokémon, who sat by Cedrics chair as he happily stroked the Pokémons head.

Up next was Lucario, who immediately scowled at the people in the room. Apologising for his Pokémon's behaviour, Victor explained that Lucario wasn't very fond of people. Ollivander nodded in understanding but moved closer to examine the Pokémon. To his credit he didn't flinch when Lucario growled at him, instead focusing on the white spike on its chest.

"These spikes, so they serve a purpose?"

Victor shrugged. "We're not really sure. The current theory is that it's like armour, although some scientists believe that the spikes help their manipulation of aura."

Satisfied, Ollivander apologised to Lucario for making him feel uncomfortable. The Pokémon simply huffed, walking away to the side of the room away from the others.

Lapras appeared next, slamming against the floor with a loud THUD. She was more amenable to Ollivanders examination, following his requests when examining her. When asked to show her capabilities she unleashed an incredible Sparkling Aria, bubbles filling the room with multicoloured light.

Corviknight was examined soon after, puffing up with pride when Ollivander complimented the bird's feathers. When he asked if he could take one of the feathers for experimentation, Corviknight plucked one before Victor was able to answer, offering it to the man.

As the Pokémon made its way over to where Lapras and Lucario were waiting, Victor noticed Ollivander was looking at him expectantly.

"I believe you have one last creature. A dragon if I recall."

The room fell into a shocked silence. Even Skeeter stopped writing, as if trying to tell if she had heard properly. And Victor couldn't blame them for being shocked. From the small amount he had read and what Hagrid had told him, dragons on this world were all aggressive and untameable. The idea that dragon type Pokémon _were_ tameable, and that Victor had one had made Hagrid giddy with excitement. Dumbledore on the other hand had asked Victor to keep this Pokémon hidden from the student body, worried that some of the students would panic if they found out a dragon was inside the school.

That same professor who was currently smiling gleefully at everyone's reaction. Taking the ball from his belt he expanded it in his hand, running his fingers over the red and gold lines.

"You might want to stand back," Victor said to Ollivander before turning to the other champions, "Umbreon, can you stand by? You know what she's like."

Umbreon gave him a noise of confirmation, moving to stand in front of the other four. When he was happy things were ready, Victor threw the ball.

Emerging from the Pokéballs light was a large bipedal Pokémon, its pink body shining slightly from the slime that covered its body. When she noticed Victor standing in front of her she let out a loud cry, sweeping him into a bone crushing hug.

"Really? You saw me yesterday" Victor laughed, doing his best to return the hug. Eventually Victor was lowered back to the floor, his body still sticky from the slime. He noticed Ollivander was looking at the Pokémon curiously.

"Mr Ollivander, this is Goodra. Goodra, this is Mr Ollivander."

Goodra looked at the man for a few seconds, eyes boring into the man. She suddenly let out another loud cry before trying to scoop the old man into a hug. Her progress was halted however when Lucario appeared in front of him, resulting in him receiving the hug instead.

As Ollivander checked Goodra whilst she was distracted, Victor felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry had come over and was holding his knit cap, the item apparently knocked onto the floor when Goodra had swept him off his feet. Taking it from him, Victor saw that the other champions were staring at Goodra. Harry, Cedric and Krum were looking at her with varying degrees of curiosity, whilst Fleurs curiosity was mixed with disgust at the slime Goodra was producing.

"You can say hello to her if you want" Victor said, causing Harrys gaze to snap to him. "Worst she'll do to you is give you a hug."

Harry looked tempted, however Ollivander announced that he was done viewing his Pokémon, causing Harry to quickly sit back down. After answering a few questions about Goodra, Ollivander deemed his Pokémon fit to participate in the competition.

Before Dumbledore was able to let everyone leave, Bagman had reminded them of the photographs that were needed. The initial group photos took time to take as Maximes large size, Krums sulking and Goodras repeated attempts to hug Victor made the photo attempts more difficult than they should have been. They then had individual photos, Skeeter insisting that individual photos of Victors Pokémon be taken as well.

By the time his photos had been taken he was wanting to go back to room. This plan was dashed however, when Colin and his younger brother ambushed him as he was exiting the room. They and several other students wanted to watch some of his battles on his phone and had been waiting for the ceremony to end for the chance to ask him.

Too tired to deny them Victor said they could, but he needed to grab a projector so they didn't need to crowd round his phones small screen. He also asked Dumbledore as he was passing if he could use the room they had just left for the impromptu screening, something the professor happily agreed to as long as it finished by dinner time.

After collecting the Rotom Projector from the Room of Requirement and making it back down to the classroom, fourteen other students had joined the Creevey brothers eagerly awaiting Victors appearance. Luna and Ginny had also turned up, the latter having helped Victor with the projector when they crossed paths on the second floor.

Setting up the white screen and plugging his Rotom Phone into the projector, he selected the playlist of his training videos. The idea of recording their training sessions had been Gloria's. Their purpose was to allow Victor and Gloria to look back at how their Pokémon acted during a battle simulation, letting them know how to improve their strategies and identify any weaknesses they had. The videos could also be edited and put online, hopefully attracting attention from prospective sponsors.

Victor hoped that the videos would keep the students entertained as he collapsed onto a seat, head resting on a desk.

"You look very tired" Luna said dreamily taking a seat near him. Ginny also sat next to her, looking at him with concern. Victor gave them a tired smile.

"Today's been a bit draining."

Ginny nodded in understanding, looking towards the other students.

"If you want to get some rest, we'll keep an eye on them."

Victor gave a small grunt in acceptance, feeling his tiredness creeping in.

"Sure. Just wake me when it's time for dinner" closing his eyes for a short nap.

As Victor napped at the table and the students watched the projector with excitement, nobody noticed when a small shadow moved past the window.

**Another chapter done. The next chapter might take a bit longer as I am going to see family in the next two weeks, but I plan to continue writing.**

**Charmedtrash: You were right! Goodra is also one of my favourite Pokémon as well, so it was natural I would give Victor one.**

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: First**

It had almost been a month since the Darkest Day had ravaged Galar. A month since Victor and Hop had gone to Hammerlocke to stop it. A month since Victor vanished.

Hop had been incredibly upset about Vic's disappearance, blaming himself for not noticing what Eternatus was about to do until it was too late. Gloria was upset as well but unwilling to let him spiral into another depressive state, she told him that Victor was going to be fine. That she would kick his ass for making such a rookie mistake. Hop had laughed at that, whatever dark thoughts clouding his mind dissipating.

However no matter how hard they looked for him, Victor was nowhere to be found.

The news about what had transpired had been broadcast all over the world, Victors face prominently displayed as a key figure in the ending of the catastrophe. But no one had seen him.

Another major issue in finding Victor was the lack of manpower that had been assigned to look for him. The gym leaders were leading the charge on reconstruction efforts, damage caused by the rampaging Dynamaxed Pokémon reaching all over the region. The Master Dojo had also sent several students to help, however their attention was divided between looking for Victor and helping the Gym Leaders. Hyde had been a big help though, working with Hop and Gloria and even giving Gloria a Porygon.

"They're really good at sifting through data," he had told her, "If any information appears, they'll find it."

The biggest help surprisingly came from Oleana. After the Darkest Day had been stopped, Chairman Rose was immediately arrested by the International Police. Oleana, being the person who essentially ran the company was unanimously promoted by the board to be the new Chairman.

Ever since her promotion she had managed to provide Gloria and Hop with the means to search for Victor whilst she fixed the mess left by Rose. When asked why she was willing to spend company resources looking for her brother, Oleana gave Gloria her signature blank stare.

"Mr Moore has been a great investment to the company. And with what has occurred, his battle with Mr Leon will be one of the most watched in the tournaments history."

Had Gloria not been so worried about Victor, she would have been over the moon working so close to someone she'd admired since she was a child.

But almost a month later Gloria and Hop were no closer to finding him and were running out of ideas. She was even considering asking Oleana if she could take a look at the Eternatus cocoon, however only the International Police and high-ranking scientists were currently allowed anywhere near it.

The cocoon had appeared during the fight at the Energy Plant. Moments after Eternatus had reached out and made Victor disappear, the Pokémon released a large pulse of energy. Moments later Eternatus had retreated into a cocoon-like structure, and the Dyna-energy that had been pouring out over Galar stopped, resulting in the end of the Darkest Day. The current theory was, whatever Eternatus had done to Victor had exhausted the Pokémon so much it had entered hibernation.

Gloria wanted to know why it had released that energy. What it was for.

She would have to wait though, as no matter how curious she was, she wouldn't make the decision without talking with Hop first.

So here she was. Sitting in the small office provided to their small group as she waited for Hop to return.

It was while she was at a computer, looking at some Chitter posts trying to see if anyone had posted any useful information, when the tannoy system chimed.

_"Could Miss Gloria Moore and Mr Hop Lyght please go to the Chairman's office. Repeat. Miss Gloria Moore and Mr Hop Lyght to the Chairman's office."_

Looking up from the screen, she noted it was only quarter to nine. Hop wouldn't be back for several hours. Standing, she turned to the table where Porygon was currently floating. The Pokémon let out a cheeping noise when she stroked its head.

"Think you can hold down the fort for me?"

Porygon beeped in confirmation before lowering itself, its eyes filling with a staticky look as it started sifting through information. Happy that someone was going through some of the information, Gloria exited the room and made her way to the lift.

As exciting as it was to be working inside Rose Tower, Gloria had always wanted to be an actual member of the companies' staff. Even her entering the tournament was a convoluted way of gaining the attention of the companies' higher-ups in the hopes that they would consider hiring her.

Instead Chairman Rose was arrested, and she was given an office to help search for her brother.

_When I find him I'm going to kick his ass._

She made it to the office fairly quickly, greeting Ghusoon, Oleanas new secretary, as she knocked on the door. Hearing Oleana say come in Gloria entered the office, expecting Oleana to be waiting for her. Gloria was surprised however, when she saw that Oleana wasn't alone in the room.

Standing by the window was a serious looking man in a light brown trench coat, covering a reddish coloured suit. Sitting on one of the chairs in front of Oleana was a younger looking woman in a suit, her mauve hair tied back with a small black bow.

"Gloria, I believed I asked for Hop as well" Oleana said, putting down the paper she had been reading.

"Sorry Miss Oleana. Leon thought Hop needed cheering up, so he took him out earlier."

Oleana lent back in her chair sighing, massaging her brow. Gloria could understand why though. For someone like Oleana, who did her best to plan and keep everything on track, chaotic people like Leon would give her a headache worse than a Psyduck.

The unknown woman raised her hand.

"If you would like we could tell Miss Moore and she could explain the situation to Mr Lyght."

This caused Gloria to look at Oleana concerned.

"Situation?"

"Agent Anabel and Agent Looker claim they have information on your brother's whereabouts."

Gloria's heart skipped a beat. She looked at the agents.

"You know where Victor is?" she asked.

"Miss More, do you know what a DDT is?" Looker replied.

DDT. Otherwise known as a Different Dimension Transmitter. When the Aether Foundation and Dimensional Research Lab revealed that alternate universes actually existed, and that people had accidently fallen between them, they created the DDT. It was a device that was fitted into carriable tech like phones, that when it detected it was outside the boundaries of its universe would act as a beacon. The Ultra Recon Squad could then travel to the beacon and bring the unfortunate person back home.

There was one problem though.

"I do. But we already reached out to the Dimensional Research Lab. Victors DDT wasn't active."

Looker looked uncomfortable for a moment, the way he looked towards the ground filling her with dread. Her thoughts were silenced when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Agent Looker had a hunch about that. So we asked to look at his DDT log at the time he went missing. For less than a second, the log registered his DDT being active. But because the signal cut out, it was originally registered as a glitch."

Gloria was stunned. They had dismissed the idea of Victor being in another world due to the lack of a DDT signal. But now these agents were telling her that he might be on another earth.

"Wait, if Victor was sent through a wormhole, his beacon would still be active. The Dimension Lab said it wasn't."

"That's not exactly true" Looker said. "The DDT Receiver that's located in Ultra Megalopolis is much stronger and was able to pick up his signal, albeit weak. We think wherever Victor ended up, it's further than we have been able to explore before."

Gloria stopped listening, instead slamming her hands on Oleanas desk.

"We need to talk to Professor Burnet. We need to get Victor back."

Oleana quirked an eyebrow but showed no other sign of composure loss at Glorias outburst.

"It's not that simple," Anabel said, "the few times people have fallen through wormholes, it was relatively easy to get to them, as the Recon Squad had the DDT to guide them."

"Your brothers signal is quite weak. Finding the world he's in could take months, years even. There's no guarantee the Recon Squad would be able to search for that long" Looker continued. Gloria felt her jubilation sour. They had come close to finding him. Now he seemed even further away.

"I might be able to help with that" Oleana said. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"When Aether President Gladion released the details on Ultra Space and the various worlds beyond, Rose looked into the idea of creating a division that would look for additional resources in Ultra Space to help combat the energy crisis. The idea was benched however, in favour of the DD Project." She took a sip of her coffee, her guests patiently waiting.

"If it might bring back our potential champion, then I see no reason we can't reinstate the project. I would need to find someone to lead the team though…" she trailed off.

Gloria Jumped at the chance.

"I'll do it. I'll lead the team."

Oleana looked at her with that blank stare, Gloria holding it. Eventually Oleana nodded.

"That would be acceptable. You would need somewhere for your team to work, and I would need to confirm any new hires to the team. I assume Hop is your first choice?"

Gloria nodded. "Sonia as well."

Sonia might not like the idea of suddenly being hired into this potential group, but during Glorias time traveling, Sonia had shown an incredible deductive skill. If they truly were going to search for Victor in Ultra Space, Sonias research skills would be invaluable.

As Oleanas fingers flew across her keyboard as Looker talked to her, Anabel gave Glorias shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Your brother's going to be fine. I've seen some of his matches. He can take care of himself."

_I hope so_ Gloria thought.

_We're coming for you Victor. Don't worry._

(X)

The week after the Weighing of the Wands had been busy for Victor. For a start, Professor Sprout had been thrilled when the berries they had planted had already grown into trees, producing even more berries. This had resulted in Victor effectively giving the class a lecture, as he talked to Sprout and her sixth-year students about the different types of berries, what they were able to do, and how they could be used in cooking and medicine.

Cedric had been unknowingly helpful during that session, asking him questions about the berries in a way that made it feel less like a lecture and more like a conversation.

When told about the berry's curative properties, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape expressed interest in them, although Snapes attitude resulted in Victor giving them a more compact explanation about the berries.

His impromptu lecture, alongside the home video screening he had set up resulted in several students asking if he could teach them more about Pokémon. He was reluctant at first, wanting to focus on training in the Room of Requirement. However Skeeters article in the Daily Prophet had forced his hand.

The article was an affront to Arceus. Not only did it ignore Cedric, Fleur and Krum (ironically misspelling his name), but what Skeeter had written was sensationalised and untrue.

_Whilst the other champions temperaments are known, the same could not be said for the fifth champion Victor Moore. However the Weighing of the Wands revealed just how much of a broken boy he is. While Victor appears as a charming young man, this masquerade hides his sadness after being torn away from his family, just champion Harry Potter. Whilst he is relatively unknown here, Victor is apparently famous in his home world as a trainer, a profession that forces magical creatures to fight for entertainment, something he was pleased to show to the students at Hogwarts via a video (a muggle invention that captures sound and visuals)._

Whilst he didn't like the way implied he was broken and how she talked about Harrys past, he could understand why she might sensationalise it. He was more annoyed with her depiction of trainers, and the way she talked about Corviknight, Goodra and Lucario; using photos and language that made them look and sound more threatening than they were. She had also completely ignored Snom, Umbreon and Lapras.

However it was what was written next that made him question the sanity of whoever was in charge of the Daily Prophet.

_These creatures which include dragons (see Googra on page 6) apparently run wild in Victors home world, possibly contributing to his playboy behaviour. Victor has according to sources been flirting with previously mentioned Hermione Granger (girlfriend of Harry). This is despite the fact that Victor already has a girlfriend. Gloria (see insert) is also a trainer and had apparently travelled with Victor across his country…_

Fred and George had laughed so hard after reading the article, people all over the Great Hall were staring at them. Angelina had scolded them for laughing at him but gave Victor a sympathetic look when Luna explained that Gloria was Victors sister, resulting in the twins laughing even harder.

In the end Victor did a small showcase for any students that wanted to meet his Pokémon. Not many people showed up, although Hermione and Harry joined him towards the end. As he was cleaning up Victor complimented Hermione on her slightly smaller teeth, something Luna and Ginny had mentioned to him. He also told her about Krums asking after her, and if she was ok. Apparently Krum had been turning up to the Library more often but hadn't talked to her, so she wasn't sure why he was asking after her.

A few days of hard training later, and Victor had been dragged by the Twins to the local village. Whilst this wasn't his first time in the village it was the first time he was able to experience it, as he had been hit hard by the wards when Tonks and Shacklebolt teleported him there.

After looking in some of the shops with the twins, looking at some of the products in an attempt to come up with some ideas that they could use, they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks Inn. After getting some drinks from the bar, the twins had decided to start sifting through some of the berries Victor had collected from the greenhouses, coming up with plans to incorporate some of them into their Wizard Wheezes to suppress some of the current side effects.

However, despite the fact the Twins were coming up with some good ideas for some of the berries, Victor was worried. Not for himself or the twins, but for Ron, who was currently sitting at the table across from him with a scowl across his face.

"You look like a Snubbull scowling like that."

Rons scowl faltered for a second before returning, his face slightly red.

"What's that s'post to mean?" he said angrily. Victor quirked an eyebrow at his attitude. Hermione had been right about how ridiculous he had been acting.

"Aww, don't mind Ronniekins" George said throwing his arm over Rons shoulder. "He's just jealous that you and Harry are getting all the attention."

Victor scoffed, taking a swig from his Butterbeer.

"Like all of it's good attention."

Fred, who had been busy examining a Nomel berry, looked up at him.

"Are you still upset about that article?"

"A woman literally stopped me and told me how awful I was for cheating. The look on her face when I told her Gloria wasn't my girlfriend but my sister was priceless."

The twins snickered, but Ron looked at him confused.

"Wait, she's your sister?"

"Yep. Something you would have known had you not been avoiding your friend like a child. Just apologise and make up."

Ron looked down into his Butterbeer, looking slightly ashamed.

"Hey Vic," said Fred, "you know how Skeeter got hold of that pic of her?"

Victor nodded. "Colin. As excited as he was to talk about Harry, he was also exited to talk about me. He showed her the League Cards I gave him and she made a copy."

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Victor looked over to a corner of the inn. Sitting at a table hidden away was Hermione. Standing next to her was Professors Hagrid and Moody. Victor wondered why Moody was there, as from what he had been told, the man was incredibly suspicious of everything. That suspicion was even enough to cause Lucario to distrust the man, the Pokémon growling at the man when he came to see what Victors showcase was all about.

For a few seconds, they spoke with Hermione, before leaving. The way she was acting was suspicious, as if she was talking to herself.

_Wait. Where's Harry?_

"Fred. George. Is there a form of magic that can turn a person invisible?"

Whilst it was subtle, Victor didn't miss the way Ron stiffened in his seat. His brothers didn't notice, however.

"There's a few. Concealment charms. Bedazzling hexes. Invisibility spells and potions. Why?"

"Remembered one of my sisters first Pokémon. When it came into contact with water it camouflaged, effectively becoming invisible."

Ron seemed to relax as his brothers started scribbling down this new information. Victor however watched Hermione with interest as she maneuvered herself through the pub, leaving a space free behind her.

(X)

Harry felt distant to everybody. It was towards the end of lunch when Professor McGonagall had taken him out of the Great Hall to where the first task was going to be held. Where he was going to have to face a dragon.

Professor McGonagall seemed to know what the task was as well as her usual stern demeanour was shakier and more anxious, repeatedly telling him that everything would be fine. That no matter what happened nobody would think less of him.

He was finally led to the enclosure where Hagrid had taken him, a tent hiding the danger he was going to face. Inside the waiting room, he found three of the champions waiting. They all appeared to be as nervous as he felt, all of them looking green at the challenge they were about to face. Bagman though, seemed blissfully unaware of their anxiety.

"Harry! Come in! Just waiting for Mr Moore and… Speak of the devil, here he is!"

Harry turned to the entrance. Victor was standing in the entranceway, wearing a peculiar uniform that reminded him of the football uniforms Dudley would wear at school. Next to him, Lucario stood uninterested about the people in the room.

Harry felt his heart sink when Bagman started talking about the challenge. After he had found out about the dragons, he had started trying to figure out a plan that would keep him alive. However when he saw Cedric, he realised that not only did Cedric not know about the dragons, neither did Victor. Whilst he and Hermione had been working on his summoning charm, Luna, Ginny, Fred, and George had been looking all over the castle for him. To no avail. He hadn't even shown up on The Marauder's Map, no matter how hard they looked.

So seeing him walk so calmly into the tent, not knowing what he was about to face caused Harry to feel slightly sick.

Bagman happily explained what their task was whilst holding a small silk bag. To collect a golden egg from the clutches of a dragon.

The other champions looked green as they pulled a model figurine of the dragon they were going to face. Victor on the other hand looked strangely calm, closely examining the small, black model with interest as it curled in his palm.

"The Hebridean Black. Seems like you'll be finishing this round" Bagman exclaimed happily. Victor looked like he was going to say something, but stopped when he noticed that, during Bagmans excited introduction to the task, Lucario had vanished.

Not long after, the tasks began. Whilst they were unable to actually see the other champions perform, they were able to hear the commentary from Bagman and the noises from the crowd.

First up was Cedric, looking incredibly unwell as he went to enter the enclosure. Then Fleur left, her usually beautiful aura undermined by how pale she looked. Then Krum exited the room, his movement stiff. This left Harry alone with Victor.

For a few seconds there was only silence between the two, the only noise filling the room was the dull roar of the crowd. Harry was unsure what to say to Victor, watching him examine the model in his hand as it released a small burst of fire.

"Hey… Victor…"

"You knew, didn't you?" Victor suddenly asked. Harry felt his heart skip as Victor looked up from the model and locked eyes with Harry, his eyes questioning.

"Yes" Harrys said slightly ashamed. Victor looked slightly pissed at his admittance.

"I see. Tell everyone about the dragons except the person without magic. Get a good laugh out of it?"

"That's not true" Harry said loudly, the stress he had been feeling building. Victor looked at him puzzled.

"Then explain."

"Hagrid showed me. He wanted me to know what I was up against. He also showed Maxime who probably told Fleur. Karkaroff was sneaking around and he definitely told Krum. I told Cedric and wanted to tell you but nobody could find you."

Victor studied him for a few seconds, before sighing.

"Yeah, I've been busy training somewhere hidden. Sorry for making you worry."

Harry felt slightly better but his stomach turned when the roar of the crowd increased, reminding him of what laid ahead.

"I'm sorry. If we found you, you could have prepared for this."

Victor patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I can use this to my advantage now."

Harry was confused. How could he use not knowing about the dragons to his advantage? Victor saw the look on his face, a small grin forming on his own.

"Well, by the way I see it, the champions who knew about the dragons would have come up with ways to get around the dragon, minimising contact with it. I on the other hand, am going to do the opposite."

Harry stood there for a moment trying to understand what Victor was trying to say.

_Oh_

Harry his blood run cold when he realised what Victor planned to do. The dawning realisation must have been visible on his face, as Victors grin had spread across his face, eyes glowing in excitement.

"I'm going to be the only champion to beat their dragon!"

**I managed to get this chapter done quite quickly. I wanted to get it done before I disappeared for a week. I'll try to do some more writing, but we have a new dog so my attention will be taken for a while. Thank you for all of the lovely comment's you guys have been leaving, on and AO3. I can reveal that ****_Adventure in Another World_**** has a total of over 10'000 views from both sites. ****_Flails arms happily_****.**

**ALanos: While I can't confirm or deny anything you suggested to prevent spoilers, I can say that the International Police have imposed heavy regulations on interdimensional travel. This is primarily to prevent introduction of invasive species into the Pokémon world or other worlds.**

**Kitty_Sama: Victor, Gloria, and Hop did get the Galar starters. But like Hop, Victor and Gloria had a Pokémon before they received them from Leon. Victor got ****Scorbunny****, Gloria ****Sobble****, and Hop ****Grookey****. The reason Victor didn't have Cinderace with him was he was injured in the championship match with Raihan, forcing them to be replaced with Lapras in order to recover.**

**SnowCitt: I'm not sure how long it's going to be. The book goes through to June, and it is currently November in this story.**

**Dawning of the day: Oh you. ****_Fans self like a Victorian Gentlewoman_**

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Dragons**

_Ok. It has sharp teeth and claws, so attacking from the front would be difficult. Its tail looks sharp so that needs to be avoided, not to mention the range its flamethrower has. Hagrid said dragon hide is quite resilient to magic, but Pokémon don't use magic so we might be able to circumvent that defence. Doesn't do anything about its natural toughness though, so physical attacks are out._

There was a roar of excitement from the crowd, causing Victor to look up from the model he was studying. From the tent he could hear Bagman's voice cut through occasionally, enjoying whatever Harry was doing as much as the crowd was.

Looking back at the model, the figurine snarled at him. A small burst of flame emanating from its snout.

_Also apparently aggressive. Flamethrower takes time to use again after initial use. Might try to blind its senses, make it easier to fight._

Not long later, there was another massive roar from the crowd.

"Look… hat" Bagman's voice cut in again. "Will.. at that! … youngest… egg… odds on… Potter!"

Aware that Harry had probably completed the task, Victor stood up. Gently he tucked the figurine dragon into one of his pockets, the model curling up to sleep. He then waited.

As he stood at the entrance, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The adrenaline in his blood making his muscles twitch in anticipation. He never liked this part. The wait. The leadup to the battle. At least when he was on the field he could forget about the people watching. Focus on the battle in front of him. But the wait. He hated it.

Suddenly the whistle blew. Steeling himself, Victor took a deep breath and walked through the entrance to the tent, entering the enclosure.

"And for our final champion, Mr Moore!" Bagman's voice billowed as he entered the arena.

Whilst Victor hadn't been expecting a warm welcome from the students, mostly due to his inclusion to what was meant to be a friendly competition between the three schools. He didn't however expect a number of these students to start booing him the moment he stepped into the enclosure.

Taking a small glance he saw that the noise was coming from the Slytherin students. They had, unlike the other students, grouped themselves together, creating a large patch of green in the stands that effectively drowned out any support Victor might have received.

Some of the students even threw objects at him, most falling to the ground at his feet. On closer inspection the objects appeared to be badges, the words _NO MUGGLES IN HOGWARTS_ flashing in vibrant red.

Across from him, Victor saw the judges. They were seated in elevated golden seats, surrounded by important looking officials and people he assumed were the press. Sat in this area, Victor noticed the minister. He was looking down at him with a grim expression, as a man Victor assumed was Lucius Malfoy lent over, his face close to the ministers' ear.

**_RRRAAAWWWRRR_**

Victors attention snapped to the noise that had come from directly in front of him. Just below the judges at the other end of the enclosure was the dragon. It was currently nested on raised ground with small rocks imitating a bird's nest, a small glint of something shiny emanating from it. Between them were a number of rocks and trenches, that would be able to act as cover between him and the dragon. The dragon however appeared to be irritated by the noise being generated by the jeering students, snarling in his direction as it noticed him appear.

Tentatively, Victor took a step forward. The booing from the students increased in volume. This resulted in the dragon attacking.

Opening its maw, he saw the orange glow of fire appear in the darkness. Without thinking, he stepped forward into the trench in front of him. As he landed at the bottom, the trench lit up. He could feel the heat of the flames, hearing the crowd gasp as they soared over his head.

Taking one of the balls from his belt, he raised it to his lips.

"Dragon Pulse, 12 o'clock. Try to avoid the eggs" he spoke softly, before aiming the ball into the air. The ball opened, white energy arcing into the air. As soon as the Pokémon left the ball, Victor broke into a sprint, using a rock to jump out of the trench. As soon as he reappeared the dragon's attention fixated on him, raising its head to let out another roar.

Only to be stopped by a purple beam hitting it in the side of the neck.

The crowd let out a small gasp, as they watched Goodra let out a triumphant battle cry. For a second, the stands were quiet. Suddenly a wave of noise swept over the arena, as the students started cheering loudly.

This upset the dragon, as it let out another roar before opening its maw once more.

"Goodra! Again!" Victor yelled as he stepped on top of a boulder. Goodra fixed the dragon with a stare, before a ball of multi-coloured energy formed in front of her mouth. Suddenly the energy shot forward, forming into a draconic shape as it cut through the fire spewed from the dragon, before slamming into its forehead. The dragon stumbled, falling off the elevated hill.

"Rain Dance!"

Goodra let out another cry up towards the sky. Whilst it had already been slightly overcast, the clouds suddenly shifted, rushing together to create a dark blanket in the sky and filling the air with the smell of ozone. Seconds later the heavens opened up, rain rushing down onto the unsuspecting audience who shrieked at the sudden downpour. From where he was standing, Victor saw several students pulling out their wands, raising them into the air to create a small barrier from the rain, resulting in younger students to huddle together to avoid getting more wet.

The dragon was also having trouble with the sudden change in weather. Giving up on its fiery breath, the creature tried to make its way over to Goodra, paws slipping in the newly formed mud. Moving slowly, Victor made his way closer to the nest, keeping himself on top of the rocks in the arena. This caused the dragon to take notice of him once more.

With an almighty roar, it charged at him. Raising its right claw to swipe at him.

"Goodra! Defend!"

Goodra, who had happily been splashing around in the rain rushed over to him, speed deceptively fast for a Pokémon her size. As the dragon's claw swung down she blocked its path with her body, ground shifting beneath her feet as her slime covered the claw.

"Muddy Water. Push it towards the students in green."

Goodra opened her mouth slightly. Suddenly a torrent of muddy water slammed into the face of the dragon. As it screeched, head rising into the air to avoid the water, the torrent pushed into the dragon's torso pushing it across the arena, coming to a stop in front of the Slytherin students.

The dragon huffed as it pushed itself up, torso heaving with exhaustion. Its face was covered with mud, blinding the creature and, Victor hoped, reducing its sense of smell. The goo covering its right paw slowing its movement, and the rain was covering their sounds. The dragon was as effectively unable to accurately discern where they were.

The dragon made to move in their direction. But it suddenly fell, as its left foot seemed to get caught on something. Seeing no better time, Victor braced himself.

"Goodra! Thunder!"

Purple sparks started flickering from Goodra's skin, quickly growing in size and intensity. Victor could feel the static energy collecting in the air as Goodra raised her body, leaning forward slightly.

**KABOOOM**

The gathered electricity suddenly shot forward, flooding the arena and the stands with a small explosion of light and sound. Whilst Victor was used to such affects in battles, the audience was not. Several students screamed as the dragon let out a cry as its body was flooded with electricity.

For a second the dragon stood incredibly still, steam rising from its black scales. The dragon then fell forward, its body slack as it lost consciousness.

With the dragon dealt with, Victor walked up to the nest. Sitting on top of several seed looking eggs, was the golden egg. Picking it up, he held it above his head.

The crowd erupted into applause. Grinning Victor glanced behind him. The judge's reactions ranged from stunned silence to polite applause. Dumbledore was smiling happily as he clapped, whereas Crouch looked slightly indifferent as he clapped slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! He took down the dragon! Give it up for Mr MOORE!" Bagman billowed, apparently overcoming his shock. The crowd gave another round of applause.

"While we wait for Mr Moore to have his injuries checked, the judges will get their scores ready."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Victor called up to the judges, "Goodra and I didn't get hurt."

This statement caused a ripple of muttering in the stands. Even the judges seemed surprised at this. As they turned to confer with each other, Victor felt something heavy rest on his back and head. Shifting slightly, he saw Goodra looking down at him, her body enveloping him in a soft hug. Whilst she thought she was helping by shielding him from the dissipating rain, she had forgot about the slime covering her body. Letting out a small sigh, he reached up to stroke her face.

"You realise this slime is going to take _forever_ to remove, right?"

She only let out a content hum, nuzzling into his hand.

Eventually, the judges made their decisions. Maxime was the first, her wand firing a silver ribbon into the air, twisting into the number nine resulting in an applause from the stands. Crouch was next, also shooting a nine into the air. Then came Dumbledore, who caused the crowd to cheer harder as a number ten appeared in the air. Bagman theatrically flicked his wand, a number eight appearing neatly in the air.

Then it was Karkaroff, who made a decision that made Victors stomach turn.

Zero.

There was a large wave of boos from that decision, but Karkaroff didn't look troubled by it. He instead smirked from his seat, forcing Victor to resist the urge to command Goodra to Dragon Pulse him off the stands. Deciding that there was nothing else for him to do, he started walking back towards the entrance to the enclosure.

As he neared the entrance, a small flash of red appeared. Opening his hand, his Rotom Phone landed in his palm. He had sent the device out just before he initially arrived with the intention of recording the first task, so he could see what his opponent's strategies were.

Several students had already started leaving, a few of them stopping to say hello to Goodra. The Pokémon happily scooped some of the kids up, causing them to laugh at the slimy hug. It was at this point Victor noticed several heads of flaming red hair.

Thinking it was the twins, he moved closer, only to be surprised when he instead saw Mr Weasley, accompanied by a young-looking man who's build reminded him of Milo; and a short, plumpish woman who was angrily talking to the young man.

"Really young man? Dragons? What in Merlin's Beard were you thinking?" the woman scolded. The man looked uncomfortable, raising his hands in an attempt to appease the woman.

"C'mon mum. You know we weren't allowed to tell anyone."

"They're children Charlie! Whatever was Dumbledore thinking letting this happen."

Mr Weasley moved as if to comfort his wife, looking as uncomfortable with the situation as his son was.

"She's been like this for a while now. It's really annoying" a voice next to him said. Jumping slightly, he turned to see Unspeakable Rose standing next to him, watching as Mrs Weasley scolded her son.

"Should we intervene?"

"Give her a moment. It's cathartic for her. Nice job with the dragon by the way."

Smiling, he turned back to the trio. For a moment the two stood in silence as the students made their way past them.

"Sooo, how's the project looking?"

Rose sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Officially, I can't say. Unofficially, it's going slowly. Muggle technology is just… so… And Mr Weasley's helpfulness has been spotty at best. He keeps getting distracted. And don't get me started on Malfoy."

Victor looked at her confused.

"Why? What's he-"

He didn't manage to complete the sentence though, as his shoulders were suddenly gripped firmly. Mrs Weasley had apparently noticed him and had rushed over, leaving her husband and son behind as she checked him for injuries.

"Are you all right dear? No injuries? Honestly! Having the children face off against a dragon. They should be ashamed."

Her mothering of him made Victor feel a bit embarrassed,. He even contemplated if this was karmic punishment from when he laughed when Bede first met Opel. However, he gave the woman a small smile, shifting the egg more comfortably in his arms.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley, my team are used to fighting opponents like that."

This however was not the right thing to say, as the woman seemed to pale slightly. Mr Weasley rescued him however, when he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"What he means to say, is that this was sort of like a wizards duel to him."

Seemingly unconvinced, she let go of Victor regardless. After taking a look at his clothes, still covered in slime, she took out her wand and, with a flick of her wrist, the slime vanished.

"There. All better. Now you're ready to head back up to the castle" she said, a warm smile on her face.

"Actually mum, he needs to quickly go back to the champions tent. Bagman wants a word with the champions."

Nodding, Victor started moving back towards the tent, waving goodbye to Rose. Before he could get very far, he was stopped again by Charlie.

"Hi. Charlie Weasley. Just wanted to know, could I borrow your dragon for a while? Me and the others haven't been able to study a docile dragon before."

His eyes looked at him pleadingly, like a Yamper wanting a treat. Putting his fingers to his mouth, Victor let out a small whistle. Hearing the call, Goodra stumbled over to them.

"Goodra, this is Charlie. He and his friends want to say hello. I'll be back for you in a couple of minutes."

Goodra let out an affirmative trill, following Charlie to an area where some people dressed similarly to him were standing.

His journey back to the tent didn't take very long. He hadn't walked that far from the enclosure, and he was able to make his way past the few people who wanted to congratulate him on his performance. Standing near the tent, Hermione and Ron were talking. Noticing his approach, Hermione gave him a small wave. Waving back at them, Victor pushed through the flap. He was greeted by the sight of the other champions and the judges, the latter chatting amongst themselves.

The champions looked mostly fine. Harry's robe had a large cut on the shoulder, Fleur was fiddling with her skirt in an attempt to hide some fabric that looked singed towards the bottom, and Cedric was smiling despite the fact half of his face was covered in an orange paste. They looked relived though, relaxing slightly when they saw him enter.

"Outstanding! All of you!" Bagman declared, pushing a small chalkboard into the centre of the tent. "Now that that's over, it's time for the scores! We'll put this up in the Entrance Hall, but we thought you might like to know how you all did."

He tapped the board with his wand, letters and numbers appearing in sharp, white writing.

**Viktor Krum – 40**

**Fleur Delacour – 39**

**Cedric Diggory – 38**

**Harry Potter – 40**

**Victor Moore – 36**

Bagman spun back round to them.

"Now, the next task will take place on the morning of February the twenty-fourth. But don't worry, while you will have a break, we do have something planned in the before then. You also have your eggs, that contains a clue to what the next task is. Now," he clapped his hands, grinning at the champions, "Any questions?"

Victor raised his hand getting the attention of the man.

"Could I be awarded some bonus points?" he asked. Bagman's smile faded, confusion appearing on his face. He jumped however, when Karkaroff slammed his fist against one of the support beams.

"Enough of this farce" he spat, causing several of the tents occupants to flinch. "It's bad enough this _muggle_ is desecrating our traditions by participating, but they demand special treatment as well. I want it out."

For a few seconds there was an uncomfortable silence as Karkaroff glared at him. Victor however held his gaze, refusing to cower to the annoying man.

"Perhaps," Dumbledores voice cut through, "Mr Moore can explain why he wants some extra points."

Victor looked at the old man, who seemed to be enjoying the display in front of him. However, Victor noticed that his body language was tense, ready to intervene at a moment's notice if things became physical. Like a Sandaconda ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Mr Bagman. What was the rule about accepting help?"

The man looked confused as several gazes fell on him.

"Well… the champions aren't allowed to ask for or accept help from their teachers."

Victor noticed Harrys stare, as if pleading him to stop.

"And this task, what was it meant to test?"

"Your daring. Your courage in the face of the unknown and your ability to overcome it" Bagman replied, becoming more confused with each question. The other champions however, seemed to realise what Victor was about to do. Krum seemed to stiffen, eyes fixed on him. Cedric's smile seemed to fade as he looked between him and Harry. Fleur on the other hand didn't seem to know where to look, fiddling with the hem of her skirt in embarrassment.

"So why," Victor turned towards the other judges, "did all the other champions get told about the dragons' days in advance?"

A look of surprise appeared on Dumbledore and Mr Crouch's faces. They turned to their fellow judges. Karkaroff looked angry at the accusation. Maxime on the other hand looked calm, placing a giant hand on Fleurs shoulder.

"When Mister 'Agrid showed moi the dragons, I worried for moi student's safety. I told 'er to ensure 'er safety."

Dumbledore nodded at her, before turning, not to Karkaroff, but to Krum.

"Did Igor tell you about the task?" he asked. Krum nodded.

"He told me dve days ago. He has been giving me lessons on vays to combat ze dragons."

The headmaster then turned to Harry and Cedric, the former looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Boys?"

Seeing Harrys discomfort, Cedric stepped forward. "Harry told me yesterday. I tried to find Victor to tell him, but I wasn't able to find him."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr Crouch, your opinion on this?"

Crouch looked around the room, his gaunt face blank as he took in the rest of the room.

"Due to the fact nearly all of the champions had been told about the task beforehand, we cannot disqualify them, as it would be massively disruptive to the tournament."

_No joke. If they got disqualified, I would win via default._

Mr Crouch walked over to the chalkboard, pulling out his wand.

"So there is only one option. As he was the only champion to follow the set rules and was the only one to show courage in the face of the unknown, Victor Moore will be awarded five bonus points."

He tapped his wand against the board, Victors point total changing from thirty-six to forty-one. Karkaroff was angry at this. But before he could vocalise his displeasure, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Children, would you start making your way back to the castle. I need to have a word with my fellow judges" he said. Once again Victor noticed that, whilst the professor's demeanour was cheerful, there was a cold edge to it. Not wanting to get caught up in the ensuing drama, Victor quickly left the tent.

It was as he was talking with Charlie about Goodra he heard his name being called. Harry was making his way over to him with a scowl on his face. Ron and Hermione were trailing behind him, and behind them was Fleur, Krum and Cedric.

"Why did you tell them that?" Harry asked, annoyance plastered on his face.

"Oviously, it vas becous' e' vanted to vin" Fleur said, flicking her hair as she sauntered up. Several of the male students still around started gawping at her as Victor felt her charm start pushing at his mind.

"Onestly', so childizh."

Victor felt a spark of anger at her comment.

"Do you know how hard we've had to work to get here?" he said irritably, turning to Fleur who looked surprised at his outburst.

"My Pokémon and I were in a competition against hundreds of other trainers, and through hard work and perseverance, we managed to get to the finals. So when people like you are given an unfair advantage or cheat, that pisses me off."

Fleur flushed with embarrassment as several of the students started muttering to each other.

"Ve did not cheat" she said angrily.

"You were told what the task was days in advance. That's called cheating" he said, turning to walk up the path.

"But then again, it's hardly your fault. If I were you, I'd be angrier at your teachers thinking you're so weak you needed the extra help."

The muttering from the students suddenly stopped. Victor however didn't care, as he continued his way back up to the castle.

(X)

Around twenty minutes later, Victor had arrived at the corridor his room was situated in. He had been congratulated by several students on his way up and had even been invited to a party in the Gryffindor common room by Ginny and Luna. He had turned the invitation down though. The Championship Cup social parties were never his thing, and he wanted to view the footage his phone had captured.

"So… Tell me all about your task. How did you fare?" a voice spoke. Looking up, he was greeted by the woman seated in the portrait guarding his room. Manuela was initially displeased when she learnt she was going to be a guard portrait but had quickly grown to like Victor and his Pokémon.

"We had to get past some dragons. I knocked mine out cold."

Manuela looked surprised for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess this will be an interesting story."

"Do you mind if I tell you later. I kind of yelled at the other champions."

She gave him a look of sympathy.

"Of course. Perhaps your friends will make you feel better. They've been waiting for about an hour."

Victor frowned.

"What do you mean, waiting for an hour?"

"They came up here with your Lucario about an hour ago. I let them in and they've been waiting inside ever since."

"What about the password?"

Manuela looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"They gave it to me."

Something was wrong. The only people who would know about the password to his room were Manuela, Dumbledore and himself. Pulling a ball from his belt, he opened it, Umbreon forming next to him.

"Umbreon, on guard. _Slumbering Weald_."

Manuela swung her portrait open, revealing the door hidden behind. Reaching out, he nodded to Umbreon and swung open the door.

As he entered the room, he was glad to see that it hadn't been trashed. Leaning by the door was Lucario, letting out a small grunt as he pointed towards the sofa the moment Victor entered. Looking over, he saw two boys in Durmstrang uniforms who had jumped at his arrival. One of the boys looked slightly like Harry without the glasses, a slim face topped with messy black hair. The other boy however was blond, with a more pointed looking face.

Taking several steps towards them, he slammed the golden egg onto the desk. The resulting sound made the boys shift uncomfortably.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

**Thank you for waiting for this update. I had a week of helping look after a puppy who basically used me as a chew toy, and then had to move into student accommodation, so it has been difficult for me to write. But good news happened for this story during the break. This story now has 10'000 views on !**

**Victor's been good at bottling his emotions, but his anxiety is starting to get to the poor kid. Maybe Victor should have fought the dragon after yelling at people. Much more therapeutic. Fleur is also a hard character to write as well, as she initially is not a nice person, but mellows out drastically in the later books. **

**I managed to create a table containing the points awarded to the champions during each task (the results may shock you). I also had a cameo from our favourite songstress. And just who are those mysterious strangers waiting in his room? So mysterious…**

**Dungeons27: I do plan to continue into Harrys 5th year. However, what I'm planning may open the opportunity for a spin off with an OC trainer in a different fandom. I may make a poll to see if people are interested in that though.**

**Dawning of the day: He wasn't able to tame the dragon unfortunately. Victor remembered Hagrid telling him that they are hard to tame so he didn't want to take any chances.**

**Sparkpikachu: Thank you for letting me know. I will now be triple checking my work for any mistakes. This is why feedback is important.**

**MillieBelle: Thank you for the review. Sorry the fight wasn't very long, but looking back at the book, the face off Harry had with his dragon was a lot shorter than I remembered.**

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Time**

"I don't believe that keeping him here is a good idea Dumbledore" Fudge said firmly, gripping his bowler hat firmly as he looked at the headmaster.

Internally he groaned. Ever since he had been removed from Mr Moore's case, Lucius had apparently made it his goal to undermine his authority and have Victors creatures taken from him regardless. He had been surprisingly brazen about it as well. During the last few weeks, hundreds of angry letters and howlers had been sent to him, containing some truly vile vernacular. It was, however, better than the mail that had been sent to Victor.

It was one of the few times he had been glad that the incoming mail was screened, as the letters and packages containing Dungbombs, Bubotuber Pus, and several curses sent from angry pure-bloods. These attempted attacks were quickly dealt with, but that didn't stop Lucius from whispering in the ministers' ear as well. And because of that, the stoking of Fudge's paranoia had resulted in yet another meeting about removing Victor from Hogwarts.

But there was little he was able to do at this moment without aggravating the situation, so Dumbledore did the only thing he could do.

He smiled.

"Cornelius, why not? He seems to be doing well here" he said, eyes twinkling at the Minister. Fudge however seemed to grip his hat tighter.

"Did you not see what his creature could do? What if they attacked the students? I have enough letters from citizens concerned about his being here. What would happen if a student got injured?"

Dumbledore's smile didn't fade as he sat behind his desk. Picking up a sherbet lemon, he pretended to look closely at it.

"Cornelius, in his time here, has Mr Moore done anything that affirms any of your concerns?"

Fudge paused for a moment, thinking to himself.

"No… BUT, several parents have told me their children have expressed fear of the boy. Lucius even told me that his son, Draco, has been scared to walk the corridors in fear of him."

Whilst the smile remained on his face, Dumbledore let out another internal groan. He had seen Lucius whispering to the minister and the senior undersecretary during Victors' task. Why he was going through so much effort, he didn't know. But he couldn't let him take the Pokémon. His previous plan to unlock the Chamber of Secrets had luckily been stopped before any serious damage had occurred. But allowing the Pokémon to be taken, presumably disappearing without a trace at some point. Who knew what Lucius might be able to do with them.

"I don't think he's a bad kid" Mr Weasley piped up. "My kids have told me nothing but good things about him."

"Mr Weasley, with all due respect, your fascination with muggles might be clouding your judgment" Fudge said in a dismissive tone. Mr Weasley looked taken aback by the comment.

"That isn't true" he told the minister, who had already started turning back to Dumbledore.

"Well, that isn't entirely true" a voice rung out. Stepping forward, Rose put her hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"As much as you like muggles, and as much as your children speak highly of him, we don't _actually_ know that much about him or his world." She paused, glancing over to Dumbledore.

"What do we actually know about him?" she enquired.

"His world is very similar to the muggle community, with advancements in science and technology. They also have competitions between their Pokémon, which is considered a tradition in their culture."

Rose hummed, as if thinking about the information she had just been given. Fudge however, seemed slightly panicked at the idea.

"They engage in violence? As a _tradition_?"

Dumbledore chuckled, raising his hand as if to wave away Fudge's worry.

"Imagine the battles being a variation of wizard's dules, and the tournament being their worlds version of the Triwizard Tournament" he explained.

"And what of the boy himself?"

Dumbledore thought to himself for a moment. What _was_ Victor like. Through the memories he had viewed, the boy seemed helpful. Respectful of others. Rash in his actions but means well.

"Hem-Hem" a sickly-sweet voice cut through his thoughts, bringing Dumbledores attention to what had been his largest obstacle keeping Victor at the school. Dolores Umbridge.

Whilst Lucius had been sticking to the shadows, whispering in the ears of whoever would listen, Umbridge had been more vocal and aggressive with her attempts to kick Victor out of Hogwarts. Ever since she had heard of Victors arrival, the woman had been traveling to as many ministry officials in an attempt to curry favour with them, claiming that Victor was a threat to the magical community. She had even attempted to draw up several small legislations that would have forced him out of the school and his Pokémon detained, however these attempts failed when Madame Bones shot down each one citing that they would threaten the Statute of Secrecy if enacted.

This hadn't deterred the woman though, as he could clearly see from the fake smile creeping onto her face.

"Headmaster, correct me if I am wrong, but wouldn't the muggle be considered an illegal alien? And if that is the case, why shouldn't we arrest him?"

Dumbledore wasn't surprised that Umbridge would try to use that excuse, her dislike of non-pure-blood wizards being evident since she was a child. Arthur and McGonagall however were appalled at the idea, vocally expressing their displeasure at what had just been said. For a minute they argued with the senior undersecretary, conversation increasing in volume as they became angrier with each other. The portraits of the former headmasters seemed interested in the altercation, doing their best to feign sleep.

Eventually, Dumbledore raised his hand. Within seconds, the room was silent.

"If the minister is so afraid of the public's opinion on the matter, I will speak with the International Confederation of Wizards to see what their opinion on the matter is."

Fudge seemed to pale at the idea.

"Albus, is that really necessary?"

Dumbledore looked at the man and knew that he had him. Cornelius was always worried about public opinion, and if the International Confederation of Wizards became involved, it would make him look week not only in front of the British magical community, but communities around the world.

"If we were to remove his memories, Mr Moore would have no reason to hide his Pokémon from the general public. And what a lot of the old families don't realise is, that they don't have any magical abilities, thus not breaking the statute of secrecy. Mr Moore's Pokémon would gain international attention from the muggle community, exacerbated by the fact that the muggles have an electronic game based on Mr Moore's world."

Rose perked up at this information.

"What do you mean they're a game?"

"Several muggles created a game that was just over ten years ago that has become quite popular. It seems that the, multiverse as the muggles call it, really does contain any possibility."

Umbridge was uninterested in this, interrupting the headmaster again.

"And why should this worry us?"

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Mr Moore would most likely be welcomed by the muggle community. And if that happened, some of the more adventurous witches and wizards might think about revealing themselves as well. They might think, 'if they accept him, why not us?' And if that was to happen… if witches and wizards, mages, and sorcerers started exposing magic to the muggle community, who would the International Confederation blame?"

Fudge paled at the thought, his hat twisting slightly in his grip. Umbridge seemed surprised at this as well, her face twisting in discontent.

"That is why, until we can send him home, Mr Moore will remain here. Not only am I here to keep an eye on him and keep the Confederation informed on the situation, but due to him being in the tournament, it gives him a reason not to leave the school grounds and go into muggle communities. Thus preventing any muggles from finding out about him."

Fudge and Umbridge seemed displeased with this plan but were stopped from complaining when the bell in the clocktower started ringing. Grasping the chance to end the farce, Dumbledore cheerfully clapped his hands together.

"What fortunate timing. The elves have been working incredibly hard today to make a celebratory feast. If you have the time, please join us. But if you must excuse me, I have some paperwork that needs to be sent to the Board of Governors."

"_Albus_. We still need to discuss the student's fears" Fudge said. Dumbledore gave the man a little grin.

"Rest assured, I have a plan that should placate these worries. That is in fact one of the documents I need to send off."

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Fudge quickly swept out of the room, shortly followed by Umbridge. Rose followed them, quietly thinking to herself. Lastly, McGonagall and Mr Weasley left, the latter asking how his children had been doing in their classes.

This left Dumbledore alone with Snape.

Taking a deep breath, he let himself relax slightly. Working with Fudge could be difficult at times, but this situation was exhausting him, especially with people like Lucius and Umbridge constantly at the ministers' ear.

"Why are you working so hard to keep him here" Snape asked, finally stepping away from the desk he had been lurking at. Dumbledore looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"While his creatures' abilities are impressive, any half decent witch or wizard can achieve the same effects, and more. So why waste so much time protecting a muggle?"

Dumbledore looked up at the portraits, who once again were pretending to sleep as they listened to the conversation.

"We don't know the full extent of what Pokémon are able to do. That kind of potential would attract the attention of numerous factions. And with the recent Death Eater activity potentially signalling Voldemort's second rise, we will need all the allies we can get."

Snape scoffed, making the headmaster lower his gaze to the professor.

"Are you really sure you can trust him? We didn't get many memories from him in the pensive and we still don't know how he entered the tournament. Even Moody doesn't trust him."

That wasn't a surprise. Alister had always been suspicious of strangers, and with everything that was occurring the ex-auror's paranoia had spiked.

And it wasn't like he couldn't empathise with the man. Grindelwald. Rakepick. Pettigrew. People he had trusted, treated as friends. Yet they still betrayed him.

"I understand your concerns Severus, but there are reasons the boy needs to stay. As for his trustworthiness, I have somebody watching the boy on the chance he is planning something."

Snape looked like he wasn't fully convinced, but let the argument go. Turning to leave he spoke.

"What makes you so sure the dark lord would want those creatures?"

"Victor has told us that even people who have studied them all their lives still have much to learn about their capabilities. Who knows what other powers they might possess?"

(X)

Victor had seated himself on the sofa, watching the two boys shift uncomfortably on the sofa across from him. Behind them, leaning against the window, was Lucario. The Pokémon had been glaring at the boys ever since he had arrived, not taking his eyes off them the entire time.

"So what you're saying," Victor asked, "is that you're both from the future?"

The boys shifted slightly, nodding at him.

"And in order to get here you used the power of a mythical Pokémon to bring you back, despite the fact said Pokémon was injured?"

The boys were even more uncomfortable now, the black haired one even twisting his hands in his robes as he glanced toward the bed. Currently resting on the bed was an honest to Arceus Celebi.

The problem was that the poor Pokémon was injured. From what he remembered from watching documentaries as a child, Celebi were able to travel by flying through the air. This one however was unable to even hover more than a few seconds before falling to the ground. Its fur was also slightly grey, instead of the pale green displayed on his Pokédex.

Not getting a response, Victor turned back to the boys.

"Do you realise how bad a decision that was?"

The black-haired boy looked at him, and Victor was surprised at how green his eyes were.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea."

Victor stood up suddenly. The boys jumped slightly at the sudden movement and even Umbreon, who was currently keeping the injured Celebi company, glanced up from their position on the bed.

"What would you have done if Celebi sent you to the wrong time? Or got hurt and unable to take you back? You could have gotten stranded in time" Victor said as he paced around the room. The boys glanced at each other, before looking at him confused.

"Wait, you're not angry with us?" the blond asked. Victor stopped pacing, looking at the boy.

"I am slightly annoyed that you could have hurt that Celebi. But I'm not angry with you."

The boys relaxed at this statement, the blonde leaning to whisper in his friends' ear. Turning back to the bed, Victor took a closer look at the Celebi, who let out a tired trill at his attention.

His initial thoughts were about how ways he might be able to help the Pokémon recover, allowing the two boys to return to whatever time they came from. These thoughts were swallowed shortly after, when the realisation hit him.

This was the first Celebi he had ever seen, in his _life_. If these boys were able to get hold of it, that meant, at some point, there would be a way home. Or at least this world and his would be connected at some point.

"Urm… Mr Moore… Could we take Celebi back now? We'd like to go home."

The boys had now stood up from the sofa. Whilst the initial nervousness was gone, the boys still looked slightly unease.

"I'm sorry, but that might not be able to happen for a few days."

The boys looked surprised.

"And why not?" the blond questioned.

Sitting back on the sofa, Victor gestured for the two to do the same. The boys complied, visibly tenser again.

"Celebi is still weak. If you used their power now, you might end up stuck in a different timeline. If that happened, you might never see your friends or family again."

The black-haired boy scowled slightly, leaning back against the sofa as he crossed his arms.

"Not like they'd miss me anyway" he grumbled to himself, his friend giving him a concerned look.

"Ok… Just a few quick questions. What are your names?"

"I'm Scorpius, and he's Albus" the blond said, gesturing to himself and his friend.

"Could you tell me honestly, did you change or interfere with any of today's events?"

Scorpius glanced at Albus, who had started fiddling with the hem of his robe again.

"Why would you think we did anything? We just came to watch the tournament."

Normally, Victor would have accepted this answer. When he was a child, he had dreamt about using a Celebi to travel back and watch the famous match between Mustard and Opal in person. So the idea of these boys' time traveling to watch the tournament wasn't unbelievable. But the issue with their story was raised by Lucario, who had his left paw raised in the air. The signal that the person who had talked to him was lying.

"Then why did Lucario feel the need to bring you two here?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it, looking slightly embarrassed that Victor had caught them out.

"Honestly, it's ok," Victor said trying to comfort him, "I'd probably use time travel to see a competition like this as well. I just don't want anybody getting any unfair advantages, that's all."

"Mr Moore," Albus said quietly, "What would you do, if something happened in the past. Something bad. And you could stop it. Would you change the past?"

Victor sat back to think. They hadn't come here to watch the tournament. They came because something bad was going to happen. The issue was, why were they here, in this time?

The first task went fine, no bad injuries had happened to any of the champions. Which meant they wanted to change the total scores the champions received. So that would mean the points would likely have something to do with the third task, which is most likely where this apparent bad event would occur.

_But then why not just go to the third task and prevent it from happening?_

Looking back at them, Albus and Scorpius were staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"What year are you two from?"

Albus looked at him confused.

"Twenty thirty-five."

Scorpius elbowed him, causing Albus to push his arm away.

"And how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Victor quickly did the math in his head. Since Lucario hadn't raised his paw, that would mean these boys wouldn't be born for around twelve years. If they changed anything, who knows how much of an impact on their world their decision would have.

"Does this event effect you or the people around you?"

Albus paused, his temple furrowed slightly as he thought. As he was thinking, Scorpius took over for his friend.

"Not really. Things have become better now."

Victor stared at them. Lucario's hand remained lowered. Taking a deep breath, Victor looked the boys in the eyes.

"Personally, I think that whatever is going to happen, you two are under no obligation to change it. If however you think that it's worth it, you can tell me what's going to happen. Until then, I'll do my best to keep an eye open for anything bad that might occur. But just know that it isn't your job or duty to change the past. Bad things happen, and we have to make the most of it."

The boys looked at each other, as if they were communicating with each other. Before they were able to make any decisions, Victor stood up.

"But before then, I need to hide you two" he said, grabbing his bag from the foot of the bed.

"Why are we hiding?" Scorpius asked, awkwardly standing up.

"Because the more you interact with people, the more likely you are to change your timeline. So unless you want to change the future, we need to make ripples, not waves" Victor replied. Grabbing his hoodie from the sofa, he slipped it on.

"We also don't want your past headmaster finding out about your future knowledge. So you need to be somewhere people can't find you and where I can help this little guy recover" he finished, gently scooping Celebi into the hood.

Umbreon was already by the door waiting for them, excitedly waiting for the chance to run through the corridors. Pushing open the door, Victor glanced into the corridor to check the coast was clear. Seeing nobody approach, he opened the door fully. The boys stepped into the corridor, followed by Lucario. Closing the door, Victor was glad to see that Manuela was missing, saving him from making an excuse for the portrait.

"Umbreon, Lucario, I need you guys to keep an eye out for people. We want to avoid everyone if possible."

Umbreon cried in confirmation, quickly bounding to the end of the corridor to check for people. Following the Pokémon, they made their way through the castle. Victor was glad that the boys were following him without argument, although they both looked conflicted as they snaked their way through the corridors.

They had almost gotten caught when a classmate of Harry's, Michael Corner, spotted Albus as they made their way past the sixth floor. Victor, while pleased he wasn't the only one who noticed how similar Albus looked to Harry, was able to trick the boy into thinking it was himself that Michael had seen. After a short conversation Michael had proceeded to go downstairs, allowing Victor to extract Albus and Scorpius from the enclave Lucario had dragged them into.

Eventually they made it to the seventh-floor corridor, the corridor empty of students. Reaching the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, Victor turned on his heel. Lucario and Umbreon, who had seen Victor do this many times stopped walking, watching their trainer. Albus and Scorpius on the other hand, looked confused.

"What in Merlin's Beard are you doing?" Scorpius asked as Victor spun around again. His question was answered when Victor reached his original starting position, the door to the Room of Requirement silently appearing in the wall.

Grabbing the handle, he quickly let himself in. As he moved over to the equipment tent, he heard the boys let out sounds of amazement as they entered the room. Finding what he was looking for, he stepped out of the tent.

Albus and Scorpius were looking around the room in astonishment, taking in the layout of the room.

"What is this place?" Albus asked.

"Room of Requirement. The elves told me. You walk past Barnabas the Barmy three times thinking about what you want or need, and the room becomes it" Victor said as he set up the healing cot. It was a piece of equipment, sort of like an incubator. You could insert a berry into it and it would, over several hours, permeate the air in the chamber the Pokémon was resting in, allowing the Pokémon to heal quickly from injuries or illnesses.

"That's incredible" Scorpius exclaimed as he glanced around the room.

"Best part is, not many people know about it. So you should be safe here."

The boys continued to look around the room for a few minutes whilst Victor booted up the cot, placing several Sitrus berries into the machine.

"Mr Moore. Where are we going to sleep?" Scorpius asked, walking up to him as he placed Celebi into the cot. Grinning at him, Victor opened his bag, pulling out his camping gear.

"You can call me Victor you know."

Scorpius's face reddened slightly.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. You ever camped before?"

Scorpius shook his head slightly, causing Victor to look at him in disbelief.

"Really? Never?"

It was at this point Albus appeared.

"His dad kind of kept him isolated as a kid. I went camping though" Albus said proudly. Smiling at him, Victor held a mallet to him.

"Think you can help me set this up?"

Albus grinned back at him, taking the mallet and dragging Scorpius towards the pool.

For the next twenty minutes, they set up the tent. Albus kept laughing when the poles of the tent kept jumping away from him, resulting in Lucario helping the boy. Eventually the tent was set up, Victor placing his two sleeping bags inside.

He then turned his attention to cooking a meal for them. As the boys were distracted by his Pokémon, Victor fanned the flames underneath the pot, stirring the curry until the smell filled the room. Eventually his Cheese-Covered Curry was ready.

For the next half hour, they sat around the fire talking as they ate their meal. Victor told the boys about some of the battles he had been in during the Gym Challenge, Scorpius listening to him intently. Albus on the other hand wasn't as interested and was instead stroking Umbreons fur as he gazed up at the ceiling. Apparently the room also reacted to the time of day. The later in the evening it became, the darker the room became, with an illusion of the night sky appearing near the ceiling. It reminded Victor of the illusion in the great hall, constellations softly glowing above their heads.

Eventually Scorpius started yawning, letting Victor know it was time to head back. Standing up, he rummaged through his bag.

"Listen. I'm going to head back now, but I'm going to leave you guys some food in case you get hungry" he said, placing some snack bars onto a nearby table. He then walked over to the healing pod to check on Celebi.

The Pokémon was sleeping soundly. It had been upset that it couldn't play with the other Pokémon, but Corviknight had kept them company during the evening.

Happy that the Pokémon's vitals were ok, he started recalling his Pokémon. When he was about to recall Umbreon, Albus stopped him.

"Could Umbreon stay with us? To keep us company?" he asked. Victor looked at the Pokémon in question, who was currently laid against Albus's side. Taking a quick glance to his left, Lucario gave him a small shrug.

"Ok. Just don't let him stay up too late. His sleeping habits are bad enough at the moment" Victor said, giving the Pokémon a small scratch behind the ear. Umbreon gave him a huff in return, getting up and moving over to the tent, laying in front of it. Laughing slightly, Victor wished the boys a good night before leaving. Before he closed the door to the room, he took one last look at the celling, smiling at the prettiness of it.

(X)

Less than ten minutes after Victor had left, Scorpius and Albus had dragged the sleeping bags from the tent and set them up on the floor outside. Here, they were able to see the illusionary stars on the ceiling, glittering softly overhead. Lying on the floor next to him was Albus, Umbreon curled up on his other side. Ever since Umbreon had come over to him, Albus had done his best to keep the Pokémon nearby.

"You know," Scorpius said, breaking the comfortable silence, "From what grandpa told me, I always thought Victor would be… scarier… you know?"

He heard Albus snort next to him, followed by the sound of the sleeping bag shifting as his best friend grinned at him.

"Oh believe me, He can be scary when he wants to be. Why do you think Mrs Granger's elf protection laws passed so quickly? And you should see him when he battles."

"Yeah, I know. I've read the books my dad gave me. But I just imagined him to be more… aggressive… you know? But he just seems so…"

"Nice?"

"Yeah. I really thought he was going to yell at us."

Albus let out a small laugh at the idea before quieting down. For a while, they were silent, the only sound in the room coming from the dying fire. Scorpius heard his friend shift around again, his back now facing him as pale azure light outlined his body.

"I've missed you" he heard, sound muffled in Umbreons fur. Looking back up at the ceiling, Scorpius thought to himself.

"Hey Al. Do you think we should tell him about Cedric?"

Ever since asking Victor about changing past events, Albus had seemed conflicted. He would deny it, but Scorpius had been his friend for over three years. He could tell that he was doubting the plan, and in turn himself again. Even Scorpius was having doubts about what they were trying to achieve. Even though there was no way of telling, the idea of returning to a present with no Rose Weasley made him feel uneasy.

"I mean, it won't change the world too much if Cedric survives, right?"

Albus remained silent, before turning slightly further away.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he said, voice wavering.

Feeling a small pang of guilt for pushing his friend, Scorpius returned his gaze to the stars above, their illumination slowly lulling him into a deep slumber.

(X)

Victor was able to make it back to his room without anyone seeing him. Lucario had been able to guide him through the maze of halls without any issue, his aura detection keeping them away from the prefects and Filch.

Manuela was back and was fortunately more concerned with his being out so late that she didn't ask about Albus and Scorpius. When he finally entered the room, he flopped onto the bed exhausted. Between the dragon, finding out a way home might appear sometime in the future, and the time traveling duo, he was drained of energy. Before he was able to fall asleep though, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

Opening an eye, he saw Lucario pointing to the desk. On it was the golden egg, left forgotten in the events of the last few hours.

"You want me to look at it?"

Lucario nodded, leaning against the wall. Letting out a groan, Victor pulled himself off the bed, body limp as he made his way to the desk.

"Fine. But straight to bed after" he said, pointing at the Pokémon.

Picking up the egg, Victor had to admit that he was impressed at with the craftsmanship. The egg was smooth, with intricate symbols beautifully engraved on the shell. The egg looked like it was made of three parts, held together at the top with a small clasp. It was also deceptively heavy, resulting in Victor having to rearrange it in his hands so he wouldn't drop it. Moving his hand to the top he pulled on the clasp, causing the three sections of the egg to open.

For a fraction of a second, Victor saw the inside of the egg was hollow and empty. He was not able to dwell on this fact however, as the moment it opened up a loud, screechy wailing noise exploded from the egg.

Flinching from the sudden outburst Victor threw the egg across the room, his hands flying up to his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. But no matter how hard he pressed, the screeching continued to assault his ears.

But as quickly as it started, the noise suddenly stopped.

Heart racing, Victor looked up to see Lucario kneeling nearby, his paws closed on the egg. Quickly, Victor reattached the clasp in order to prevent the egg from re-opening during the night and giving him a heart attack.

"Well, at least we know something about the clue" he said, patting Lucario on the shoulder as he placed the egg carefully on the table. The Pokémon looked at him questioningly.

"It was Mermish. Lapras has been hanging out with some of the mermaids in the lake" he explained, bending down to look at the egg again.

_A test that might be underwater. This could be interesting._

**Another chapter done. I'm aware that people have gone back to education, so I'm going to try updating new chapters on the weekend to make the story more available for people to read.**

**This chapter introduces time-travel, a difficult thing to write as it can be super complicated. Whilst this chapter introduces parts of The Cursed Child, it ignores large parts of it as it contradicts large parts of the Canon. The biggest issue this chapter had with the Cursed Child is it ignores the rules set for Time-Turners in POA. In order to allow them to time travel, the boys would need a Pokémon that not only can time travel but could conceivably be found. That is why Celebi is there.**

**Scorpius and Albus are adorable, but their conversation has made them conflicted in their plan. Will they tell Victor, now knowing that their decision will have much larger consequences? Victor has partially figured out the clue, so he's already ahead of the other champions.**

**I have also started some plans for the spin off, as Rowling's attitude towards minorities is making me not want to continue using her series. However, in order for it to make sense, I need to complete this story first to set up the next one. So don't worry about this one being put on hiatus.**

**Kitty_Sama: Manuela is an amazing character. She cares so deeply for others but will run off to stab the death knight if given the opportunity.**

**ALanos: The Multiverse indeed be crazy. You did have some good theories. But the answer was the time traveling children of Harry and Draco, caught trying to interfere with the tournament. Which is just as crazy TBH.**

**Greninjaten99: Its true, some Pokémon literally manipulate the world around them. But while Pokémon are quite powerful, they lack the versatility magic users have.**

**MV2323 & Beatdown183: You both are correct. But the cannon here ignores a lot of what happens in the Cursed Child, as it's so badly written. Harry never said he wished Albus wasn't his son, and Ron doesn't give ****_anyone_**** a love potion.**

**Dawning of the day: Thank you. I already have some ideas about what the OC will be like. But as I'm thinking he grew up in the Crown Tundra, I can't flesh him out until the DLC comes out. **

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Future**

It had been three days since the first task, and ever since the boys had remained within the Room of Requirement whilst they waited for Celebi to heal. Victor had worried that the boys would have been bored out of their minds. They however had managed to keep themselves occupied, either by playing with whatever Pokémon Victor had left to watch over them, watching videos on his Rotom phone, or by studying.

The boys had even tried to figure out a way to open the trailer that was sitting at the side of the room. However, no matter what spells or charms they tried to use on it, the trailer remained sealed. Closed off from the residents of the room.

Victor had wanted to spend more time with them, but after the task he had been swamped with attention from the students, most notably the Weasley twins as they neared completion of their first product containing Snom scales.

And whilst the Durmstrang students and some of the more racist students from the other schools were weary of him, he had seemed to gain some respect from the rest of the rest of the students. Even some of the Beauxbatons students seemed interested in his Pokémon. It wasn't unusual for Victor to be stopped when he was walking down a corridor to answer some questions from interested students, although he did end up slapping the hand of a Beauxbatons boy when he tried to grab one of his Pokéballs for a closer look.

Because of this, Victor was forced to avoid the room, on the off chance somebody followed him and found out about Albus, Scorpius and Celebi.

The elves had been extremely helpful though. After explaining the situation and asking them not to tell anybody else, the elves had happily agreed to drop some food off for the boys at mealtimes. This meant that Victor didn't need to worry about Albus or Scorpius going without food whilst he wasn't there.

It wasn't until Saturday morning that Victor felt he had enough time to properly inspect the egg. So he had made his way to the Room of Requirement in order to uncover the clue, explaining to Hermione that he wanted to get a head start when she tried to bring him with her to breakfast.

Albus and Scorpius were currently playing with his Pokémon, charming the clay pigeons to fly through the air as Corviknight ducked and weaved around them. Umbreon was doing the opposite, sending waves of dark energy into the air to blast the objects out of the sky in an explosion of dust. All things considered, the boys seemed to be having a lot of fun.

Stripping down so he was in his pants, Victor grabbed a towel and dropped in near the edge of the pool. With the egg under one arm he jumped forwards, quickly submerging himself in the water. Looking down he saw Lapras at the bottom of the pool. She has been circling the pool but had paused when Victor broke the surface of the water.

After giving her a small wave, he grasped the clasp at the top of the egg, pulling it out.

After spending a month surrounded by magic, from illusionary ceilings and sentient paintings, strange creatures and humans able to manipulate the world around them, Victor thought he couldn't be any more amazed by the strange things that the witches and wizards were able to do.

But he found himself presently surprised when the egg finally opened. The egg was hollow, but the moment it opened it the interior glowed softly, a beautiful singing emanating from the interior.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this, we've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour, the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

The song started to repeat after the last line and, confident that he had the message, he resurfaced. Seeing Albus sitting near the side of the pool, book in hand, Victor swam over to him. He leant against the side to catch his breath.

"Finished playing?" he asked. Albus looked over his shoulder at him.

"Sorta. Wanted a break."

Victor gave a small hum, pushing the egg onto the ground next to Albus before pulling himself out.

"You know," Victor said, picking up the towel, "you could always take a swim with Lapras. She'd enjoy the company."

"Are you kidding?" Albus replied incredulously. "That waters freezing. I don't know how you stand it."

It was true. For some reason, even though Victor would call the water cold, Albus and Scorpius insisted that the water was much colder than he thought it was. Scorpius thought it might be his body being more resilient then theirs, and he could see where he was coming from. The dragon he had fought had been taken down a lot quicker than he anticipated. Maybe beings from his world were naturally more resilient than ones from this one.

Sitting next to Albus, Victor wrapped the towel around himself. He watched as Scorpius flicked his wand, sending several pigeons into the air after Corviknight.

"You know how long until we can go back?" Albus asked as Victor settled next to him. Looking over towards the trailer he saw Celebi floating in the air near Snom, who was doing their best to chase after the grass type Pokémon.

"Celebi is mostly recovered. You _could_ go back today, but I want to be one hundred percent sure before I send you back. So tomorrow, maybe?"

Albus let out a small hum, before returning to his book.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Victor asked. Albus didn't look up from his studying, instead nodding slightly.

"In the future, what am I like?"

This caught the boy's attention. Albus fumbled with the book as he looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Albus said, doing his best to sound truthful. Victor smiled at his rection.

"You don't have to tell me _everything_. Or if I ever return home. I just wanted to know what you think of me in the future."

Albus looked slightly sheepish, gazing away from him.

"Why do you think I would know you?"

"Mate, you freaked at the question. You have a Celebi which means that our worlds are probably connected, and you seem to be very close with Umbreon. They usually live for around twenty years so it makes sense you would have been able to meet him when you were younger. Plus," Victor pulled his Rotom phone out of his pocket, waving it in front of Albus's face, "you managed to connect my phone to the internet. Something I doubt you would have known if I hadn't been a part of your life."

Victor was reaching. He wasn't smart enough to figure out how to work out how to connect Rotom to the net, and it was a long shot that he might learn how to in the future. But what he said had seemingly convinced Albus, who no longer looked like a Deerling in the headlights. Instead he was gazing down at his book, a look of contemplation on his face.

"You were the only person my dad was scared of. Apparently, you yelled at him when you heard what he'd named me."

"Really? Why?"

Albus looked away from him.

"You'll find out soon enough. But apart from that, you were nice. When I was five, I had a really bad nightmare. You asked Umbreon to keep me company, told me that he would be able to keep the nightmares away."

Victor noticed the sad look in Albus's eyes as he glanced over towards the Pokémon in question, who was currently laying on the ground, gnawing on one of the pigeons. Not wanting to bring up any more unpleasant memories, Victor grabbed his bag. The movement caused Albus to bring his attention back to him.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked as Victor shuffled around in his bag.

"Grabbing some dry pants. Dumbledore wants to meet with me, so I need to get changed."

Albus frowned at him.

"Hold on" he said, pulling his wand out of his pocket. With a small complicated wave, he pointed the wand at Victor.

"_Calor Caeli_."

Hot air fired out of the wand. Directing the stream of air at Victor, Albus quickly dried him in several seconds. As soon as the spell ended, Victor looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Albus looked away sheepishly.

"Hot-Air Charm" Albus explained, returning the wand into his pocket. Victor grinned, patting Albus on the head.

"Thanks."

After putting his clothes back on, Victor left the boys in the room as he quickly made his way through the castle. Reaching the headmasters' office, he knocked on the door. Swinging open, Victor saw the headmaster standing by his desk, looking over some documents. As soon as he entered the room, Dumbledore looked up, his eyes shining as he beamed at Victor.

"Mr Moore, thank you for coming so early. Sherbet lemon?" he said, offering Victor a bowl of confectionary. Taking one of the sweets, Victor thanked the professor before asking why he was there. The man's face, despite continuing to smile softly at him, became slightly more serious.

"You might not be aware of this, but the school has been receiving a large number of correspondences demanding your removal from the school. Of course, whilst Madame Bones and I have repeatedly informed the minister that sending you away increases the chance the Statute of Secrecy being broken, a number of parents have been claiming their children are fearful of your creatures."

Victor tilted his head slightly.

"So… You want me to do what exactly?"

Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment that had been lying on the table.

"Mr and Mr Weasley have told me that you have been busy training the last few weeks. However, nobody has seen or heard any of these sessions. So, in order to show the students your Pokémon aren't a danger to them, I've managed to convince the Board of Governors to allow you use of the Quidditch pitch. However, they did ask for something in return."

Victor felt concerned.

"What did they want?"

"They would like you to tell the students about your world. It wouldn't be a class that you teach, but like a drop-in session that students can come to whenever they feel like. I have even managed to book out the room on the ground floor that you had your showcase in, to make things easier."

Victor thought about the deal. He had seen the Quidditch pitch from a distance, and the size of it would be more useful for Corviknight's aerial training than the Room of Requirement. And it wasn't like he couldn't just go back to it for some secret training.

The request sounded good as well. The way that this community viewed non-magical people was appalling. Being able to show the students a glimpse of what science could do, what they could achieve without magic was tempting. But…

"If I accept this deal, I have a few conditions."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow but gave a small smirk. He picked up a blank piece of parchment and a quill, before gesturing for him to continue.

"I'm not going to be running to a schedule. There are going to be times I'm not at the pitch or in the classroom. I will however leave the room open for people to use."

The professor nodded, writing down what Victor had said.

"Even though the room is primarily for teaching the students about my world, they can use it for general study as long as they don't damage the room. Which brings me to my next conditions.

"The students aren't allowed to discriminate, or damage or steal my property or the room. This includes my Pokémon. And while all of the students are invited to come, I reserve the right to bar them from the class and pitch."

The professor looked thoughtful for a moment, before quickly writing something on the parchment.

"That should be fine. Was there anything else?"

Victor nodded.

"Just one. If I or my Pokémon are attacked, we are allowed to defend ourselves. No consequences."

Dumbledores quill stilled. The professor looked up at him, a look of puzzlement apparent on his face.

"Do you expect to be attacked?"

Victor shifted, looking away from the old man and instead to his bird, who had been sleepily watching the conversation.

"Mr Karkaroff has made it abundantly clear that he thinks I'm subhuman. And ever since I called him out for cheating and overtaking his prized student…" he trailed off. Ever since the first task, the Durmstrang students had been slightly more antagonistic towards him for apparently embarrassing Krum. Krum on the other hand had been defending him. Hermione told him about how Krum had apparently scolded several Durmstrang students after he saw them wearing the Anti-Muggle badges.

"It is probably for the best, although any fight you are in will have to be investigated. I will inform Maxime and Karkaroff about this. I should have this ready for you on Monday morning. Until then, have a good weekend" Dumbledore said. Nodding, Victor grabbed a few more sherbet lemons before exiting the office.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Victor cooked Spicy Coconut Curry as a farewell meal for Albus and Scorpius, spending the night with the boys so he could send them off in the morning before anybody woke up.

At six o'clock in the morning, Victors alarm went off waking the boys. Victor, who was used to waking early in the Wild Area, roused Albus and Scorpius when they tried to fall back to sleep. Eventually they were up, Celebi floating around their heads as they stared groggily at Victor.

Victor had decided to have the boys return to their time on the outskirts of the forest. He wasn't sure of the exact limitations of Celebi's powers, but if it only shifted them through time it would be better if they appeared somewhere where people were less likely to see them.

So they moved through the corridors silently, Umbreon leading them down through the castle in the cool morning.

They had managed to reach the ground floor and were moving swiftly through the clock tower when something Victor had been trying to avoid happened. Albus ran headfirst into a student who had suddenly walked out of an adjoining corridor. The two of them cried out as they fell to the floor, causing the others to stop in their tracks. Albus was rubbing his forehead, apparently hitting it on the floor when he fell. The girl on the other hand…

"Luna?"

She looked up at Victor, her hair tussled from the fall. Giving him a small smile, she waved.

"Hello Victor. Did you see the Gotchi too?"

Victor let out a small laugh. Of all the people who they could have run into, he didn't expect it to be Luna.

"Sorry. Can't say I have" he replied, offering her his hand. Pulling herself up off the floor, Luna hummed to herself as she brushed the dirt off her robes. She then turned her gaze to Albus and Scorpius, who were looking at her unsure what to do. Celebi didn't have any qualms about being seen by her though, flying over to playfully hover in front of her face.

"Oh wow!" Luna gasped, a smile growing on her face. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Celebi, but right now we need to get to the edge of the forest" Victor said, putting a hand on Luna's shoulder as he heard noise from the other end of the corridor. Moving as fast as they could, the small group followed him across the covered bridge until they eventually reached the canopy of the forest, the morning air damp with mist.

Taking a deep breath, Victor looked around at his companions. Umbreon was currently sitting on the floor, looking up at Albus and Scorpius who were in deep conversation. Luna was making her way over to him, hand raised in the air as Celebi flew gracefully around her arm and hand.

"I thought you were only allowed six Pokémon with you. Is this little one theirs? " she asked.

"I'm not really sure" Victor replied, shaking his head. Seeing the flicker of confusion on her face, he pulled out his Rotom phone, pointing it at the Pokémon.

_"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Revered as a guardian of the forest, this Pokémon has the ability to move through time. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish."_

"Celebi has been recovering for the last few days. Now that she's better, they can go back to wherever time they came from" Victor explained, walking with her over to the boys. As soon as they heard them approach, they stopped talking.

"You guys ready to go back?"

The boys nodded at him.

"Sorry for bothering you" Scorpius said. Victor waved his hand dismissively.

"That's ok, I know you meant well. But as fun as this was, try not to do it again. Unless it's an emergency or you have no other choice."

The boys nodded at him. As Albus lent down to hug Umbreon, Scorpius came up to Victor handing him a letter.

"I know you said not to tell you, but if you change your mind, we wrote down what would happen in here."

Victor tentatively took the letter from Scorpius, before ruffling the boy's hair. Scorpius seemed to glow with happiness from the gesture, before turning to his friend.

"Could you take these two back to their time please?" Victor asked Celebi. The time traveling Pokémon gave a small nod, flying in-between the two boys. The small Pokémon started to glow, pulses of pale green light emanating from behind the three.

As Victor waved goodbye the light became brighter, swallowing the forms of the boys and the Pokémon before quickly receding, leaving nothing behind.

(X)

After Albus, Scorpius and Celebi were gone, Victor and Luna went to grab some breakfast from the great hall. Due to the few students in the hall at the time, they had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table. It was whilst they were eating that Luna had started asking about the boys.

"So they were from the future?" Luna asked, poking her fork into some scrambled eggs. Victor mummed in confirmation, his mouth full of some toast.

"Yeah, said something bad was going to happen. But I can't figure out why they came to the first task though."

"What about the letter? It might be useful."

Victor groaned. The thought of opening the letter was tempting, but he felt hesitant about using future knowledge. He was angry at the way the other champions had cheated and learnt about the first task days in advance. If whatever was in the letter gave him an unfair advantage, he would hate himself. He told this to Luna, who looked at him thoughtfully as he explained himself.

"I think," she spoke softly, "that you should read it. It it's bad, we can tell the professors about it."

Victor nodded, looking sullenly at his food. Whilst he was thankful for Luna's opinion, he still wasn't sure.

Suddenly something soft draped over his head, effectively blinding him.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"Breakin' our hearts, you are."

Pulling the fabric away from his face, Victor came face to face with the Weasley twins. They were grinning at him whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the table next to them.

"What can I say, I wanted to play hard to get" Victor said grinning. The twins smiled even harder.

"We were trying to find you."

"Finally got the right charms for the cloak."

"So now you," Fred slung his arm over Victors shoulder, patting the fabric they had dumped on him, "are the proud owner of the world's first Snom Cloak."

Victor gasped dramatically.

"A real Snoak?"

Fred and George stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Hermione was less impressed.

"You really shouldn't be helping them you know. What they're doing could be dangerous."

"Oh come off it 'mione" Ron said as he piled food onto his plate. "It's fun."

Whilst Ron and Hermione argued, Victor looked closer at the cloak he had been handed. The twins had apparently not listened to him when he told them not to go with Gryffindor colours, as the cloak was a dark red colour that shimmered in the light. The fabric was surprisingly soft, like Wooloo wool.

"With what some of the Slytherins are saying, we thought you could use the extra protection" George said as he watched Victor examine the fabric. Victor looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"_Really_? And this has nothing to do with the potential free marketing?"

The twins pretended to be shocked at the accusation, grinning as they acted innocent. With a smile of his own, Victor draped the cloak over his shoulders.

"What do you guys think?" he asked. Harry and Ron looked confusedly at him, unsure what to say. Hermione frowned at him.

"It looks ok, just a bit weird on you" Luna said truthfully. Victor nodded, picking up his fork to continue his breakfast. For the next few minutes they ate in science. As more students came into the room to have breakfast, Victor found himself listening to their conversations.

For a while he was content to listen to the voices around him but was soon drawn into the conversation Ron was having with his friends.

"Just tell her we saw ourselves in great peril, she'll love that" Ron said, causing Hermione to scoff.

"I don't understand why you still take that lesson. It's completely ridiculous.

"What's ridiculous?" Victor asked. The three looked up at him.

"Trelawney. She says she can see the future but it's a load of rubbish."

Victor turned fully on the bench.

"Hold up, there was someone here who could see the future and nobody told me?"

The Gryffindors looked at him confused, unsure what to say.

"She's not a very good teacher," Hermione said after a few seconds, "she keeps spouting a load of rubbish, pretending like she can see the future."

Victor thought for a moment. If there was a person in the castle who could give him an idea about what might happen, he wouldn't have to take the chance of opening the letter.

"Could someone take me to her?" he asked, standing up. Harry and Ron looked at each other concerned, whilst Hermione shook her head.

"Divination is complete tripe, you know that right?"

Victor lent over, so his face was closer to hers.

"I know that there are people who face being able to make predictions. But where I'm from, being able to see the future is a very real thing Pokémon and some people can do. Xatu are famous for it. And if there's even a slight chance this Trelawney person is able to help me, I'm going to take it."

The trio seemed unconvinced but decided to take him to the professor anyway. Fred and George seemed to be interested in what he had said about Xatu and had decided to join them, whilst Luna apologised, stating she needed to write to her father.

On their journey to the Divination Tower, Victor applauded Harry's flying skills. This came as a surprise to the boy, who was unaware that Victor had seen his performance during the task. Victor explained that he had recorded the other champions and could show them the video if they wanted.

They eventually reached the tower, climbing a long spiralling staircase for a few minutes until they reached a small landing. Feeling confused, Victor was about to ask the three where the classroom was when he heard a _thunk_ behind him. There was what appeared to be a trap door in the ceiling, with a ladder leading up into it. Raising an eyebrow at Harry and Ron's hesitance, Victor climbed the ladder into the room above.

The room was unlike the other rooms in the castle. This one was incredibly warm, the windows covered as a fire burned in the mantelpiece. There were a dozen tables scattered around the room surrounded by comfy chairs. The lanterns on the table were covered in red shawls, making the room look like a mixture of a teashop and a fortune tellers' tent.

"Professor Trelawney?" Victor called out as he pressed record on his phone. As the others were pulling themselves into the room, there was a small noise of a table being bumped into, before a thin woman covered in shawls and beads, eyes magnified behind large glasses, appeared from around the corner.

"My dear, how wonderful to finally see you in the flesh" the woman dreamily said as she held out her hand. Shaking it, he couldn't help but notice how weak her grip was.

"Nice to meet you too professor. Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly" Victor said, aware of how the twins had dumped themselves into some empty chairs, looking over a piece of parchment. The other three seemed uninterested in Trelawney as well, taking some seats nearby without interacting with her. Trelawney didn't seem to mind though, her attention focused on Victor.

"Your visit was expected young man, for the inner eye showed me your arrival" Trelawny spoke softly as she guided him into a seat. From behind him, he heard someone scoff. Trelawney's face seemed to harden slightly, but Victor quickly brought her attention back to him.

"That's kind of why I'm here. I wanted to know if I could get a prediction."

Trelawney's face lit up slightly.

"The inner eye can see many things. If there was something you wanted to know, I shall reveal it to you."

Victor nodded, but he knew that this was now the hard part, especially as he could now feel the other students' attention on him.

"Where I come from, we have psychics who can tell the future. A while ago, a friend of mine told me that something… bad was going to occur, after I faced a dragon."

Trelawney let out a small gasp, her hand moving in front of her chest.

"I was wondering, could you do a prediction for me? Give me an idea about what's going to happen" he asked. Trelawney appeared to steel herself, her hands moving above a crystal ball Victor hadn't noticed. She looked closely at the orb, the misty substance inside appearing to swirl.

"Yes. I see… Peril… You dear boy, are in grave danger."

Victor heard the twins snort in amusement at the statement, whilst Hermione seemed to groan.

"Yes… You will meet death, at the place of your home, in the snow."

That was an interesting thing to say. It rarely snowed in Postwick, it was why the town was so good at farming. Ron and Harry seemed to share in Victors disbelief, as they had started snickering alongside Ron's brothers.

"Anything specific though?" he asked the professor. She lent in closer to the ball, before opening her mouth slightly. Before freezing.

Victor noticed right away, as the woman's entire body seemed to stiffen. Her gaze locked onto the ball.

"Professor? Professor Trelawney?"

There was no response. Concerned, he got out of his seat and leant next to her.

"Professor Trelawney, can you hear me?" Victor asked, waving his hand in front of the woman's face. Getting no response he stood up, looking at the others who looked slightly confused.

"Do you guys know wha-"

Trelawney's hand suddenly stot up grabbing Victor by the arm, her grip painfully tight. Gaze snapping down to her, Victor's heart jumped, panic flooding through his veins when he saw that her eyes were completely whited out. Startled by the sudden movement, the others jumped out of their seats, hands reaching for their wands when Trelawney spoke.

"_The one who will change the world approaches…_" Trelawney spoke in a raspy voice, "_The Dark Lord's machinations will fail, as pillars of the heavens scorch the earth, brought forth by the aether… Excalibur and Pridwen shall once more defend the shores as a city lies under siege… A war shall begin, and those in the shadows will search for the boy holding one hundred and eight souls, as he dances through the void… The world will witness change, and two dead men shall walk on the newly formed earth…_"

The woman let out a raspy breath before blinking several times, coming back to her senses. Her grip immediately loosened, as she realised the occupants of the room were staring at her.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?"

Victor immediately fled the room, ignoring the calls from the others behind him. Whatever had come over the woman had scared him. And that wasn't even considering what was clearly some kind of prophecy.

As he ran down the stairs, he could hear the others behind him. He ignored them, rushing into the corridors until he arrived at the portrait of Barnabas. Quickly doing the required pacing, he managed to get into the room just as the twins rushed past.

Sinking to the floor, Victor took several deep breaths in order to calm himself. For a few minutes he sat there, thinking about what he had been told. A war was coming, and from what Albus and Scorpius had said, it was going to be soon.

Hesitantly, Victor pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Slowly opening it, he pulled a small piece of parchment out, his heart sinking at the few words written on it.

_Cedric Diggory is going to die._

**Dun Dun Dun! The boys have gone home, there's been a prophecy, and Victor is starting to feel out of his depth. What is he going to do now?**

**Stitches: I understand why you aren't that big of a fan of the golden trio. I myself am a massive fan of Luna. I also need to introduce Neville at some point, I think he would love Victor's Roserade. I can't say anything about Pokémon in the future, as it would spoil the end of this series.**

**Dungeons27: The Cursed Child is ok if you want nostalgia, but it ignores a lot of cannon and previously built characterisation.**

**DStridesBeats: Thank you so much!**

**Dawning of the day: I hope to have a conversation between Victor and Hermione about House-Elves in a future chapter.**

**ALanos: I do have a plan for a spin off in a different universe. I will probably make a poll as I have ideas for about 3 universes it could take place in and I can't decide.**

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Alert**

The two weeks after the impromptu prophecy Victor had received had gone by in a blur. The open sessions that Dumbledore had asked him to do were surprisingly popular, with a lot of the students popping in to see his Pokémon and ask him questions. Several more had turned up when they heard that they were welcome to use the room as a place to hang out with friends or study with other students.

He had even managed to get some intensive training done at the quidditch pitch. Having access to the pitch was incredibly useful, as it gave Corviknight much more room to manoeuvre in the air and let Goodra and Lapras practice at hitting distant targets.

But despite being busier, Victor had continued to worry about what Trelawney had said. And with the note that Albus and Scorpius had left him, stating that Cedric was going to die at some time during the tournament, it had made it hard for Victor to sleep as he tried to make sense of the prophecy.

His worry hadn't gone unnoticed, as his friends had done their best to disregard Trelawney's warnings as nothing more than a woman trying to get attention. Ron had joked about how he got high marks in the class by continually 'predicting' himself in peril, and his brothers had happily declared that he was an official student now that he had a prediction of his doom.

Hermione was less jovial about the ordeal, making it clear that she didn't believe anything said Trelawney said as divination was a 'woolly subject' and the teacher was prone to make things up.

But Hermione hadn't seen the look in Trelawney's eyes, felt her tight grip on her arm as she spoke. The way Trelawney acted in that moment scared him.

But Victor wasn't the only person who seemed to believe there was more to what Trelawney had said. Harry had not been dismissive of what had been predicted and had asked Victor if he was all right. When Victor asked him what he thought about the predictions, Harry had admitted that the witch had made a prediction in a similar way last year but wouldn't explain any further.

Luna and Ginny seemed to believe him as well, the latter having the situation explained to her when Luna expressed concern about what Victor had already told her. They were even more concerned when he revealed what had been written in the letter and had offered him their assistance.

Which is why, on the second day of December, Victor found himself sitting at a desk with them in the classroom. Towards the other end of the room, several students were watching the video of his first Gym battle. He had made the decision to talk about grass type Pokémon when one of Ginny's housemates, a boy called Neville, had asked him about them. By having the students watch his gym battle, this allowed the three to talk without being interrupted.

"You're sure that those boys came from the future?" Ginny asked, looking at the note Albus had left.

"They had a Celebi which is known for its ability to time travel, so I'd assume so" Victor answered, feeling slightly annoyed at himself. Had he known that somebody's life was on the line, that there was going to be a prediction of events to come, he would have asked the boys more questions.

"One of them, Albus, even looked like Harry," Luna chipped in, gently stroking Snom as she peered at the note, "He didn't have any glasses though. But it was like looking in a mirror."

A strange look passed over Ginny's face for a second, before she grabbed another card from the table.

"I wish I'd asked them more" Victor lamented, resting his head on his arms. "This prophecy is really vague."

"Maybe if we go through it piece by piece, we'll figure out something. I mean, we know this world better then you" Ginny suggested.

Victor remained face down on the table for a few seconds before slowly raising to look at Ginny, giving her a small nod. She appeared to steel herself before reading.

"The one who will change the world approaches."

"That could literally mean anyone. It doesn't state where they're approaching, if they are going to be born. Heck, it could be talking about anyone from my world if they manage to figure out where I am."

Ginny placed the card back onto the table, before picking up another.

"Excalibur and Pridwen will defend the shores as a city lies under siege."

"It's not very useful" Victor stated. "City under siege could be anywhere, and I have no idea who Excalibur and Pridwen are."

"Excalibur is a sword" Ginny corrected, causing Victor to look at her surprised.

"It's from the story of King Arthur. He was a king hundreds of years ago, before the magical communities and muggles separated. It was given to him by Nimue after his original sword broke. I don't know what Pridwen is though, but we could always ask Professor McGonagall about it."

Victor nodded, making a note to ask the professor about Pridwen. Ginny picked up another card but paled slightly as she saw what was written.

"The Dark Lord's machinations will fail. Pillars of the heavens scorch the earth, brought forth by the aether."

Victor thought to himself. He had heard something about a dark lord in recent history.

"Hey, wasn't there a dark lord or something a few years ago?"

The girls nodded.

"He disappeared around thirteen years ago, when he murdered Harry's parents and tried to kill him. My dad's worried that he's still out there, somewhere…"

Victor was taken aback. He had heard whispers about the dark lord in one of the books he had read. It had primarily focused on the dark wizards' followers, the Death Eaters, but had talked about the many atrocities that they had committed during what was called the Wizarding War. Apparently, it had been so bad that the international community had effectively shut the British magical community off from the rest of the world. Victor had no idea that it had affected Harry in such a terrible way.

Noticing how uncomfortable the girls had become, Victor quickly moved their attention to the next part.

"Pillars of the heavens. So… Meteorites? Lightning? And aether?"

Ginny looked confused for a moment, before Luna spoke up.

"He's a primordial entity" she said. Victor and Ginny looked at her confused.

"In Greek stories, Nyx and Erebus were the personifications of night and darkness. Together they created many other deities, including Aether, the personification of the sky."

"Huh…" Victor said as he put the information together. "So, if we assume aether in this prophecy means sky, that means that these pillars will come from the sky or space."

Luna nodded in agreement, grabbing the next card from the table.

"The world will change. Two dead men will walk on the newly formed earth. Do you think that could mean King Arthur and Merlin?"

"Why do you say that?" Victor asked.

"My mother told me that, when he was about to die, Merlin cast a spell that would bring Arthur back to protect the people of Briton in their hour of need. If Merlin did that, he might have done the same for himself" Luna explained. Victor just looked at her confused.

"Wait, are you saying there's magic that can resurrect people?" he asked, looking between the girls. Ginny shock her head.

"None that have worked. Dark wizards have tried loads of times, but it's never worked."

Victor took the card from Luna's hand, writing a large question mark on it before swapping it with the last card.

"A war shall begin. Those in the shadows will search for the boy holding one-hundred and eight souls as he dances through the void."

The table was silent after that, the only noise coming from the students cheering as something happened on the projection. Victor could understand the girl's apprehension. The wizarding war might have happened when they were children, but even Victor could feel the aftereffects. It was why so many of the classrooms in the castle were empty.

"What does it mean by one-hundred and eight souls?" Ginny finally asked. Victor was confused by that part as well. He first thought it might be referring to a painting that had one-hundred and eight people in it, but this theory was shot down when one of the ghosts told him that the paintings didn't actually contain any souls.

Gods that was a weird conversation.

"I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing the others attention. "What if it's talking about you Victor. And the souls are referring to your Pokémon!"

It was a good theory, one that Victor would like to have been true. But there was a problem.

"But I don't have that many Pokémon though."

Ginny's smile faded as she slumped back into her chair. Victor patted her shoulder in comfort.

"It was a good theory though. But it can get expensive to look after too many Pokémon, so it's rare for a trainer to catch more than fifty Pokémon. And even then they're usually the same type or species as each other to help lower the cost of keeping them."

Ginny looked slightly happier that her idea wasn't all bad, but she still looked slightly despondent about the thought of another war.

"Should we tell Dumbledore? About all this?" she asked.

"I've tried, but I've been so busy with this," Victor gestured to the students in the room as he picked up the cards, "and training, I've barely had time to talk to you guys outside of class times. And Dumbledore hasn't been in his office the times I have been able to get away."

"Well he's been busy with the Wizarding Conference" a said a voice behind Victor. Turning in his chair, Victor's stomach dropped when saw Cedric standing by the doorway. Next to him was another boy who looked a slightly younger.

"Any idea when he'll be back?" Victor asked, trying to remain calm as he waved the other champion over. Cedric and the boy walked over, taking two empty seats at the table. The unknown boy sat next to Luna, hesitantly reaching his hand out to Snom. The small Pokémon slowly shuffled over to greet the boy, wiggling across the table.

"He should be back in a few days. From what I heard, it's a very important meeting" Cedric explained. Victor groaned internally. It was bad enough that he was aware something bad was going to happen, but having to look at Cedric, knowing that he might die soon… Victor had no idea what to do. He looked over towards Luna and Ginny, but the girls seemed as at a loss as he was.

"Hey Vic, can I ask you something?"

Victor blinked, turning back to Cedric. The boy was giving him that charming smile, but Victor could tell that there was a slight apprehension behind it.

"Depends what it is."

"Well, we heard that you were given access to the Quidditch pitch. And, you see, a lot of our team is graduating at the end of this year, including me. Which means that Jeremy is going to be the new Captain of the Hufflepuff team" he pointed at the boy next to Luna, who gave Victor a small wave.

"We asked Professor Sprout if we could use the pitch to do some try-outs and training, but she said that we needed to ask you…"

Victor felt several pairs of eyes fall onto him as Cedric tailed off.

"That should be fine. But I'm busy with these guys" Victor pointed over to the group of students, who cheered when they watched his Roselia knock out Milo's Eldegoss.

"If you want to do it, what about doing it on Saturday? Gives you time to let people know."

Cedric's smile brightened, and Victor could once again understand why the girls simpered whenever he was near.

"Great! And, I know I'm asking a lot, but could the Ravenclaw team come as well? Their team is in a similar situation."

"Sure. I'm interested to see how you guys fly. And I'm sure Corviknight would love some company in the air."

Ginny slapped her hand down onto the table.

"HEY. If your teams are doing it, the Gryffindor team is coming as well" she said firmly, eyes trained on Victor. Raising his hands, Victor agreed with her.

"How about we just have all the teams come. Get them ready for the next year, ok? But I'll need you to let McGonagall know, all right. And Cedric, could you let Professors Snape and Flitwick know as well?"

"Sure. Got Potions later anyway, so I can let him know then."

Victor thanked them, before heading to the front of the room to answer questions from the students.

The next few days were once more busy, with Victor explaining to the students about some of the different types of Pokémon. He was also forced to teach them some basic anatomy, when Fred and George enlarged a second year's tongue to the point the poor boy was finding it hard to breathe.

The Twins had slipped the boy the sweet that triggered the enlarged tongue for the purpose of "research", resulting in the boy having a panic attack when his tongue sealed part of his throat. Fortunately Madame Pomfrey had been just down the corridor speaking with Professor McGonagall when Victor sent a boy from Beauxbatons to get help, and she had quickly reduced the tongue to its normal size.

What had annoyed him about that incident was the twin's blasé attitude towards the ordeal, stating that the boy had been making some derogatory comments about him behind his back. Victor however admonished them for their lack of sympathy for the boy and refused to talk with them until they apologised.

Because of this, he had taken to sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. He originally wanted to eat in the kitchens but the elves had recently gotten two new hires. While one of them was very polite, wandering around with a random assortment of clothes on his tiny body, the other wept unconsolably. Victor had tried to help the poor elf, but every time he thought he was getting through, the elf dissolved into more sobbing.

"Winky is a bad elf" she would cry, the other elves avoiding the corner she was holed up in. "What would my mother say if she saw me free! The shame…"

Eventually Saturday came, and Victor found himself standing in the middle of the pitch as a large number of students in Red, Green, Blue and Yellow stood in front of him. Whilst he initially thought only a few students would come, there was about fifty. And they were yelling at each other.

Apparently this game was very popular, as some of the students were attempting to take control of the pitch for their house, or at least limit the availability for the other houses. This was extremely apparent between Gryffindor and Slytherin, as they were visibly butting heads.

Getting tired of the noise, Victor put his fingers into his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Within seconds, everybody's eyes were on him.

"Where are the team captains?" he yelled. There was some shuffling in the crowd before Cedric appeared, walking up to him. There was some more movement after that, when Angelina Johnson, a large guy from Slytherin and a smaller guy from Ravenclaw separated from the group to come over to him.

"How many positions are you guys looking to fill?" Victor asked, looking at the four in front of him.

"Four. Two Chasers, a Keeper and a Seeker" Cedric said quickly. Victor looked towards the others, waiting their response.

"Two Chasers and a Keeper" the boy in blue responded.

"Two Beaters" the guy in green stated flatly.

"A Keeper" Angelina finished.

Victor nodded, looking back towards the large group that had gathered.

"Listen up. If you're not here to try out for next year, head off the pitch."

There was a large outburst of dissent to this, with the students voicing their displeasure. Even the captains seemed taken aback by this.

"But we need our teams to see how good they are in the air" Angelina argued. Victor shook his head.

"No you don't. You want to see how good your potential teammates are, so test them against other potential recruits."

Cedric and Angelina seemed unsure, but the Slytherin captain seemed to understand what he was saying.

"If we want to know how well these guys will play, we need to see how they fair against the other players" he said with a grin.

"Exactly. There's enough people and positions for you to have an unofficial game. I'll be in the air with Corviknight and Lucario will be on the ground keeping an eye on things. So, how about it?"

The captains looked at each other, thinking about how it would work.

"I'm ok with it. But, if there's any foul play, I want that person out" Angelina finally compromised.

"That ok with you three?" Victor asked. The other captains agreed, turning back to explain what would be happening to the other students. Taking out a ball, Victor released Corviknight as he heard the groans of displeasure from behind him. In the next few minutes, the number of students on the field halved, and the captains organised the remaining students into teams they could watch practice.

Soaring through the air on Corviknights back, Victor watched as the students played the game, the Slytherin students taking Beater positions on both teams, the Gryffindor students took one goalpost and the Hufflepuff students took the other. Then the remaining Hufflepuff students took the Chaser and Seeker positions on both teams. After thirty minutes, or a seeker was able to catch the Snitch, a part of the game Victor disliked as it could disregard all the hard work the other players had achieved, the students would descend back down to the ground before the next group of students took their place.

It was interesting watching them play. Some of the students were noticeably better than others. Where some of the chasers were able to weave around in the air, catching the ball with relative ease, others fumbled. Ron for example had come to try for the Keeper position for his team, but he was so stiff the entire time, his aerial manoeuvrability wasn't great.

But as Victor watched the students, cold wind numbing his face, Victor couldn't help smiling at the way the students had united together.

(X)

The next few days had Victor doing some prep work for an expedition into the lake. There was a lot of useful equipment in the room the Room of Requirement had given him, and this included an Aqua Suit that would give him three hours of air in the water.

He had also been doing some extra reading in the library. Hermione had been helpful when he had innocently asked if there was any books about the lake she knew of, showing him an incredibly useful book called _The Denizens of Hogwarts Deep_. She was still annoyed by the way girls flocked after Krum as he entered the room, but for some reason was less annoyed with Krum then previous times this had occurred. When he asked her about it, she replied that it was nothing. Her slight blush gave her away, however.

"Oh… I get it" Victor said with a grin like a Purrloin, miming himself zipping his mouth. Hermione blushed harder, responding by hitting him with a book until Madam Pince saw what was happening and proceeded to chase them out of the room, their bags flying around their heads. Krum proceeded to follow them out to see if they were alright, which is when Victor decided to coincidently remember he needed to feed his Pokémon, leaving the two alone.

It was as he was on Wednesday morning, when he was teaching the students how to make curry that Professor Moody appeared in the room. He lent against a wall at the other end of the room, glowering at Victor as he was explaining how the different berries affect the taste of the curry. Half an hour later when the curry was finally ready, the professor was still standing there.

"You want some?" Victor asked, holding out a plate to the man. Moody's weird eye spun around in its socket, darting between the offered food, the other students and Victor.

"Never accept food from a potential enemy lad" He said gruffly. Victor felt slightly discouraged, placing the plate on the table next to him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, trying not to be creeped out at how the eye kept darting around.

"Dumbledore wants a word with you. Asked me to get you."

Victor sighed in relief. He had been trying to get hold of the headmaster ever since he met Trelawney, but the man had been impossible to find. And with the way Cedric had started coming to some of his sessions, he was seriously contemplating telling the boy about what he had been told without input from the headmaster.

Quickly grabbing his bag, he followed after Professor Moody as he hobbled through the castle. Victor wanted to go on his own but the man had insisted he be escorted. Victor wasn't sure why, but there was something unsettling about the man. When he told some of the others, Ron said it was because the man was an ex-auror, and had fought against some of the darkest, evilest wizards in Briton, and that had made the man paranoid about nearly everything.

It was when they were approaching the gargoyle that hid the entrance to the headmaster's office, that Moody took out his flask and took a swig as they were walking.

"I'm surprised that you would be allowed to drink on campus" Victor said as they walked. Moody scowled at him but didn't reply. Eventually, they made it to the office, Dumbledore thanking Moody before sending him on his way.

As the noise from Moody's wooden leg faded, Victor could feel his anxiety raise slightly with every thud of wood on stone. Dumbledore however was as serine as ever, gently stroking a beautiful crimson coloured bird.

"Beautiful isn't he? His name is Fawkes. I've been meaning to ask you if there were any Pokémon in your world that were like him" the professor said, gesturing for Victor to come closer. As he did, the bird turned slightly to face him. As he reached his hand out the bird moved his beak close to his hand, nuzzling it softly.

"What is he?"

"Fawkes is a Phoenix. They are fascinating creatures, capable of carrying great loads. Their tears have incredible healing properties, and when they die they are able to regenerate themselves, which gives them an incredibly long lifespan."

"Incredible…" Victor said softly, stroking Its feathers. The professor watched for a moment, before making his way over to his desk.

"My apologies for being away for so long. Minerva tells me you have been trying to get hold of me for some time."

Victor nodded, removing his hand from the bird and walking in front of Dumbledores desk.

"Something bad is going to happen during the tournament, and Cedric is going to die."

Dumbledore seemed slightly surprised at the statement.

"Why would you think that?"

Victor knew that Dumbledore might not believe him, but he needed to try explaining the situation. Taking a deep breath, he started talking.

"There's a Pokémon called Celebi. It has the power to travel through time. On the day of the first task Lucario caught two boys trying to interfere with the tournament, saying that they were trying to prevent something from happening. When I was able to send them back they left a letter for me. I talked with Professor Trelawney and she had a prophecy that a war might start and when I opened the letter it said that Cedric was going to die."

Dumbledore stared at Victor with an unreadable expression. The professor's eyes felt like they were boring into his soul as Victor held his gaze, hoping that the professor would believe him. Eventually, Dumbledore sighed.

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"The Weasley twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione were there when Trelawney made the prediction. Luna Lovegood, met the boys from the future and she and Ginny Weasley know about the letter from the boys as we tried to figure out what the prophecy was talking about."

Dumbledore nodded gratefully.

"It would be best that we do not tell anybody else about this, including Mr Diggory. Wouldn't want too many people worrying about this. And would I be able to take the letter and any notes you three have made, to help us?"

Victor was confused. He hadn't mentioned anything about making notes about the prophecy. But he handed the cards and letter over to Dumbledore regardless, hoping that they would be able to help him.

"Thank you for informing me of this Mr Moore. Rest assured, we will do our best to prevent any tragedies from befalling anybody. For the time being, you enjoy yourself. The Yule Ball is coming up and I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

Victor thanked the professor, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders as he walked down the staircase from the headmaster's office. Whilst the teachers would be more aware and ready to prevent anything bad from happening, Victor would also be able to continue providing help.

But it was when he reached the grand staircase that he stopped, remembering something Dumbledore had said.

_What's a Yule Ball?_

**Chapter done. I've been busier lately, as my Uni is starting on Monday, and I am still looking for a job, so updates might be sporadic. But I will continue to try to update as regularly as possible.**

**Something I realised when re-reading the books was how awful the twins treated some people. Yes their main 'pranks' were done on people they thought had done wrong (e.g. Slytherins, Dudley) but their lack of empathy towards them was borderline sociopathic. Something Victor wouldn't take kindly too.**

**Dawning of the day: The snow isn't about the Crown Tundra or my OC. But like all of Trelawney's predictions, all will become clear.**

**ALanos: As stated in this chapter Victor doesn't have 108 Pokémon. I've actually made a box for Victor and Gloria on my copy of Shield, and Victor has about 22. Gloria has 17.**

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Memory**

The holidays were approaching fast, and Harry could feel the change in the atmosphere of the school. Whilst the holidays usually resulted in the school grounds being decorated to celebrate the various holidays and the coming of the new year, the staff this year had gone all out in their attempt to impress the guests from the other schools. The twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were decorated more beautifully than Harry could remember in his previous years, Icicles that never melted hung from the staircase, and the suits of Armor had been enchanted by Professor Flitwick to sing carols whenever people came into their vicinity.

But despite the good cheer that had been spreading throughout the student body, Harry was feeling nervous. Snape's end of term exam had gone terribly as he had forgot to add a bezoar to his potion, resulting in bottom marks. This also had an impact on the courage he had been building up during the day in order to talk to Cho.

Ever since the announcement of the Yule Ball, various girls he had never seen before had asked him if he would go to the ball with them. He had turned them down though, as he was wanting to ask Cho to the dance but hadn't had the opportunity to ask her as she was constantly surrounded by her friends.

Which is why he was currently sitting with Ron and Hermione in the back of what the students now called the Galar room, watching Cho from afar as she and a large group of students listened to Victor talk about evolution. The way she smiled whenever Victor said something funny or made a joke caused him to feel his stomach squirm, the uncomfortable feeling building as he watched.

"So to summarise" Victors voice reached them, "Pokémon evolution is technically a form of metamorphosis, whereas true evolution takes hundreds, if not thousands of years to occur. Now before we finish for… whatever holidays you guys are celebrating, any questions?"

Harry saw several students raise their hands. As Victor started answering them Harry saw movement from the door. Attempting to slip in inconspicuously, Harry watched as Rita Skeeta silently made her way around the edge of the room to get closer to the front. Nudging Hermione with his elbow, Harry pointed at the witch as she looked up from helping Ron with his homework.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione whispered. Harry shrugged, standing to get a closer look. Skeeta had stopped moving and was currently leaning against a wall, watching Victor with a hawk like gaze. Her quill was beside her, scribbling down notes Harry was sure were fabricated. Victor however hadn't appeared to notice her and was still talking to the other students.

As he stood up to inform Victor of Skeeter's appearance, a voice rang out across the room.

"How dangerous are Pokémon, _really_?"

Harry paused. Sitting near Skeeter, previously unseen until then, was Malfoy. He was currently surrounded by his goons, a dark grin on his face as he stared up at Victor.

"You keep talking about how they're so helpful, but we saw what that fat monster did to that dragon. So how dangerous are they really?"

The noise in the room had dimmed as the students turned to Victor, awaiting his answer. Victor however, looked confused.

"Draco," Victor said, walking over to Malfoy, "I already went over the dangers and risks of several species of Pokémon last week. And I know you were there cuz you were in the front row. Weren't you listening to me?"

Malfoy's face flushed as several students snickered at his being called out. The noise died down again when Victor raised his hands.

"It's Ok, there was a lot of information and I probably rambled. How bout' I do a refresher for you guys after the holidays?"

Several students made noises in agreement, moving to grab their bags to go to dinner when Professor McGonagall stormed into the room.

"Miss Skeeter! I thought we made it explicitly clear you were barred from the grounds" McGonagall sternly said as she strode over to the witch in question. Skeeter however tried to act innocent, claiming she was following up on a story. As the two older witches bickered, Harry crept over towards Cho as she and her friends prepared to go to dinner. Noticing Cedric had walked over to speak with Victor, Harry got her attention.

"Erm… Cho? Could I quickly speak with you?" Harry asked. Her friends started giggling, causing him to flush angrily. Cho didn't though.

"Okay" she replied, following him away from the Hall, out of earshot of her friends. When he finally stopped, a look of confusion had spread across her face.

"Uh," Harry stammered, causing Cho to tilt her head. "Wangoballwime?" he suddenly blurted out. Cho now looked even more confused.

"Sorry?" she asked. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried again.

"Would you… d'you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked, face flushing as he said it. Cho's face also flushed as well, when she realised what he had asked.

"Oh… I'm really sorry. I've already said I'd go with someone else."

Harry suddenly felt empty. As if his stomach had disappeared.

"Oh" he said blankly. Cho apologised to him, thanking him for the offer, and after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, she started making her way to the Great Hall. Before she left though, Harry asked who she was going with.

"Cedric Diggory" she replied before disappearing around the corner. Harry's stomach suddenly felt heavy. No longer feeling hungry, he started making his way up the staircase feeling dejected. As he made his way up, he started feeling more annoyed. He had started to like Cedric, even if he had beaten him at Quidditch that one time.

_Pompous pretty boy._

He was about to start climbing the stairs from the second floor, when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Harry was greeted with the sight of Moody's magical eye spinning in its socket.

"Don't be so distracted boy. Someone could throw you over the side if you're not careful" the man gruffly said. Harry scowled slightly.

"Who would do that?" he asked.

"We never know who our true enemies are lad. For example, I still don't know why Mr Moore is here or how he entered the tournament, so the boy could be up to no good" Moody said as he started making his way up the stairs. Confused, Harry followed him.

"I thought you were looking into it?"

Moody let out a guffaw.

"I'm meant to, but Dumbledore has given the important information to Snape, and he's keeping it locked in his study."

Harry felt his annoyance grow again. Victor had been hanging out with Cedric during the last few weeks and had embarrassed him in front of the school when he declared him weak after the first task. And if Snape was hiding something about him from Dumbledore…

Harry rushed past the professor, quickly ascending the stairs to get to the common room as thoughts rushed through his head. He had been wrong about people before. He had thought Sirius was a mass murderer, and he had been completely off the mark about him. So what if it was the same with Victor. What if he was actually trying to hurt people, and Snape was helping him.

When he made it into the common room, he was greeted with the ashen form of Ron, huddled on the sofa in front of the fire. Hermione and Ginny were sat next to him, seemingly trying to calm him.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he reached them. Hermione looked up.

"After you left, Fleur came in and started talking to Cedric and Victor. Ron went over and yelled at Fleur, asking if she would go to the ball with her" she explained. Harry looked towards Ron, whose face was now looking horrified as the weight of the situation seeped in once more.

"She's part vela," Harry explained, "she was probably trying to charm Diggory and you got caught up in it."

Ginny nodded, a grin spreading on her face.

"Explains Victor's reaction. Got really angry with her. When McGonagall came over to see what was happening, she flipped out as well."

Harry zoned out slightly as the three talked with each other, thought's going back to Victor and Snape. If he could get the information from Snape's office, maybe they would know more about what they were hiding.

"I'M GOING WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!"

Harry attention was jolted back as Hermione yelled at Ron, storming up the staircase to the dorms.

"She isn't lying you know. And don't ask," Ginny said, pointing at her brother, "It's her business, not yours."

Ron scoffed.

"Knowing her, she asked Victor and got turned down."

"No. Victor's going with Luna" Ginny said, hitting Ron on the top of his head. "Said if he can't go with Hop, he might as well go with a friend" she finished before leaving as well, leaving Ron to rub his sore head.

"Who the bloody hell names their daughter Hop?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged at his friend, feeling more uneased.

(X)

Two days later, Harry had a plan. If Snape was hiding something, he was going to find out about it. The problem with his plan was he was going to be the only person who would be able to look through Snape's study. Hermione had flat out refused to help him investigate, and Ron was needed by his brothers to help create the distraction needed to keep Snape away from his office.

Waiting behind a statue in the dungeon corridor, Harry waited for the distraction. A couple of minutes later a Slytherin student ran down the corridor, small wisps of smoke rising from their cloak. They disappeared into Snape's office before reappearing a few minutes later, the professor following after them with a scowl on his face. Slamming the door shut, the professor quickly locked the door before hurrying after the singed student.

Harry waited for a moment, making sure that Snape was gone for good. When he was sure the professor was gone, he slipped out from behind the statue. And immediately crashed into another student.

Quickly casting the unlocking spell, Harry was glad that, in his rush, Snape hadn't put a charm on the door to prevent the spell from working. Quietly entering the room, Harry quickly scanned the room for anything that might look useful.

The study was as creepy as ever. Specimen jars lined shelves all over the room, giving the room an unpleasant feeling. The two desks looked ominous as well, Snape's main desk holding several jars of preserved animal parts, and the spare what looked like a large bowl holding a silver liquid . Heading over to the desk, he looked at the papers. The writing on them was overly complicated, and he was sure Victor had nothing to do with newt eyes. The draws were lacking in anything useful as well, full of the same documents and vials of odd liquid that Harry was pretty certain contained poison.

Deciding that he wasn't finding anything of use, Harry was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. The light in the bowl was shifting.

Hesitantly moving closer, Harry peered into the bowl, and was greeted with a silvery substance that didn't appear to be either liquid or gas. Harry watched curiously as the substance swirled, out of focus shapes appearing briefly before disappearing.

He was about to turn away, when Victor's face solidified momentarily, causing Harry to suck in a sharp breath before his face vanished. Curious, Harry took one more look around the room before pulling out his wand. Previous experience with magical objects had made him weary of touching the unknown substance, so he gave it an experimental prod with the end of his wand.

The substance started swirling quicker, spinning in the bowl until it looked like an opaque, glowing liquid. Seconds later the white liquid changed, confusing Harry as the inside of the bowl now looked like a town square, orange light now lighting the room.

Puzzled, Harry lent closer to the bowl. There appeared to be several people standing in the bowl, further confusing Harry. He lent closer to the bowl, noticing a familiar flash of red. But as soon as his nose touched the substance, Harry felt the space around him lurch as he was pulled face first into the basin.

He started falling through a dark void, the orange bricks rushing towards him. Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. But the impact never came. Instead he felt his feet softly land on the ground. The light and heat hit him at the same time, puzzling him as he was blinded by the sudden change from the dim dungeons.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry jumped as he noticed Victor standing directly in front of him. But there was something off. He looked, different somehow. He looked concerned.

"Hop, you're not weak. Why would you think that?" Victor asked as he stepped forward, prompting Harry to move out of the way confused. Hop was the girl Victor wasn't able to take to the ball. So why was Victor talking to her?

Turning, Harry saw that Victor had walked over to a boy their age. He had dark skin, with purplish hair. He was looking slightly sad.

"Maybe… But Lee is still the best trainer there is. And I don't want people to laugh at him because his little brother is rubbish" the boy said, kicking the ground. It was at this point that Harry noticed the creatures by the boy and Victors feet. The one by the strange boy looked like a green monkey with sticks in its hair, whereas a red rabbit like creature stood by Victor, kicking a small stone into the air repeatedly.

"Hop…" Victor said softly, reaching out to the boy. Harry did a double take. This was the person he wanted to take to the ball.

"It's not enough!" Hop suddenly declared, causing Victor to pull his hand back. "I'll try harder. I'll work harder and harder until no one's laughing. I'm off. I'm going to find a Pokémon I can really draw the strength out of. Say hi to Gloria if you see her" Hop continued, before running down the street, leaving a confused Victor and an equally confused Harry in the middle of the square.

It was at that point that Harry noticed the people watching. There were people staring at Victor, whispering to each other as they watched whatever happened between the two teens. There was even some children openly pointing at him as they played with what looked like a floating bell.

"That child…" a voice from behind the two said. Harry jumped, and was pleased to see that, despite how Victor acted like he was above everything, he also jumped.

The voice had come from an elderly woman. Harry was surprised at her outfit, as she looked like a candy cane with purple cotton candy surrounding her neck. She also had an umbrella hooked on one of her thin arms, the colour scheme the same as her outfit.

"Gym challengers should battle for the sake of their own Pokémon. Why worry about saving the champions name? Everybody knows he's unbeatable."

"Hop's always looked up to Leon" Victor said, looking down the road Hop had just disappeared down. "He just wants to make him proud."

The woman looked at Victor. For a moment, Harry was reminded of the way Dumbledore sometimes looked at him, but her expression seemed more, real.

"While I find it hard to understand how he thinks, I do know that the champion wants make people stronger. Right now your friend isn't fighting for himself, so his growth will be stunted. He won't grow as quickly."

"But as long as he grows, he'll be fine" Victor said firmly, looking the woman in the eye. "Besides, if he continues like this, I'll be there to help him catch up."

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the beginning of a smile appear on the woman's face.

"You know," she said as she started making her way up some stone steps, the space around them starting to become misty, "I can see why the champion endorsed you three. Perhaps you three will be able to lead this region into the future."

Before Harry could hear anything else, everything turned into mist. The fog swirled around him quickly, before settling once more. However, he was no longer in the town square. Instead he was standing in front of a massive building. The area was darker than before, large tree's blocking out large amounts of sunlight. Enormous mushrooms grew all over the town, glowing bright enough to illuminate the town, giving the place a mystical feel.

Victor was once again there, wearing different clothes than before. This time, a small brown fox was following him as he walked through a pair of large sliding doors. Following Victor into the building, Harry was surprised at how modern the lobby of the building looked. Large screens hung on the walls, showing what looked like a woman playfully pulling something away from a blue turtle.

"Oh, Challenger Victor!" a voice called out. Harry turned to where the sound had come from and saw a pretty girl walking towards Victor.

"Have you already got four gym badges already? I'm going to have to watch out for you, huh?"

"I think the one you need to watch out for is Gloria to be honest" Victor said, scratching the back of his head. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, despite maintaining a neutral expression.

"Urara!" something cried out. Looking down, Harry now noticed the creature next to the girl. It was small, looked similar to a mouse, and had zigzag patterns on its fur.

"Really? Cuz even Morpeko is weary of you."

Victor knelt down, pulling something out of his pocket. When Victor opened his hand, Harry saw what looked like the dog treats Aunt Marge had, albeit more colourful. The Morpeko and the fox, which Harry now noticed had multiple tails, went over to him, happily taking sone of the offered treats.

"Wait," the girl sounded surprised, "Morpeko, don't tell me you actually like Victor?"

The small Pokémon looked up at her, letting out a happy trill as it stuffed its face.

"But we've already had a serious battle with him. He's an opposin' Gym Challenger!"

Harry watched her huff in resignation as Morpeko took the last of the treats from Victors hand. As he started standing up she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a card.

"Guess there's nothin' to it" she said handing Victor the card. Taking a look at the card, Harry saw a picture of the girl on it, along with the name Marnie. Victor took it from her looking slightly confused.

"What's with that look, huh? This just means I'll think of you as my rival now, OK?"

Victor smiled, hefting his bag onto the floor in front of him.

"Well, if that's how you want to look at it," he said, rummaging around in the bag before pulling out several more cards, "Then you'll need to take these."

He handed the cards over to her. She took them, frowning slightly.

"You've given me two other trainers cards."

"My sister and my best friend. If you want to be my rival, you have to be theirs too" Victor said with a smile. Marnie gave a tiny smirk.

"Y'know, there aint' too many challengers left. So we're meetin' in the finals, got that?"

As Victor smiled back at her, Harry noticed everything starting to blur again.

"Try not to lose until then" Victor said playfully, before everything disappeared into the mist once more.

Seconds later the mist reformed. This time Harry was in a small space. Before he could figure out where he was the ground lurched, and he fell backwards into a seat. Looking around, he realised he was in what looked like a seating compartment for a Ferris Wheel. Sitting opposite him was Hop and Marnie, and beside him was Victor with another girl sitting on his other side.

Harry was confused though, as they all looked uneasy. Even Marnie, who had kept a neutral expression a minute ago, looked like she was going to be sick.

There was a loud explosion from outside the compartment. Turning to look, Harry suddenly realised where they were. Above them was a large bird, seemingly carrying the compartment they were in. And below was a large expanse of wilderness, stretching as far as he could see.

But what pulled his attention was the gigantic yellow spider that was slowly crawling across the land, explosions of energy cracking in the air around it as red clouds swirled overhead.

"Oh gods" Hop said quietly, now looking down at the creature.

"Don't worry. If you guys are right, we might find something to help Leon stop all of this" the unknown girl said, although Harry could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"And if there isn't, we'll head over Hammerlocke and help Leon anyway" Victor finished. Hop seemed to calm slightly, although he kept tapping his foot on the floor. For a few minutes, the residents of the capsule were quiet, until what sounded like a phone ringing broke the silence. Pulling out her phone, Marnie looked at it for a few seconds before paling considerably.

"We need to change course" she said urgently, looking franticly at the others.

"Why? What's happened?" the girl asked.

"A Dynamaxed Pokémon just appeared in Smikemuth. There aint' enough trainers there who can deal with that."

"But we need to keep heading to Postwick" Hop argued. Marnie looked like she was about to say something but stopped when there was a loud _thud_. Looking over, Harry saw the girl wrapping a scarf around her mouth before pushing an orange button.

"Driver, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear miss" a man's voice called out over the speaker.

"Marnie and I are about to get out as we're needed elsewhere. Whatever you do, don't stop until you get to Postwick."

Harry didn't hear the reply of the man, as the girl had opened the door, wind rushing into the cabin. Before anybody could do anything she proceeded to step out, causing everyone to yell.

Seconds later, the girl reappeared, sitting on the back of a large bird with red and black wings.

"GET ON" she yelled. Marnie seemed to get over her shock, stumbling across the cabin and onto the birds back. As soon as she was out, Victor slammed the door closed, Harry's ears ringing in the silence. In the back of his mind, he could hear the boys talking behind him but was too busy focusing on the girls to hear them. The bird quickly flew away, faster than his broom had ever taken him.

Stepping back from the window, Harry turned to face Victor and Hop.

Instead there was a face looking directly at him. Letting out a yelp, Harry stumbled backwards into the door. Standing in front of him was a boy who looked around his age with short black hair, wearing the Slytherin robes. The boy snickered at him, hair bouncing slightly as he laughed. Before Harry was able to do anything the boy grabbed his arm, pulling at him. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pulled up as if they were flying. The compartment dissolved below them as the world around them went dark. He felt his stomach lurch as he felt the world twist around him, before he was suddenly back in Snape's office.

The boy suddenly tugged on Harry's arm, dragging him out of the office. Harry was unable to stop him as the boy pulled him down several corridors. For a minute Harry tried to get the boy to let go. But the boy remained steadfast, dragging Harry behind him until they reached some stairs. Waving his hand theatrically, the boy offered Harry to go first. Cautiously, Harry peaked around the corner of the stairs.

It was the entrance hall. The boy had dragged him to the opposite side of the entrance hall.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked. Getting no reply, Harry turned around.

The boy had vanished.

(X)

"What were you thinking? Snape knows someone was in his office. What if he caught you?"

As soon as he had gotten back to the common room, Harry had told Ron and Hermione about what had transpired. Whilst Ron was interested in what Harry had learnt, Hermione had been appalled at the idea of breaking into the professors' study.

"But it worked out in the end didn't it Mione'" Ron said grinning at Harry. Hermione huffed at him, looking back down at her knitting.

"So what did you see?" Ron asked. Harry explained to him what he saw in the basin. When he described the giant spider and how Victor and his friends reacted to it Hermione stopped knitting, a frown on her face.

"The Darkest Day…"

"What's that?" Harry asked. Hermione had now put her needles down, thinking hard.

"Where Victor is from, they have a phenomenon that allows Pokémon to increase in size and power. Apparently, it can only be done in specific places. Except somebody hurt a Pokémon, which resulted in the phenomenon occurring all over his country. Victor called it the Darkest Day."

Harry remembered the spider, and how it towered over the forest below it.

"You think we can trust him. I mean, not telling people that he can make his creatures bigger is weird right?" Ron said. Hermione just scowled at him.

"If he hasn't been telling anyone about it, how did I know about the Darkest Day?"

Ron flushed with embarrassment, but Hermione had already turned back to her knitting.

"Besides, that basin was probably a Pensieve. Which means that Dumbledore and Snape know about his world."

"What's a Pensieve?" Harry asked.

"It's a magical artefact that can hold the memories of a person, letting them or others see them. Hogwarts is supposed to have one in the headmaster's office."

"So why did Snape have it?" Ron asked. Harry paused for a second. If the Pensieve was indeed supposed to be in Dumbledores office, why was it in the dungeons?

"Do you think… that Victor doesn't know?" Harry ventured. It would make sense. Snape was always a prick. He would be the kind of person to take another's memories without asking.

"We should ask him tomorrow" Hermione said putting her needles down, aware she wasn't going to get much more done. Ron blanched at the idea.

"You wanna ask Snape why he has Victor's memories in his office? Are you mad?"

"No, I was thinking of asking _Victor_ during McGonagall's dance class tomorrow. Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow and she doesn't want us to embarrass the school, so she only has tomorrow left to teach us. Victor was asked to come as well."

As she got ready to head to her dorm room, Harry sat watching the fire. Whilst he was still unsure of Victor, what he had seen had made him seem less threatening. It did rase some other questions though. In the memories he had seen two other Pokémon with Victor, neither of which he had seen before. Where were they? What was the deal with the giant spider Pokémon he saw. And who was the boy that dragged him from the study before Snape found him?

**Finally in my third year at Uni. I have a lot of work for it coming up, so updates to this story might become spaced out a bit. I was meant to finish and upload this on Friday but finished it at 10pm Sunday. Note on Harry, he is very self-centred in the books, and was easily tricked into investigating Snape's office by Moody because of it. I also wanted to give Harry a look into the world Victor came from.**

**Nega Mewtwo: I really like that theory, and It's super plausible as well.**

**Guest: Yes, Dumbledore did use Legillmency. Also worth pointing out that his Deluminator allows him to listen into conversations when his name is mentioned.**

**Stitches: The reason Lucario hasn't clocked Moody yet is because this is the only Moody he's met. To Lucario, that aura is the true aura.**

**ANerdWithASwitch: All will be revealed.**

**Zandaino-Nova-Ari: I don't know if I'll be able to write a whole chapter on the sessions Victor runs, but this chapter has a small glimpse. He also tells them about technology, cooking, and life skills.**

**MAJORMATT1234: Harry is in this, but the story focuses on Victor. It's like the "My friend is the chosen one" anime's.**

**Be safe out there. Remember to wash your hands and wear a mask.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Ball**

Speaking to Victor proved harder than it sounded. Hermione had been correct when she said that he would be at McGonagall's final dancing lesson. The issue with this was that he was decent at dancing. Enough so that McGonagall had him help some of the other students who were struggling. This unfortunately kept Harry from getting close to him, as every time he would try and talk to him, another student would ask him for help.

The time after the lesson wasn't very helpful either. Looking over the Marauders Map, Ron had noticed Victor walking down to the docks. However, by the time the trio had arrived Victor had vanished.

Despite the annoyance in not being able to speak with Victor, Harry did get some good news that day though. Sirius had sent him a letter congratulating him on the first task. He complimented Harry on out flying the dragon and left him with a warning to keep an eye on Karkaroff. He also asked Harry to keep Victor away from Karkaroff, raising eyebrows from the trio when Sirius didn't elaborate.

Christmas Eve was as exciting as ever. The Choir had gone all out in their performance that night, with Flitwick preparing a special performance for the schools' guests. The feast was brilliant as well, but Harry was taken aback when cauldrons of curry and rice appeared alongside the regular roast.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, poking the curry with his fork.

"It's curry. It's a muggle dish that's supposed to be spicy. But why is it here?" Hermione questioned.

"It's because of Victor" Ginny spoke up, attracting everyone's attention as she scooped some onto her plate. "He wanted to do something nice for the school for housing him. He's been with the elves since midday helping them."

Harry was surprised. He hadn't seen Victor on the map that day, so he'd assumed he'd gone missing again. Getting a small amount of the curry, he tasted it.

It was good. The meat was juicy and sweet, making his mouth water as he took a bite. Looking up, he saw Victor at the Hufflepuff table, sat next to Cedric. His stomach twisted slightly, slightly more unsure about how he felt about him.

(X)

Victor had always liked Christmas. As a child, he and Gloria would try to stay awake all night in order to spot the Delibird's they thought would bring presents. As he grew older, he started enjoying the time his family would come over, the Lyght family also coming over during the day. This would end up with Gloria and Hop having a cooking contest to see who could make the best curry.

But this year, he was alone. He still hadn't heard anything from Gloria. Or Hop. Or Leon. OR Sonia. As he looked towards the foot of the bed at Umbreon's sleeping form, he couldn't help but feel lonely. Sure he had his Pokémon, but the lack of his human friends and family made him feel sad.

Heading down for breakfast, he was intercepted by the twins. Over the past few days, Victor's stance of ignoring the teens had finally worn them down, resulting in them apologising to him. After laying out some new rules for their experimentations, Victor had forgiven them.

Pulling him to the Gryffindor table, Victor was met with the faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione on the opposite side of the table, with Ginny and Luna on his side.

Before Victor was even able to grab a drink, one of the twins dumped a small pile of what looked like Christmas presents on the table in front of him.

"We all decided, because it's your first time experiencing this holiday, that we would give you a true Christmas experience" Fred told him, leaning over to grab a slice of toast.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we have Christmas as well" Victor stated.

The others looked at each other, unsure what to say.

"Then, think of this as our way of helping you feel at home" Ginny suggested.

"You sure? I haven't gotten you guys anything though" Victor said unsure.

"That's not true. You're taking me to the ball so I can be allowed in, and the curry you made was quite delicious" Luna said. The twins agreed, pushing one of the packages into his hand.

The gifts he had gotten were a mixed bag. Ron had gotten him a bag of something called Dungbombs, Harry had given him some sweets, Hermione's gift was a book about magical creatures by a Mr Newt Scamander.

Ginny had given him a pair of books that, when you wrote in one, the writing would appear in the other. Apparently she had a different gift in mind, but when her older brother sent that to her for Christmas, she had immediately wanted to get rid of it and thought he would have better use for it. Not wanting to pry Victor thanked her for it, saying that it would be useful for when he's traveling.

Luna had the same idea as Hermione, gifting him a book of children's tales. She claimed that, when he eventually went home, it would be nice for him to take some of this world's stories with him.

The twins present was surprising. During the time Victor had been ignoring them, they had been taking some of the berries from the greenhouse, experimenting with them and their capabilities. The box they had given him was full of some of the items they had been able to create, with a list of what they were and could do. Victor wanted to be annoyed at them but found himself too impressed at some of the things they had made. There were various drinks that could warm you up, cool you down, increase durability or strength, among others.

Victor found he had also gotten a woolly jumper emblazoned with a V from the Weasleys mother, and a pair of black gloves that grew or shrank to fit the wearer from Dumbledore, as well as a card from Unspeakable Rose. She wanted to give Victor good news for Christmas, informing him that she had figured out how the DDB worked, and was working on figuring out how to boost the signal. Victor was elated at the news, spending the majority of the day quietly celebrating in the Room of Requirement.

Just after six in the evening, Victor had gotten changed into his suit. Victor was thankful that the Max-Raid Dens on the Isle of Armor were rich in precious materials, as it had allowed Victor to easily buy some suits from the various boutiques around Galar. Even if he barely used them, avoiding the Marco Events like he did, Victor was glad he had them in case of an emergency. He'd also ended up tying his hair into a man-bun, aware that if he wore his cap McGonagall would most likely be angry with him. Or worse, disappointed.

As he was making his way towards the staircase, Harry and Ron turned around the corner, almost walking into him. They were surprised to see him, but not as surprised as Victor when he saw what Ron was wearing robes that looked like his grans old carpet. The cuffs and ruff were frayed, looking like somebody had done a bad job at cutting the edges.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Victor asked, biting back a laugh. Ron seemed to sense this as he scowled at him.

"Don't you start. I look ridiculous! Even you look decent, even if you aren't wearing robes" Ron lamented. Harry snickered at his friend's misfortune, patting his shoulder in comfort. Victor couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for him, with the way he was looking reminding Victor of a kicked Lillipup.

"You want clothes that won't embarrass you then?" Victor asked. Ron looked up at him, confusion apparent on his face. Glancing around, Victor beckoned the two to follow him.

Heading back to where he had just come from Victor quickly paced up and down three times, much to Harry and Ron's confusion. When the door to the room appeared, Victor made his way in. Walking over to where he left his bag, he rummaged around inside. Looking for his spare suit.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry and Ron had just entered the room, openly gawping at the room. Finding the suit, Victor handed it over to Ron

"If you want to wear something here that doesn't look awful, you can borrow this. It should fit you, so…"

Ron looked elated at the prospect of not having to wear the awful robes.

"Great! But where can I get changed?" Ron asked looking around.

"The awnings should provide cover. We'll wait over here for you."

Ron didn't look to happy with this idea.

"But what about in there?" Harry asked. Turning to where he was pointing, Victor saw that Harry was referring to the trailer.

"If you can get it unlocked and open, be my guest" Victor said, sitting on a stool. For a minute the boys tried to unlock the door, but like with Albus and Scorpius before them, the trailer remained sealed, further fulling Victors idea that the trailer was merely a set piece. A piece of decoration that the room had conjured up.

Giving up, Ron disappeared behind one of the tents to get changed whilst Harry walked over to Victor.

"What is this place?" he asked looking around.

"Room of Requirement. You walk past it three times, thinking about what you need, and it takes the form of what the user needs or asks for" Victor explained. "In this case, I needed a place to train without people interrupting me."

Harry looked impressed for a moment, before he looked down at the ground. Victor thought he was worried about the upcoming ball, considering they were needing to perform the opening dance. Victor was uncomfortable as well, but as soon as the opening dance was over, he was out of there. And because Luna had come with him, she would be able to enjoy the ball without fear of being kicked out as she would have been seen with him.

"Harry, are you-"

"Snapehasyoumemories" Harry blurted out, cutting Victor off. Victor wasn't sure he had heard him properly.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Harry took a deep breath, before looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Snape has something called a Pensieve in his office. I found it a few days ago and when I looked into it, I saw your world. Your memories."

For a few seconds, Victor felt cold. Dumbledore had told him that his memories in the Pensieve had been destroyed to protect him. Now Harry was saying that it wasn't true.

"I don't believe you."

Harry frowned, before continuing.

"There was a girl in a pink dress, Marnie I think? She had a small mouse with her. And you had a fox."

Victor remembered. It was when he had gone to the gym in Ballonlea. Which meant that Harry was telling the truth. That Dumbledore lied to him when he said that nobody was going to invade his past. It also meant…

"Why were you were rooting through my memories?" Victor asked, voice slightly harder than before. It was one thing for one of the teachers to still have access to the memories but harry had just admitted to rifling through them. Harry seemed to realise this, immediately becoming defensive.

"No I didn't mean too! I was just looking through Snape's study and I accidently fell into the Pensieve. I didn't know what it was."

Victor was surprised at this admission.

"_You_ were the one who broke into Snape's office? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you!" Harry said embarrassed. Victor felt slightly hurt. Harry also seemed to realise what he said, saw the hurt on Victors face.

"I mean, Moody said that he didn't know enough about you because Snape was hiding stuff from him. So I thought…" Harry trailed off. Victor was getting angry with him and was about to yell when Ron interrupted.

"Guys! I look so much better!" Ron declared, reappearing from where he had gone to get changed. When he recognised the tension in the room he paused, looking between the two.

"Let's go" Victor said dismissively, leaving the room. As the three walked down to the entrance hall Harry tried to explain his actions, but Victor didn't listen.

"Harry, you broke into someone's office and went through my private memories."

"I didn't know they were your memories."

"But you still broke into Professor Snape's study" Victor pointed out. "He was doing a job and you decided to interfere with it."

They arrived in the entrance hall, and Harry looked like he was about to defend himself when a firm grip held onto both boys' shoulders.

"Mr Moore, Mr Potter" McGonagall said, eyes darting around to keep an eye on the many other students milling around the hall. "If you could wait with your partners please, it would be most helpful."

Her gaze fell onto Ron and Victor, her eyebrows raising questioningly.

Victor looked up at her, wondering if she had known about his memories. He thought it was unlikely though. McGonagall was strict and firm but didn't seem like the type of person to do something like that.

"I lent him a spare suit. Trust me, what he had before was hideous" he said with a smile. McGonagall tilted her head slightly.

"Thank you Mr Moore, but it is almost time to start" she said before hurrying back into the crowd of students. Victor looked around and, after locating Luna, quickly made his way to her. Harry tried to get his attention but was stopped when two identical girls wearing bright pink dresses walked up to him and Ron.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked when he reached her. "You look like you're being affected by Wrackspurt's."

Not knowing what she was talking about, Victor simply shook his head.

"It's ok. Just found out someone lied to me, so I'm thinking about how to confront them."

Luna hummed, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you for inviting me. I always wanted to go to a ball. I hear the food is really nice."

Victor stifled a laugh as they walked over to where the other champions had gathered.

"Of course. I probably won't stay around for long, but at least it'll get you in."

Luna didn't mind, skipping slightly as they moved. As they approached, several people watched them with confusion. When they reached the others, Victor took a look at who was there.

Cedric had invited a girl called Cho. Victor remembered her from the open sessions he ran, as she was usually quite helpful to some of the younger students when they needed help with their homework. Fleur had invited Rodger Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. But whilst he was busy staring at her, she seemed to continually glance at Cedric.

Feeling annoyed at her again, Victor positioned himself and Luna between the two couples. Realising that Victor was now blocking her view Fleur opened her mouth to complain, but quickly snapped it shut when Victor glared at her.

Harry was walking over with the girl he recognised but didn't know the name of, which annoyed him as he remembered that she and her sister were quite taken with Umbreon.

Finally, Krum appeared. But the thing that surprised most people was who he was with.

"Hello Hermione" Luna welcomed her. Hermione beamed at her.

"Hi Luna. You look lovely."

Victor snorted to himself. Both the girls looked nice. Luna's short dress looked cloudlike with its fluffiness, and Hermione had appeared to have paid a lot of attention to her appearance, having her curly hair straightened and wearing a frilly purplish-blue dress. But despite how nice she looked, Victor couldn't help feeling annoyed at her. He would have expected her to have stopped Harry from breaking into a teacher's office.

Her appearance was turning quite a few heads. Several girls that Victor remembered following Krum around like lovesick Lillipup's glared at Hermione as they entered the hall. But she didn't care. She was too busy happily talking with Cho, Luna and Harry's date.

Eventually the rest of the students were in the hall, McGonagall reappeared and organised the couples into a line with their pairs. She then proceeded to guide them into the hall, where the students and teachers applauded as they walked towards the top of the hall.

As they walked Luna gazed around the room with interest, as the room was now even more elaborately furnished. The champions and their partners eventually reached a large round table where the judges were sitting. Dumbledore was smiling cheerfully as they approached whilst Mr Bagman clapped enthusiastically beside him. Victor couldn't help but want Chairman Rose instead, as even though the chairman did instigate the Darkest Day, he at least had an air of professionalism.

Maxime was applauding them politely as they approached, looking magnificent in her gown. Karkaroff however looked like he had eaten something sour, glaring at Victor and Hermione.

But as Victor was sitting down, he realised that he wasn't sitting next to Mr Crouch. Instead, a tall red-haired man sat next to him, looking like he was trying to be dignified whilst vibrating slightly with excitement. As Harry and his partner sat next to him, the man turned to Harry.

"I've been promoted" the man said unprompted, voice sounding incredibly proud as he spoke. "I'm now Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Congratulations" Luna said, leaning forward to let the man know. He beamed at the praise, looking proud as a frown appeared on Harry's face.

"Sorry, but why isn't Mr Crouch here?" Victor asked the man. He turned towards Victor.

"You must be Mr Moore. Percy Weasley" he held his hand out to Victor.

_Explains the hair_ Victor thought as he shook the offered hand.

"Lots of rumours in the Ministry about you and your creatures. Is it true you train them for entertainment?"

"No. Some Pokémon work in the entertainment industry, but we don't treat them like show Mankey's. But back on topic, Mr Crouch?"

Percy seemed to become more serious.

"I'm afraid he's not well. Hasn't been since the World Cup. He's been overworking himself. He's not as young as he was, although still quite brilliant of course. His mind remains as great as ever. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the Ministry, and Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehaviour of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called."

Victor stiffened. Winky was the inconsolable elf in the kitchens.

"Wait, Winky was his elf? Why did he dismiss her?"

"She was found with a wizards wand at the scene of the crime. So naturally he dismissed her immediately afterward. But, as I say, he's getting on. He needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then with the aftermath of the Cup to deal with and the tournament to arrange, and that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around… No, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas."

Victor was appalled. In most regions on his world, pulling a stunt like that would result in the person being arrested for endangerment. Turning away from Percy, he saw Dumbledore smiling at them from across the table. Victor felt his anger spike slightly, a scowl forming on his face. Dumbledore didn't react to him though, instead picking up his menu and studying it.

"Pork chops" Dumbledore said clearly. Within a second, several delicious looking pork chops materialised on the golden plate in front of him. Noting how they would be getting their food, everyone started ordering their meals. Not feeling particularly hungry, Victor ordered the spicy mushroom curry that had made it onto the menu. But he didn't eat much of it, simply pushing the majority of it around his plate.

His low mood wasn't helped by Percy, who whilst trying to sound helpful, came across insulting.

"I know you must be worried, being stuck here and all. But the Ministry is doing its best to link our worlds. Of course, Minister Fudge is still hesitant, but some believe the applications of your worlds creatures would be incredibly beneficial for our society."

"Sure" Victor said glumly. "But the United Nations and Champions Council would need to create an agreement to allow Pokémon to be brought over. To prevent illegal smuggling of Pokémon."

Percy looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry. What's a United Nations and Champions Council?"

Hermione, who had been excitedly talking to Luna and Krum, lent forward in her chair.

"It's an intergovernmental muggle organisation. They work to maintain peace and friendly relations between countries all over the world."

Percy scoffed.

"Why on Merlin's Beard would we need to inform muggles about it?"

"One, don't say muggles in that tone. You make it sound like an insult" Victor said sharply as he pointed his fork at Percy's face. Percy blinked in surprise at Victor's sudden bluntness but remained quiet as he stabbed a mushroom.

"Two, there are laws against introducing wild Pokémon into non-native habitats because of the damage they could do to the biomes. It's why my sister and I got some Alolan Pokémon. A traveller lost a load of Alolan Diglett and he would have gotten in trouble had we not found them for him."

People were now staring at him. Victor was used to this kind of treatment, due to the mix of participating in both tournaments and running the drop-in sessions. But this felt more intimate, causing him to feel slightly embarrassed.

"The Champions Council acts like this worlds UN, except it's made up of champions from regions all over the world. If you wanted to bring Pokémon into this world, they would need to agree to let it happen. But they would communicate with the mon-magical community."

"But why would they need to communicate with muggles?" Cedric asked, flinching slightly when Victor glared at him.

"Because witches and wizards make up less than a percent of the human population. And Pokémon will not be held by a select few."

The table fell silent at his declaration. The sounds of the other students and staff chatting and eating filling the atmosphere at the champions table.

"Tell moi, this Championz' Council you 'ave, who sitz on it" Madame Maxime asked. Her question cut the tension that surrounded the table, as Cho lent forward in her seat.

"Victor told us about this. The champion of each country is usually the strongest Pokémon trainer. And whilst they aren't on their country's council, they make sure the people are safe. That the government is working for the people."

"Essentially," Hermione continued, "the champion is sort of like the Prime Minister or Minister

For Magic. They're representatives for their country."

There was a snorting sound from Hermione's side of the table, as Karkaroff made his displeasure apparent.

"But you aren't very strong are you? It's why you're here pretending to be something you're not. You couldn't become a champion where you came from so you tried to take the cup from us."

He slapped Krum on the shoulder, but the champion looked uncomfortable with his headmaster's view.

"Perhaps you shouldn't count Mr Moore out too quickly" Dumbledore said, raising a piece of meat to his mouth before eating it. During the entire conversation the professor had been calm, seemingly unaffected by the conversation at the table.

"And why would that be Albus?" Karkaroff asked, almost giving the impression that he was sneering at the old man. Dumbledore however continued eating happily.

"Before Mr Moore came here, he was about to participate in the championship match in his region. Had he won, he would have been made the champion of the Galar region."

Several sets of eyes suddenly turned towards him, resulting in Victor prodding his plate angrily.

_Corse he would know, he's still got my bloody memories._

"Additionally, he was the only champion who correctly completed the first task."

Karkaroff's face flushed red as he bared his yellowing teeth. But whatever he was about to say was cut short when Dumbledore stood up, clapping his hands to gain everybody's attention.

Within a minute, he had moved the tables to line the walls and created a stage with several musical instruments on it. Getting up, Victor led Luna to the dance floor. As they moved, Victor could feel the eyes of numerous students boring into them. As they got into position, several shaggy haired men walked up onto the stage. The band, called the Weird Sisters, reminded Victor of Piers.

When the lights dimmed, the band started playing, signalling for the champions to start dancing. It was a slow, mournful melody, which meant that Victor and Luna only really had to sway and revolve slowly to the rhythm of the music. A few minutes later, pretty much the entire room was dancing, forcing Victor to steer Luna and himself around the other dancers.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? The band is quite good" Luna asked as they passed near a giant Christmas tree. Victor nodded.

"Not really in the mood. But you can have fun though."

Luna hummed to herself as she thought.

"Ok. But make sure you take a walk in the garden out front. I hear it's quite lovely."

Victor nodded at her, lowering his body into a bow as the music ended. The people around them started applauding loudly as the champions finished their dances.

As Luna made her way over to Ginny and Neville, the band started a faster, more exiting song, resulting in the students bursting into another round of dancing. Using the sudden change in atmosphere, Victor slipped away from the crowd and into the entrance hall.

Taking Luna's advice, Victor walked through the front doors that stood wide open and saw what Luna had been talking about.

The area outside the entrance had been transformed, bushes with roses lined ornate paths, elegant statues sat above benches, several fountains dotted around giving the space an ethereal feel. It made him feel calmer.

Moving down one of the paths, Victor admired what had been done. Whoever had thought of this had done a phenomenal job.

"Marvellous, isn't it?" a voice said behind him. Suddenly the awe Victor was feeling was replaced with annoyance, as he turned to see Dumbledore standing nearby, inspecting a rose.

"Professors Sprout and Flitwick were kind enough to help create this. Took all day. But I'm assuming that isn't why you're here" he continued happily, sitting on a bench. Victor took a deep breath to calm himself, before glaring at the man.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Dumbledore remained composed, simply raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know about the Pensieve" Victor stated harshly. Dumbledore looked surprised for a change. But this lasted for a second before he collected himself.

"Mr Potter I presume? I was wondering who broke into Snape's office."

"Don't change the subject" Victor snapped. "I can understand having someone tail me to make sure I'm not up to anything, but lying about destroying those memories… What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry if Alastor has made you uncomfortable, but we felt it best."

"I was talking about Duncan Ashe."

Dumbledore seemed to freeze.

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks. Some advice, if you're going to use a ghost to spy on someone, don't use a ghost who's known for avoiding people. The Friar was _very_ interested in what was going on."

Victor was now glaring intently at the headmaster. Dumbledore to his credit was no longer smiling jovially, but was now leaning back on the bench, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So would you care to explain yourself? Or shall I grab my stuff and start making my way to the nearest city?"

The professor seemed to sag slightly, staring up at the stars. For the first time Victor had met the man, he wasn't putting on a show. He now seemed tired.

"I worry Mr Moore. When you came to me telling me of the prophecy Professor Trelawney made, you did so out of worry that a war was going to break out. But the fact is, there have been dark signs appearing for a while now. You know who Voldemort is?"

The professor lowered his gaze to Victor, who was still standing there, arms crossed. Victor gave the man a small nod.

"Many people think Voldemort dead. But over the last few years, he's shown that he's still alive. Not completely, but enough that I believe him to be a threat. And I believe he's getting stronger."

Victor tilted his head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You are friends with Mr Potter correct?"

Victor shrugged.

"I guess, but I'd call it more friendzly."

"Well, during the Wizarding War, Voldemort murdered Mr Potters parents, and attempted to murder him."

Victor took a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't known.

"Mr Potter was fortunate though, as the curse backfired. But this left Mr Potter with his famous scar, and a link to Voldemort. This link can cause Mr Potter pain whenever Voldemort is near or experiencing strong emotions. And during the summer, his scar hurt him. On the same day a muggle man disappeared in the village Voldemort's father grew up in. less than two days later, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky above the Quidditch World Cup. And not long before that, a ministry worker called Bertha Jorkins disappeared in the last known location Voldemort was in."

"And what does all of this got to do with me?" Victor asked, starting to feel slightly anxious.

"During Voldemort's last reign, he had a multitude of dark creatures at his beck and call. That would enter muggle residences and kill whoever they found. And now you're here, he would have a whole new group of creatures he could use, creatures our world don't know how to deal with."

"So you used my memory as a way of, what? Identifying risks?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Victor was understanding of where he was coming from, but he was still annoyed.

"You should have told me."

"I'm afraid that might not have been a good idea. Especially with Lucius trying to gain access to you."

Victor frowned at Dumbledore. The professor explained "During the war, Lucius was a close follower of Voldemort, but was able to escape prosecution by claiming to be mind controlled and bribing several officials. He might try to use your world as a way of getting into the dark lords good graces once more."

Victor stared at Dumbledore silently for a few seconds, trying to tell if the man was lying to him. Unfortunately, he felt unable to fully trust him.

"I want the memories destroyed for good this time. If you want to know about Pokémon or my world, you ask me. If I find you've gone behind my back, Lucario will not be as forgiving" Victor warned, leaving the headmaster alone in the garden.

(X)

Harry had gone up to the dorms with Ron, who was still sour about his argument with Hermione minutes before, saying how she had missed the point and it wasn't his fault. Harry on the other hand, was still thinking about what Cedric had told him as they were leaving.

Take a bath with the egg? What was he thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted however when he almost tripped over the suit Victor had lent Ron, the grey material bunched up on the floor.

"Ron, aren't you going to-"

"Not my fault she's fraternising with the enemy" Ron ranted as he climbed into his bed, mumbling as he went.

Realising Ron was going to be like this for a while Harry grabbed the suit, folding it on his bed with the intention of returning it to Victor. But he didn't know where Victor's room was. Then it hit him.

The Room of Requirement.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak, the map and the penknife Sirius had given him, Harry left the dorms. Avoiding people was easy, as people were still slowly making their way back from the ball, tired and exhausted from all of the dancing. Making his way to the picture of Barnabas the Barmy, Harry remembered what Victor said about summoning the room.

He paced up and down, thinking hard about the place they were in earlier, and sure enough, the door appeared. The room was the same except it was darker, with the ceiling displaying a canvas of stars overhead.

Seeing Victor's bag, Harry walked over. He placed the folded suit on top so Victor would see it when he next came here and was about to leave when his gaze fell onto the trailer they hadn't been able to get into.

_"If you can get it unlocked and open, be my guest"_

Curious, Harry walked over to the door, pulling out his penknife.

_'Thought you three could use this, can open any lock and untie any knot' _Sirius' card had said. Gingerly inserting the blade into the crack between the door and the frame, Harry moved it around slightly until he heard a small **_Thunk_**. Grabbing the handle, he twisted it, pushing the door open.

As the door opened, the inside of the trailer lit up, revealing the interior to be reminiscent of the laboratories on the TV shows Uncle Vernon liked to watch. Several machines whose purpose Harry had no idea about the filled the room. A box with multiple wires sat in the corner, a red rock glowing in the centre.

In the centre of the room was a circular machine displaying a map of the UK. In addition to this, there was two arrows floating above two locations in Scotland. One was located on the coast, with the number 25/10 written in it. The other was further inland, with the number 22/11. Looking down, Harry saw the words "Universe Incursion Detector" written on a silver plate.

Stepping back, Harry didn't see the chair behind him. He tripped, hands slamming onto something to keep his balance.

"_System Online_" a feminine voice spoke suddenly. Harry flinched, thinking someone else was in the room with him. Instead he was looking at a large screen, connected to a keyboard that he had just fallen onto.

"_Reboot Complete. Systems Normal. Beginning Call._"

Harry panicked. He hadn't meant for the computer to do anything. What if Victor got annoyed with him for doing this without him being there. He looked at the board franticly, looking for anything that might be able to help him.

"Well, hello there!"

Harry froze, as an unknown voice greeted him. Slowly looking up, he saw an old man grinning at him on the screen.

"Hi" Harry replied unsurely. The man continued to smile at him.

"I know this might be a weird question kid, but I'm looking for one of my dojos pupils. 'Ave you by any chance met a Victor Moore?"

**I can't believe that I'm having to say this, but with some of the comments and reviews I have received from the last chapter, I guess I have to. This story _isn't_ Slash or Yaoi. Slash fiction is fiction that focuses on the romantic or sexual relationship between characters of the same sex, and Yaoi focuses on the sexual relationship. This story isn't about Victor's relationship with anyone, it's about him wanting to return home. And the idea that having a LGBT character automatically makes the story sexual in nature is _incredibly_ offensive. If you have a problem with LGBT characters, then leave.**

**Stitches: Nice idea. But something to keep in mind is that children in the Pokémon world become emotionally mature much faster than children from the HP universe (and ours). This is because they need to be more aware of the creatures they share their world with. This is why Victor didn't throw a hissy fit and stewed in his bad mood instead.**

**Nega Mewtwo: But now you know.**

**Dungeons27: Harry is confusing. His upbringing by the Dursleys, Dumbledores favouritism of him, people's attitude towards him being 'The Boy Who Lived'. And whilst Snape is an awful person, he's right about Harry's attitude.**

**Greninjaten99: The majority of Pokémon characters have a romantic subtext with their respective rivals or another main character, regardless of which gender you choose. Examples include Shauna, Lillie, and Silver. In Sword and Shield, this can be seen with both Hop and Marnie (although you see Hop a lot more). In this story, Victor has liked Hop for a while, but has been focusing on his future rather than asking Hop out.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Contact**

Boxing Day was always a quiet affair at Hogwarts. The combination of the Christmas feast and the excitement from the previous day meant that the students usually came to Boxing Days breakfast more content from the day before. However, this year the students appeared more exhausted, the majority of them having danced late into the night. Some were even casting slight glances towards their dates, turning away with a blush as their friends giggled amongst themselves.

Harry didn't share these happy feelings however, a sense of apprehension coiling in his gut as he entered the great hall, eyes glancing up and down the Gryffindor table as he searched for Victor.

The night before had him speak with a man who introduced himself as the master of a dojo Victor was a part of. And whilst Harry was still confused about everything that entailed, the request the man had made now rested on him.

Finding Victor sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Harry made his way over towards him. Cedric was currently sat next to him, a small frown on his face as he spoke to him. Laying sleepily on Victors other side was Umbreon. As Harry approached the Pokémon raised his head, yellow eyes watching as he neared before his head lowered again.

Victor felt the movement next to him, turning to see Harry's approach.

"Mornin'" he greeted, leaning over to grab a piece of toast. Cedric looked up, smile appearing on his face as he saw Harry.

"Hey. You manage to do… you know…" Cedric asked, obviously talking about the egg. Harry shook his head in response.

"You shouldn't be telling him how to get the clue" Victor said. Cedric shrugged at him.

"Wanted to repay him for telling me about the dragons. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"You're not a member of staff, so you giving him help isn't against the rules."

Cedric let out a small laugh, before looking up at Harry.

"Did you know that Vic here figured out what the next task was in the first few days?"

"Really?"

Victor shrugged his shoulders, blushing at the attention.

"Not really a big deal. Just got lucky."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Partly because it appeared the other champions were so far ahead of him, and partly due to him wondering how to tell Victor about his conversation with Mustard. Cedric seemed to notice this, tilting his head towards him.

"You alright mate?"

Harry nodded before looking down at Victor.

"Victor, could I talk to you? Alone?"

Victor nodded, grabbing a piece of toast before getting up. Umbreon perked up at his movement, stretching on the bench before jumping off, landing softly next to their trainer.

"Sure. Have a good day Cedric."

Cedric waved as they walked away, turning to talk with his friends. Harry walked back to the entrance hall, followed by the two.

As they approached the entrance hall several Slytherin students appeared in the doorway laughing with each other. As they saw Harry and Victor, their chatter dimmed. At the front of the group, Malfoy stood smugly, a grin plastered on his face.

"Moore, just the guy I wanted to talk to."

Harry clenched his fist, anger rising when he saw the "Potter Stinks" badge displayed proudly on Malfoys chest.

"Oh, and what can I help you with?" Victor asked, standing next to Harry. Malfoy walked up to them, reaching into his robe. Harry immediately went to grab his wand but paused when Malfoy scoffed at him.

"Paranoid Potter?" he smirked, resulting in the students behind him breaking out into laughter. Harry felt his face heat up slightly as Malfoy pulled out, not his wand, but a letter. He held it out to Victor who took it, looking at the envelope curiously.

"An invitation to the Avalon New Year Gala. At the end of the year, the most important witches and wizards get together to celebrate the new year, and to talk about the coming year. Since my father is very influential in the Ministry our family goes every year. And since your creatures could affect our society, he requested that you come as our family's guest."

Victor hummed looking at the letter, before pocketing it.

"I'll look at it later" he said, before walking past the group. Harry rushed after him, not missing the small look of confusion on Malfoys face.

As he caught up to Victor, he got his attention by grabbing his shoulder.

"You're not going to go, are you?" he asked. Victor shook his head.

"Nope, but it's rude to just say no without reading the letter" Victor said before turning to look directly at him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry looked around. Whilst it was still early morning, only a handful of students were in the hall, giving them enough privacy to talk.

"That trailer in the Room of Requirement. I managed to open it."

Victor's eyebrow raised, but he remained silent as Harry spoke.

"There was a computer in there, and I spoke with a guy called Mustard."

Victor frowned.

"Wait, you talked to Master Mustard?"

"I think so. Old, Blue and black jumper and hat… wait, where are you going?"

Victor had turned towards the stairs, hurrying up them at a brisk pace. But he didn't answer Harry's question, instead focused on making his way up the flights of stairs. By the time Harry had made it in-between the third and fourth floors he was out of breath, and Victor had lost sight of Victor.

"Blimey mate, what happened?"

Harry looked up to find the concerned faces of Ron and Hermione staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed to help with the stitch in his side.

"We need to go to the Room of Requirement" he panted, pushing away from the railing to continue heading up. He heard Ron and Hermione walking behind him, the latter confused about where they were going.

Minutes later they arrived at the room. Harry ignored Hermione's awe at the room and immediately made his way over to the trailer, seeing the door wide open. As he approached, he heard voices coming from inside the trailer. Stepping into the trailer he saw Victor standing at the large screen. Umbreons front paws on the desk as well tail wagging as Victor excitedly spoke with the people on the screen. And there were a lot of people on the screen.

Harry recognised Mustard standing towards the back with a pretty looking woman, a happy grin on his face. In the middle of the screen there was a brown-haired woman crying as a younger woman with orange hair stood next to her, comforting the woman. On the woman's other side Harry recognised Hop and the brown-haired girl he had seen in Victor's memories.

It was at this moment Hermione and Ron entered the trailer. Ron seemed confused by the technology in the room, whereas Hermione's eyes widened in curiosity. Their entrance was noticed by the girl.

"Hey Vic, who are they?"

Harry felt several gazes fall onto him as their attention fell onto him.

"Oh, that's Harry, Hermione and Ron. They're students at the school I'm staying at" Victor said, looking over his shoulder before waving them over. "Guys, come here"

Harry and Ron walked over to the screen, whilst Hermione looked at the map of the UK. As they stood next to him, Victor started pointing at people in the screen.

"This is my mother. _She's just happy I'm all right_" he whispered the last part as the woman gave a small wave, her eyes reddened by her tears.

"She's Professor Sonia" his hand moved to the orange haired woman who waved at them.

"This is my sister Gloria and my best friend Hop. And in the back is Master Mustard and Matron Honey. And… I'm sorry, I don't know who you are…" Victor finished, confusion sounding in his voice.

Harry looked at where Victor was looking and saw a thin woman with purple hair, and a man in a trench coat standing off to the side. Upon being spoken to, the woman stepped forward.

"Apologies Mr Moore, I am Officer Anabel of the International Police, and this is my subordinate Officer Looker. We are here to ask you some questions about your current situation. We would have to do it privately though."

Harry felt Victor turn around.

"You guys mind?" he asked, looking between the three. Ron looked like he was about to argue but was stopped when Hermione grabbed both of their arms.

"Sure, we'll see you later" she said, pulling them out of the trailer. "It was a pleasure meeting you!"

As soon as the door was closed she started walking back towards the corridor, face scrunched up in thought.

"Mione', why did we need to go so soon?" Ron asked as they chased after her. As they caught up to her, she spun around to them.

"Did you two see it?"

The boys looked at each other confused.

"See what?" Harry asked.

"The map! It was a map listing incursions!"

The boys looked between each other even more confused, causing Hermione to sigh.

"The reason Victor is here is because he fell through an incursion. The map even has a notice from when he appeared."

"So it's a fancy map. We have one of those as well" Ron said, interest waning.

"Why is the map so important?" Harry asked, noticing Hermione getting more annoyed.

"There was a second incursion, about a month later. And I think it was around Hogsmeade" Hermione explained. Ron and Harry looked at each other, before looking back at Hermione.

"Wait, your saying that there might be another person from Victors world here?"

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking to herself.

"I'm not sure, but we would have heard something. Right?"

(X)

Boxing day was never an eventful day for the aging headmaster. Even with the nights event and the festive cheer that was not only ignited in his own students but the students of the other schools, he had expected the day to be a quiet one. One in which he could view some of his memories, in the hope that he would find a clue to the disturbances that had been occurring.

Which is why he was surprised when, after viewing the memory of a certain night during the first wizarding war he found Mr Moore standing off to the side, waiting patiently for him to come back.

"Headmaster" Victor said politely, giving him a small nod. Dumbledore gave him a nod in return.

"Mr Moore. Is everything alright?"

Victor nodded, looking towards the Pensive.

"I hope those weren't my memories" Victor said curtly. Had it been anyone else, they might have flinched at the sharp way Victor spoke to the headmaster. Dumbledore however was expecting this, not reacting.

"Mine actually. With age, one's mind tends to slip. I needed reminding of the past, in the hope that it would shed light on the present. But rest assured, the memories we collected from you will be disposed of soon."

Dumbledore walked over to his desk, leaning on it as he watched the boy.

"So, what can I do for you? I imagined you would have been wanting to spend the day with your friends, or your Pokémon."

"I would but something has come up."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"In the place I've been using to train, it turns out, there was a Dimension Lab sitting in it. Harry managed to open it last night, and now some officials want to speak with you."

Dumbledore was surprised at what Victor had just told him, and he wouldn't have believed him had a light glimpse into the boys' mind not confirmed what he had just said.

"Are they waiting now?"

Victor nodded, glancing towards the door.

"Then perhaps we shouldn't keep them waiting then."

The trip to the Room of Requirement wasn't long for the two, and Dumbledore didn't pretend that he wasn't aware of Victor's use of the room for his training. The boy had found out about Duncan, so he assumed that Victor knew that he was aware of his hiding spot.

The interior of the room was impressive, having redesigned itself to accommodate the training of Victor's Pokémon without needing to be concerned for the student's safety. It was no wonder he preferred to train here instead of the Quidditch pitch.

"It's in here" Victor told the professor, opening the door of a trailer that was next to one of the walls of the room. Upon entering the trailer he immediately drew similarities to Severus' workshop, but with more lighting, a cleaner environment, and what looked like muggle technology scattered around the place.

In the corner there was what appeared to be a large muggle computer displaying the image of three people speaking with each other. There was a purple haired woman, a man in a long trench coat, and a younger man he recognised as Leon. The Champion of Victors homeland. A man potentially more powerful than Victor.

"I'll wait outside" Victor said quietly, leaving the headmaster in the trailer and closing the door behind him. The man in the screen seemed to register his arrival, tapping the woman and pointing towards what Dumbledore assumed was the screen on their side.

"Professor Dumbledore I presume?"

The woman's voice was soft but held a hidden strength within it. She was someone who was used to leading others.

"That is correct madame. And who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

"Officer Anabel. This is my associate Officer Looker," the man nodded at him, "and this is the Galar Champion Leon."

Leon stepped forward, next to Anabel.

"Professor, before we begin, as a friend of the Moore's I would like to express my gratitude towards you and your staff for looking after Victor these past few months."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Think nothing of it. In fact, I should be the one thanking him. During the last month, not only has he created a space for students to gather together, he has taught them several life skills. Were the situation different, I might have even hired him at a teacher here."

Laon laughed, fist raised in an attempt to hide his fist. Anabel on the other hand, looked more concerned.

"About that, in his questioning, Mr Moore mentioned something that might complicate getting him back to us. Something about a Statute?"

"The Statute of Secrecy?" Dumbledore asked, getting a nod from the officer. "The Statute of Secrecy was implemented when Wizard-Muggle relations were at their darkest point in history. The Muggles, people without magic, persecuted our kind for years. Perhaps out of malice, or perhaps fear. It doesn't matter. Eventually, it was decided that we were better off hiding and separating ourselves from their communities. So ever since, we have kept ourselves hidden from the larger community. Which is why I would ask you to not tell anybody about our society. To protect our children" Dumbledore finished.

The three looked at each other, expressions hard to read on the monitor.

"I would need to inform the Chief about this, but we can classify it as sensitive information. That way the general public won't find out about it" Anabel said, hand on her chin as she thought.

"I can talk to the Galar Council, let them know as well. Oleana will need to know as well, she'd be able to make a convincing cover story" Leon added. Looker clapped his hands, smile on his face.

"Excellent. With all this sorted perhaps we should celebrate, we found Mr Moore! Time to get him home."

Anabel chuckled at him.

"Mr Looker, whilst a celebration would be welcome, there are somethings else we must deal with first."

She looked forward, and Dumbledore could swear that it was almost as if she was looking directly at him.

"Professor, is there a way you could get this device to your government? We would like to arrange a meeting between our leaders. So that we might be able to help create a device to help bridge our worlds."

He looked around, taking in the room around him.

"I would be able to shrink this place down, and we could bring it to the Ministry. But we would need to wait for the Minister to confirm. We also need to inform Unspeakable Rose, who is the witch currently working on Mr Moore's case, if that is acceptable?"

Anabel nodded in acceptance, before looking towards Looker. The officer nodded at her, walking out of view.

As Anabel turned back towards him, Dumbledore was quietly pleased that this Boxing day was more eventful than previous years.

(X)

The next few days were an exciting buzz for Victor. When Dumbledore said that he would be needing to take the trailer and its contents to the Ministry, he had asked Victor to come as well. To be the one to hand deliver the trailer as a public sign of the two worlds working together.

Victor had enthusiastically agreed, but not before he had gotten Dumbledore to agree to take him for a short tour of London. From what he had heard the city was very similar to Wyndon, with the main differences being the name and the fact that, due to Galar and the mainland of the United Kingdom being geographically flipped, London was to the south of the country. So the idea of being able to leave the castle, even if only for a day, and explore a new city on an alien world was incredibly exciting.

Another reason for his upbeat mood was the discovery of several DSAs in the trailer, small devices that, when plugged into a machine with wireless capabilities, increases the signal. This meant that, whilst unable to connect to his Rotom Phone, his Link Box was now connected with the Pokémon Box Service.

Which meant that Victor had spent the last two days transferring his Pokémon back and forth, doing his best to catch up with them.

The reactions of his Pokémon varied. Some were as happy as he was with the reunion, with Cinderace and Urshifu almost breaking his back when they scooped him into crushing hugs. Alcremie and Raichu had been similarly happy to see him, but due to being smaller, Victor was at less risk of being hurt by the two sweet smelling Pokémon.

The majority of his Pokémon however were less interested in Victor's sudden disappearance, acting as if he had only been exploring the Wild Area instead of being stuck on another world. In fact, the moment most of them were let out of their balls, apart from the initial greeting to him, they had gone off exploring the Room of Requirement. In the cases of Arctozolt and Dracovish, this was understandable due to the recklessness of Cara Liss. Dartrix was as aloof as ever, and Joltik was more concerned with gathering electricity to be concerned with his disappearance. This unfortunately resulted in Ron screaming when he saw something moving under his jumper, only to see the small spider Pokémon clinging to his back.

But whilst the majority of his Pokémon were fine with his disappearance, two were less pleased. Roserade was annoyed with him, poisonous thorns appearing when he tried to touch her. He could understand why she was angry with him though. She did originally belong to his mother before she gifted her and her sister to him and Gloria, as congratulations for getting an endorsement from Leon. And from what he had heard, his mother was very upset when he disappeared.

The other Pokémon that was acting aggressively towards him was Sharpedo. And whilst this was a regular occurrence, the Pokémon always wanting to prove how strong he was, it was never this bad.

Had Lapras, Starmie and Gastrodon not been in the pool at the time, he might have been pulled in. And whilst he has wrestled with some of his Pokémon before, the idea of having to fight off Sharpedo underwater was not a good one.

Which is why, on the last night he would be able to talk directly with his world, he had called Honey in order to get some advice about how to deal with the troublesome Pokémon.

"I think that Sharpedo is angry that you didn't think to bring him with you" she told him after listening to his concerns. "He's always been hypervigilant, and because he chases off other aggressive Pokémon, the waters around here have been a lot safer since you've caught him. But I think he wanted to join you in the Championship Battles."

"So he's angry I've been ignoring him?"

Honey nodded, raising a hand to her chin in thought.

"There might be a way to rectify this though. This tournament you've been entered into, you said the next task is underwater?"

"Yes, but I was going to use Lapras, considering the merpeople have already met her. I'm not sure how Sharpedo will react to them."

"Well, you might want to consider it. It would be good for you and him to work together."

Victor thought about it. He had already been to the Merpeople village with Lapras, so he knew that they could reach them without issue. Sharpedo could get him there much quicker, but the issue was remembering the location of the village. He could always convince Kel to bring them both down again, but the adult residents weren't too enthusiastic about his being there last time, and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"Speaking of which," Honey's voice caught his attention, "Any luck on figuring out who entered you and the other boy into the competition?"

Victor shook his head in response.

"I have some ideas, but there's no definitive proof to back them up."

"Well little Ducklett, if you need help, just put a letter on one of your Pokémon and send it over. We'll try our best to help."

"Thanks Honey" Victor said, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. It was one of the reasons he liked the Dojo. Everyone looked out for each other.

"Speaking of which, how is everyone doing?"

Honey seemed to perk up, smile becoming even brighter.

"Well, apart from the clean-up after the Darkest Day, things have been going well. Gloria's part of the taskforce that's been looking for you."

Victor remembered his sister telling him about it. The Otherworld Research Division. A small group created by Marcro Cosmos, The Aether Foundation and the International Police. It consisted of part time Trainers, Scientists and others who would investigate other universes, and locate and protect fallers when they appeared.

"Avery and Klara are now gym leaders. They're in the minor division, but they were so pleased with themselves, that all of their hard works paid off."

"Guess I'm going to have to challenge them when I get back" Victor said with a grin. Honey let out a small chuckle.

"I think they'd enjoy that. Now, what else… Ahh! Aspen has stuck around."

This news made Victor sit up. Aspen was a faller who appeared in the Slumbering Weald with no memory of where he came from. After Sonia was chastised for going into the woods, Magnolia had adopted him and given him his name. He had gone traveling the last few years, wanting to look into various legends and myths, but had come back when he'd heard that Leon had endorsed Hop, Gloria and himself.

"I thought he was still doing research in Unova. Why's he staying?"

"He was helping with the search for you. He'd heard about the Dynamax Caves in the Tundra so he went to see if there was any clues and ended up becoming the chief of the Peony Exploration Team when Steel Peony couldn't get his daughter to join him."

"Wait, he's working with _Steel Peony_?"

Honey chuckled at his astonishment.

"They are part of the ORD. Peony's daughter, Peonia is as well. You'll meet them when we build the bridge. Which reminds me…"

Honey ducked out of the way of the cameras view, and he could hear her rummaging around for something.

"Victor, would you be a deerling and transfer a Pokémon back? Somebody's given you a gift."

Victor did as he was asked, placing Starmie's ball into the transporter. There was a light, and the ball was gone. Thirty seconds later, he could hear the arrival on Honey's side. There was a little shuffling on her side, and he heard the whir of her transporter. Another thirty seconds later there was a flash, and a plain Pokéball appeared.

Picking it up, he looked over to Honey who nodded expectantly. He expanded it, and with a small throw the ball opened, revealing a quadrupedal Pokémon he had never seen before. It looked like a mashup of several different Pokémon, it's front paws and legs looking different to the main body and hind legs. It had a Carvanah like fin for a tail, and its head was covered in a large brown helmet with what looked like the blade of an axe sticking out of the top.

"Woah" Victor gasped. The sound of his voice attracted the attention of the Pokémon who turned to look at him, small grey eyes peering out of the holes in the helmet.

"What is he?" Victor asked, reaching out to the Pokémon. The creature seemed unsure at first, but relented, allowing Victor's hand to brush its neck.

"It's a Type: Null. They were originally created by the Aether Foundation to combat Ultra Beasts, but this one was made by Macro Cosmos using stolen research. Leon thought it would be a good idea for you to keep hold of them."

Victor stared at the Pokémon for a few more seconds, before turning back to Honey.

"Honey, could you give him my thanks?"

She smiled softly.

"Of course."

The rest of the evening was spent with his new Pokémon. Type: Null, Null for short, was unsure about his other Pokémon, preferring to stay on its own.

The next morning was a rush for Victor. He had gone to the Great Hall to get breakfast and had to spend several minutes assuring Ron that not only was Joltik back in Galar, but that he had no other spider Pokémon.

After making sure he had eaten enough, he had headed straight to the headmaster's office. Upon entering the room he found Dumbledore waiting for him already. On his desk sat a small rectangular box Victor recognised as the trailer, probably having been shrunk by the professor before he arrived.

"Mr Moore, are you ready?"

He nodded, wondering how they would be traveling across the country. Dumbledore simply walked over to the fireplace, the hearth empty, and beckoned him over. As he approached, Dumbledore gently handed him the trailer, and a handful of green powder.

"Using the Floo Network is rather simple. One just needs to throw the powder into the hearth, step into the flames, and clearly state their destination. In our case, it is Ministry of Magic Atrium."

Dumbledore gently pushed Victor closer to the fireplace and, seeing as he had seen some weird things already, he decided to trust the man on this. Throwing the given powder into the hearth, emerald flames burst into life. But despite the flames, Victor couldn't feel any heat. Reaching out, he discovered that there was no heat at all in the flames, and he stepped into them.

"Ministry of Magic Atrium."

Suddenly, it felt like the floor had dropped from underneath him, and he felt the sensation of objects rushing past him, too fast for him too properly see. Seconds later, it stopped.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Victor now found himself in a large hall that looked incredibly expensive. A dark wooden floor, blue ceiling with golden symbols shifting as he watched. It was also very busy, with Victor almost getting knocked over before a hand gripped his arm.

"Wotcha Vic. Don't wanna be crushed, do ya?"

Looking up, he was met with the face of the woman who had first met him on this world.

"Tonks?"

"Ahh, Miss Tonks," Dumbledores voice sounded from behind them. "Thank you for agreeing to escort Mr Moore today."

Tonks grinned, her hair turning slightly gold as she guided them through the crowd towards some lifts.

"No problem. Scrimgeour thought it would be a good idea for me to get some training blending in with muggles."

Dumbledore looked amused at the thought. Victor on the other hand was confused.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you earlier but forgot. Fudge has asked to meet with me, so I will be unable to take you around London. We were however able to arrange for Miss Tonks here to fill in for me."

Victor understood, returning Tonks grin with a grin of his own.

When they finally arrived at the Department of Mysteries, Victor was surprised at how different the floor was to the atrium. Instead of bright light and warm colours, the walls and floor were black. This resulted in the floor having a feeling of foreboding, not helped when Dumbledore stopped at a large black door and told him that he had to go on alone, as he and Tonks weren't authorised to enter the department.

Sighing, Victor entered the door alone, coming into a circular room. Standing in the centre was Unspeakable Rose.

"I've been told you have a building that can connect with your world?" she stated.

"Not really a building, but yes. Pretty much" Victor replied, holding up the shrunken trailer. She looked at it like it was the most important thing in the world, and with a flick of her wrist, a door swung open.

"With me" she said, sweeping into the room. Following her, he noted that the room was like a workshop, papers and devices strewed around the room. Taking out her wand she made a motion with it, and the trailer lifted from his hands, growing back to its original size and landing softly against a wall.

"Now, I will need you to explain how to use some of the devices" she said, striding past him and into the trailer.

Half an hour later, Victor felt exhausted. Rose had shown competent with the machinery, but her attitude in her workplace had drained him, as she had wanted to know as much as possible as soon as possible.

After leaving her with some wishing pieces and assuring her that the people on the other side would be able to help her, he eventually managed to get away. Finding the door that would take him back to Dumbledore and Tonks, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

Only to find that they had been joined by Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy.

It appeared that Fudge was wanting to speak with people on the communicator, as he was apparently angry that the trailer had already been handed over to Rose. Dumbledore was trying his best to placate the man whilst Tonks stood awkwardly to the side.

"Cornelius, Rose will give you a device to speak with them as soon as she's able to. Until then, it would be best to show some patience."

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, Victor did his best to close the door as quietly as he could. Luck wasn't on his side however, and the door released a loud _Click_ as it closed.

"Mr Moore! How was Miss Rose?" Dumbledore jovially said. Walking over to the adults, he nodded a greeting to the Minister.

"She's, good. Never realised how into her work she is."

Fudge looked like he was about to say something but stopped when Dumbledore whispered something into his ear. Lips tightening, the man bode Victor a farewell and walked towards the lift with the professor.

"So," Tonks pulled him towards the lift, "You ready to see London?"

"Absolutely!" Victor replied, feeling his exhaustion get replaced with excitement. But before the lift arrived, Lucius made himself known once more.

"Mr Moore," he said, sounding bored. "I trust my son was able to deliver the invitation?"

Tonks looked at him, frown appearing on her face at his question.

"Of course, he delivered it several days ago" Victor replied politely.

"Excellent. When we heard no reply, I was worried my son had failed to deliver it to you."

Victor tried not to look annoyed at the man's condescending tone, instead focusing on the noise of the approaching lift.

"I trust you will be joining us then. I already have a room prepared for your stay-"

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Victor cut him off. The man looked slightly taken aback, unused to being interrupted. To his side, Victor noticed Tonks stiffen slightly, ready to intervene at a moments notice.

"For the gala. It is an overnight event, and you would need somewhere to sleep" Lucius explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Victor let out a small laugh as the lift grilles opened.

"I'm not going to the gala" Victor stated as he and Tonks entered the lift. Lucius looked slightly confused, doing his best to hide it behind a smile.

"And why ever not?" He asked as the grilles closed. Before he could properly think his actions through, Victor looked the man straight in the eye.

"Because I don't like terrorists."

To his side he heard Tonks snort with laughter as the list hurried them away, and Victor could feel a small sense of satisfaction from the way Lucius had looked at him as they disappeared from sight.

**It's been a while since I was able to update this fic. This is because I have had a lot of university coursework to complete, which has taken up a lot of time. I wanted to give some information on what Pokémon Victor has, which went into this chapter.**

**I've also introduced my OC, who did the events of the Crown Tundra. I might write some background stuff for him, but I need to flesh him out first.**

**DoktorFuturepast: Whilst I'm not writing Gloria and Marnie to be romantically interested in each other, they are really good friends. And who knows, it might become something. I'm not sure, but it will be fun to find out.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or Pokémon.**

**-Geo-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Lies**

As Lucas Burke walked through the hallways of the company, getting the occasional greeting from various co-workers as he made his way towards the boss's office, he couldn't help feeling the mounting dread pressing against his chest.

After all, this was a man who managed to display such a show of strength that several followers of the Dark Lord had decided to work with him, with muggles in order to achieve their goals. A man who in twenty years had created one of the world's largest companies with the intention of changing the future of the magical and non-magical communities.

No it wasn't an understatement to say that Lucas was feeling apprehensive about this meeting.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he walked over to the assistant's desk. The green haired woman nodded without looking up from her screen letting him know that the boss was waiting for him, and with one last sigh in an attempt to remain calm, he knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open.

The office was large, but despite its large size, the room was efficiently used. Bookcases filled with journals, documents and files lined the walls. The parts of the walls that weren't lined with bookshelves either displayed unusual objects, or pictures of various important people.

But directly in the middle of the room sitting behind the large desk prominently displayed in front of the large window overlooking the city of London, was Giovanni. The head of the Rocket Corporation, fingers arched as his stare bored into Lucas. Standing beside him was Executive Ariana, the companies Head of Special Operations, her intense gaze making him feel uncomfortable.

"Mr Burke, I trust your family had a pleasant holiday?"

Lucas stiffened slightly. He had never met the man who had enacted such change within his family before, only hearing from his parents and the few people around him how much power this man had wielded the first time they saw him. For him to be in front of him now, after all he had done for his family…

"They are well sir" he said, bowing slightly to the man. "Father is feeling better from the medication you sent to us. My mother wished to give you her thanks in person, but father wasn't feeling particularly well this morning."

For a few seconds the room was silent, before the Giovanni let out a small chuckle.

"Well, the medicine is still in its trial run. Magical illnesses are trickier to cure than we first thought. Please send your regards to Wilhelm for agreeing to test it for us" he said, and whilst he had a small smile on his face, Lucas felt more uneasy than he had before. Fortunately Giovanni's attention was drawn to Ariana, who coughed to get their attention.

"Your mothers letter said you would be bringing information about the Moore Situation" she stated flatly. "I hope she didn't say that just to exchange pleasantries."

Lucas stiffened once more at her tone. Whilst the rumours of Giovanni's strength circulated around the academy, he had seen some of the destructive power the Special Operations in person. His apprehension around Giovanni was born from the unknown, not knowing what stories or rumours were true. But he had seen what Ariana had done, what her creatures were capable of.

_Why couldn't mother do this herself_ he thought to himself, as he placed a file onto the table in front of him. Eyebrow raising slightly, Giovanni slid the folder so it sat in front of him before opening it.

From where he was standing Lucas could see the written report, hidden slightly by the photo he had taken of the Victor Moore when he had visited the Ministry, eyes wide in amazement as he took in the lobby.

For a few minutes, Lucas waited as he watched Giovanni read the report. Eventually, he chuckled.

"So," Giovanni started as he leant back in his chair, a grin spreading across his face, "It appears that the British Ministry of Magic is now in contact with our world."

"_What_?"

Ariana seemed shocked at this news, taking the file from her boss as he held it out to her. As she started reading it, Lucas realised that the man's gaze was once more on him.

"Tell me," he started, leaning forward on his desk, "The report said that there was communication between the Ministry and the Galar Council, and that it went poorly. Why?"

"The initial communication went well. However, it was when the Ministry started trying to make requests that the Council deemed unreasonable or unlawful the Minister started taking it poorly. This wasn't helped due to Lucius Malfoy's constantly whispering into his ear during the meeting."

"Malfoy?" Ariana said confused, looking up from the file. "I thought that man didn't have a position in the Ministry."

"He doesn't. Which is another reason the talks didn't go well. When the Council members found out that he wasn't actually employed by the Ministry, they requested he leave. The Minister didn't take well to that. Had it not been for Dumbledore calming the situation, the talks might have broken down then and there."

Giovanni hummed in thought, looking up towards the ceiling for a moment before turning his gaze back to him.

"And what of Mr Moore and Dumbledore?"

"Victor Moore is back at Hogwarts. Madam Bones has made an agreement with the Council that if Mr Moore transports any of his creatures here, they are to give information on the creature to the Unspeakable working on his situation, who will then hand it to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As for Dumbledore…"

As he trailed off, he pulled out the newspaper he had picked up in the lobby of the ministry that morning. As he placed it in front of the two across from him, the words **DUMBLEDORES GIANT MISTAKES** flashed brightly up at them.

"The writer is known for lying and embellishment of the truth in her articles. But from what I've heard, the minister believes the article and is not happy. He thinks that Dumbledore lied to him and was deliberately withholding Mr Moore's memories from him. And due to his belief that half-giants are naturally violent people, he thinks that the information about Mr Moore's creatures was misleading."

Ariana looked down at the paper, her forehead creased as she frowned at the article. Giovanni however, grinned.

"Thank you Mr Burke, you may leave. I suppose Madam Bones will be needing her assistant at some point today" he said, waving his hand dismissively. Lucas sighed internally, wanting nothing more than to get out of the building before he did something that might upset the people in front of him. But as he was turning, Giovanni called out to him again.

"And Mr Burke. If the situation changes, please inform us right away."

Giving the man a small nod, he hurried out of the room. As the door closed behind him, Ariana turned to her boss.

"Sir. Should we continue as planned?"

"Of course" he replied, standing to look out of the large window. "We can use this development to our advantage."

She looked back at the file in her hands, feeling slightly unconvinced. Giovanni noticed this, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Whilst he did abandon us before, as long as Wormtail and his accomplice continue to fulfil their roles, our plan will be able to continue."

"And the boy?" she asked, looking at the photo on the desk. Giovanni looked down at it, eyes lingering on the boy looking at the buildings around him in wonder.

"He," Giovanni said with a grin, "will help us start a war."

(x)

Victor sneezed suddenly. As he blinked his eyes to remove the slightly bleariness caused by his aggravated nose, he silently cursed to himself.

Two days before the schools' new term was meant to start, Rita Skeeter had published an article revealing that Hagrid was a half-giant. Ignoring the fact she had made the information public knowledge without his permission, Victor had found himself disgusted at the way she had insinuated that the man was dangerous due to his heritage.

People in the magical community were not happy with his heritage however, and within the day the professor had received a large amount of hate mail and death threats. By the next morning, he had locked himself in his hut and refused to come out. Unfortunately for Victor, this meant that he was asked to assist the substitute teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank, whilst they waited for Hagrid to come back. And whilst she was very good at making notes about the Pokémon he had with him, Victor missed the large man's excitement when he studied the Pokémon.

But Hagrid wasn't the only one the article talked about. Somehow Skeeter had heard his conversation with Dumbledore and had written about it in the article as well, saying how the headmaster had lied to the Minister about the Pensive and how Victor had threatened the "_increasingly senile old man_" with bodily harm. She even inferred that he had withheld information from the Ministry.

This had resulted in an unfortunate outcome for Victor. Whilst he had been slowly building trust with some of the student body, telling them stories about some of the Pokémon battles he had watched when he was younger and creating a space the students could congregate, the article had made some of the students weary around him. And due to Lucario being kept out of his ball on vigilant watch for any sign that Skeeter was trespassing again, Victor was constantly receiving looks from several students, wondering if he was going to attack them.

He had also received some hate mail, although he wasn't as negatively affected by it as Hagrid was. He initially thought it was due to his previous experience with people who disliked him during the Gym Challenge, telling him that he only got the endorsement because he was the friend of the champions brother. However, when Angelina angrily slammed her fist on the table after reading one of the letters, Victor thought that the letters might have been more insulting than he originally thought, it was just that he didn't know enough about the magical community for the insults to work.

Oleana apparently wasn't happy when he sent a copy of the paper attached to Dartrix, the Pokémon being sent back the next morning holding a legal document denying the paper from publishing any stories about him without his explicit permission.

Victor wasn't sure how it would hold considering there was no real way to enforce the document but he handed it over to Dumbledore anyway, the old man looking as annoyed at the situation as Victor was.

He was thankful however for the Hogsmeade trip that happened during the second week of January, as it gave him a chance to relax, even if the twins were dragging him around. Ever since they made him the Snoak, they had been waiting for the trip to be able to acquire some cloaks that they could adapt and had decided to drag Victor along with them.

After acquiring the cloaks they decided it was time for drinks, which led Victor to be sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks. The conversation turned to Bagman when George noticed the man talking with some humanoid creatures that Victor was told were trolls. Half an hour later, he had moved over to the bar and started talking to Harry.

Judging by the way he was speaking, Victor assumed that the man was trying to offer Harry help with the tournament. Fred and George had got up to speak with him, but Bagman left immediately after to their disappointment.

"He scammed you. Just tell McGonagall and forget him" Victor told the boys when they came back. They looked at each other, the realisation that he might be right sinking in as they slowly drank their drinks.

Whilst the two were quietly talking with each other, Victor looked around the room. Listening to the conversations happening around him. A lot of it was gibberish to him, but occasionally he would hear something about the tournament, exited voices wondering what was going to happen.

"-ying to ruin someone else's life?" a voice loudly declared nearby, causing several patrons to quieten down and look towards the source of the voice. Victor also turned around, his fist clenching when he saw Harry sitting at a table with his friends, Skeeter Hovering nearby. Quickly standing, Victor made his way through the standing patrons to get closer to the table.

"Harry!" Skeeter gasped happily as she stalked over to Harry. "How lovely to see you! Why don't you come and join-?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick" Harry said furiously, glaring at the woman. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Skeeter paused, raising her eyebrows in mock curiosity.

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my-"

"**Tauroshit**" Victor yelled. Suddenly, everyone in the pub stopped talking. Their attention fixed on Victor. Skeeter seemed momentarily taken aback, her smile flickering for a second before turning to face him.

"Mr Moore. I don't know how things are done in your world, but here, I'm a respected reporter" she said sweetly, her eyes peering at him over her glasses like a Talonflame.

"At least reporters in my world didn't accuse me of dating my _sister_" Victor retorted. In the silence of the pub, he heard someone gasp.

Skeeter, who had apparently thought that he wouldn't fight back, seemed taken aback by his announcement."

"Well I'm sure-"

"Reporters in my world," Victor cut her off, "don't lie in their articles and publicly accuse people of threatening violence against others."

Skeeter was annoyed now, no longer pretending to be happy to see him.

"You threatened Dumbledore. The public deserve to know about that."

"And when did this occur?" Victor asked politely. As soon as the question left his lips, he saw the woman freeze slightly. She knew she couldn't tell the truth. She wasn't allowed on the school grounds. If it was discovered that she was illegally trespassing on the school grounds, it would hinder her career.

"It doesn't matter."

"_Really_? You accuse me of threatening someone but refuse to say when. Seems like you made up that story to sell papers."

People had started murmuring around them, and whilst she was trying to remain calm and collected, Victor could see that he had gotten under her skin. Behind her, Ron was looking gleeful at what was happening. Hermione was smirking to herself, her mouth hidden behind her hand. Harry however…

Harry was looking confused at something off to Skeeters side.

"Well Mr Moore, if you want to give me an interview, maybe we can **-****_AUGH!_**"

She screamed suddenly as a flagon of Butterbeer was suddenly poured over her head. The pub erupted with noise. Sounds of students billowing with laughter and adults concerned for the woman suddenly filling the air. Even Victor, who had been angrily glaring at the woman seconds before started snorting with laughter behind his hand at the sight of the woman covered in the brown liquid.

His hand however was grabbed and moved away from his face. Holding it was a boy in Slytherin robes, the small red highlight in his black hair bobbing as he grinned at Victor. Feeling the boy putting something into his palm, Victor found the quill and notebook that Skeeter had used during the interview a few months prior.

Looking back up, the boy had vanished, leaving Victor with the sight of Skeeter being assisted by several patrons.

Smiling to himself, Victor made his way discreetly over to the fireplace, snapping the quill before tossing it and the notepad into the flames.

(X)

The week after the Hogsmeade trip had been so good for Harry, he should have guessed that something bad was going to happen. But with Hagrid being back to teach them and the memory of Skeeter covered in Butterbeer, Harry had felt brave enough to sneak into the prefect's bathroom after curfew. And ignoring the way Myrtle kept trying to look at him in the bath and the upsetting knowledge of what the next task was, he thought he would be fine when he saw Crouches name on the Marauder's Map and decided to investigate.

How wrong he was.

Now his leg was stuck in the trick step, the golden egg and map had fallen from his grip, the former bursting open and emitting the wailing within. And now Filch and Snape were standing near him, the only thing preventing them from discovering him was the invisibility cloak draped over him and Snape's insistence they search for the person who broke into his office.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a methodical _Clunk_ approaching them. Looking past the two, Harry felt his stomach drop when Moody limp into his field of vision.

"_He can see me_" he thought, eyes suddenly fixed on the man's magical eye.

"Pyjama party, is it?" Moody growled at Filch and Snape.

"Professor Snape and I heard screaming, Professor," said Filch immediately. "Peeves, stealing and throwing things around as usual. And then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed at Filch, spinning around so he was looking up the staircase. For a moment Harry held his breath, thinking that Snape had figured out that he was there. It was then he heard noise behind him. Turning slightly so he could see better, he saw pale blue light coming down the staircase. Seconds later the light reached the staircase they were on and Harry saw that the light was coming from Umbreon, followed closely by Victor and Lucario.

"Is everything alright? We heard screaming" he said slightly out of breath. Snape looked at Victor, looking slightly surprised that he was there. Filch however, started jabbing his finger at him.

"Student out of bed!" he cried out, a menacing grin appearing on his face. Lucario apparently didn't appreciate Filches attitude, standing in-between Victor Filch.

"Don't be a fool" Moody grumbled. "Moore's not a student."

"But he is out after curfew" Snape sneered.

"I was letting Umbreon out. I heard the screaming when the door was open."

Harry was doing his best to remain calm. He was stuck in the middle of everyone, and Moody most certainly knew he was there. And whilst Victor might be let off easy, he doubted that Snape would be anywhere as lenient with him if he was caught.

It was then he noticed Lucario's gaze. It was fixed directly on him. Harry felt his body turn cold when he realised that, not only did Moody know where he was, Victor's Pokémon did as well. But despite the fact the Pokémon was within distance to grab the cloak and reveal him, the Pokémon just stood there, preventing Victor from coming closer.

It was then the Pokémon's eyes flicked away, looking past him down the stairs. Turning to see what the Pokémon was looking at, he saw the map lying on the floor unseen by the others.

Thinking quickly, he turned back to Lucario. He pointed at the map, and then at himself, mouthing "It's mine!" in the hope that the Pokémon would understand. The Pokémon looked at him, eyes narrowing for a moment, before he let out a quiet bark. Umbreon, who had moved down the stairs to get a closer look at Mrs Norris, looked up at Lucario. He let out another quiet bark.

To Harry's astonishment the smaller Pokémon moved around the adults who were uninterested in the Pokémon, before laying directly on top of the map, obscuring it from view.

"I'll check to see if he stole my egg. If he has, I'll file a complaint with Professor Dumbledore" Harry heard Victor say, much to Filch's delight.

"Fine, now can you hurry along, we have important business to attend to" Snape snapped. Moody just huffed at him, limping up a few stairs after taking the egg from Filch.

"I'll take Moore back to his room. Make sure he wasn't the one to break into your office."

Snape said nothing, sweeping back down the stairs. Filch looked longingly at the egg, its promise of being able to rid him of Peeves slipping away from him, before following the professor as he muttered to himself.

"Sorry to bother you professor" Victor said, starting to move down a few steps before being abruptly stopped by Lucario, his gaze fixed on him again.

"You can' see him, can't ya?" Moody said as he approached. Victor looked confused as Lucario nodded. Feeling no need to keep the pretence up, Harry dropped the cloak. He heard Victor let out a small gasp at his sudden reveal.

"Sorry, can you help? I'm stuck" Harry said, gesturing to his leg which was now quite painful. Victor immediately rushed over to him and with help from Lucario, quickly extracted him from the step.

"What is this thing?" Harry heard Moody say. Looking towards him he saw the professor leaning down, taking the Marauders Map out of Umbreons mouth, the Pokémon apparently bringing it over once the other adults had left.

"It's a Map of Hogwarts," said Harry.

Moody unfolded the map before staring at it. Suddenly, his magical eye started going haywire.

"Merlin's beard," Moody whispered,. "This is some map, Potter!"

"Yeah, it's quite useful," Harry said proudly. Victor however, looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what's so special about a map?"

"This map" Moody said excitedly, "tells you exactly where a person is in Hogwarts."

Victor's confusion disappeared as he understood.

"Ohh. So it's like a magical GPS for people. Useful."

Whether Moody understood Victor or not, Harry couldn't tell, as he was still gazing at the map. "Potter…" he said slowly, "you didn't happen to see who broke into Snape's office, did you? On this map, I mean?"

"Er… yeah, I did" Harry admitted. "It was Mr. Crouch."

Moody's magical eye started whizzing over the entire surface of the map, the man suddenly looking alarmed.

"Mr Crouch?" Victor asked. "The tournament judge? Are you sure?"

"Positive" Harry replied.

"Well, he's not here anymore" said Moody, his eye whizzing over the map. Victor turned to Lucario.

"You remember Mr Crouch, the smartly dressed man at the Wand Weighing Ceremony? Could you do a quick scan for him?"

The Pokémon nodded before closing its eyes. Suddenly the appendages on its head lifted slightly, and its body glowed slightly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused about what the creature was doing. Victor looked at him with a small frown.

"You were in the room when I talked about Lucario" he said. Harry flushed slightly with embarrassment. Whilst he, Ron and Hermione were regulars to the room Victor had opened up for students to talk to him or help each other with, he never really paid attention to what was being discussed. Victor seemed to realise this, groaning slightly.

"Lucario are known for their ability to sense and manipulate Aura. Since Lucario has met Mr Crouch before, he knows what his Aura is like. As long as he's within half a mile of Lucario, we can track him."

Harry was surprised. He knew that the Pokémon were powerful, why else would Hagrid enjoy studying them so much. But he didn't expect that kind of power.

"_Rio_."

Harry looked back down the stairs. Lucario was no longer glowing, instead slowly shaking its head.

"He's gone" Victor said, looking worried. "But why would he be sneaking around in Snape's office?"

"Put it this way, Moore," Moody muttered, his magical eye swivelling to fixate on him "they say old Mad-Eye's obsessed with catching Dark wizards… but I'm nothing compared to Barty Crouch. Besides, we still don't know who put your names into the Goblet."

Harry felt the air become slightly heavier as Moody's gaze pierced them. The tension was short lived however when Lucario let out a loud yawn, its left arm stretching into the air as it did. Victor let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry professor, perhaps we should continue this conversation during the day."

Harry couldn't help but agree, the yawn from the Pokémon making him realise just how tired he was.

"Before you go, Potter, Can I borrow this?" Moody asked, holding up the map.

Harry was taken slightly aback by the question. Whilst he was very fond of the map, he was relieved that Moody wasn't asking where he'd got it. And he didn't tell Snape about his being there, so there was no doubt that he owed Moody a favour.

"Yeah, okay" he said, hoping that the map wouldn't get mixed up with the professors Dark Detectors.

"Good boy," growled Moody. "I can make good use of this… might be exactly what I've been looking for… Right, bed, Potter, Moore, go on now."

Bidding the professor a goodnight, Harry and Victor made their way back up the staircase, Umbreon providing light for them whilst Lucario brought up the rear. When they reached the Fourth Floor, Victor stopped, spinning around so he was facing Harry.

"Don't trust Moody."

Harry suddenly felt extremely confused. It showed on his face, as Victor sighed at him.

"When a person lies or is untrustworthy, it affects their Aura. Lucario and I have a system where he can scan people for me and tell me if I can trust them."

"So, your saying that Professor Moody lied to us?"

Victor nodded.

"Lucario reacted after he said they didn't know who entered us into the competition" he explained, looking thoughtful. Harry on the other hand, felt even more confused.

"But how do you know that he's untrustworthy?"

Victor hummed, thinking to himself for a moment.

"I don't actually know that much about him, but I trust Lucario."

Victor turned and started walking into the corridor, the blue light from Umbreon illuminating him and his Pokémon as they walked away.

"I might be wrong, but until we can be certain that he isn't an issue, be careful."

**Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you might be celebrating). I know it has been a while since I've updated, but I've been swamped with coursework so my energy levels have been low. I wanted to get this chapter out for Christmas so you lot could have an extra gift.**

**Surprise, Team Rocket is in the HP Universe! But why are they there? And what nefarious plan does Giovanni have in store?**

**I have been hinting to their being in the universe, but it appears nobody plays the HP Mobile Game. So my hints have been unnoticed.**

**imaunholycow2: In the Pokémon world, children have to mature quicker than children in the real world. This means that instead of throwing tantrums, they throw shade.**

**Stitches: He definitely will be using Sharpedo in some capacity. And whilst I agree with Ron on the spider front, I personally think Joltik is quite cute.**

**Nega Mewtwo: Silvally is one of my favourite Pokémon as well. It looks so majestic.**

**Potterhead101: Thank you, I will do my best.**

**Dawning of the day: One of my biggest griefs with the ending of the series is how Lucius gets a pass because of something his wife did. Needless to say, Victor is not impressed with what he's heard (and neither is Leon).**

**Ranger Wheatley: Thank you for pointing that out. I had Percy get her name wrong and accidently copied the incorrect name myself. And with the Gold/Silver subtext, there's a comment in r/pokemon/comments/92yelf/the_gsc_rival_is_a_terrible_character_you_cant/ that does a good job explaining how good a rival Silver is to the player character. And because of his growth due to the player, I like to see the relationship between Ethan/Kris/Lyra and Silver as Enemies to Friends to maybe even Lovers.**


End file.
